Guardian
by kaito157
Summary: It been four years since Romeo and his brother have been back at thier home town since the last wizard tournament. Now a new wizard tournament has began and it time for Romeo and his brother to show the world that the guradian have arrive. (A/N) First fanfic do not expect much. Pairing Rowen, Chelia/Oc, Asuka/Oc, Oc/Oc, Oc/Oc and the basic Fairy Tail couple Nalu, GaLe, Ext
1. Character Profile

(A/N) This is my first fanfic so do not expect to much. This chapter will explain all my oc who are based on some sort of anime, cartoon or other reference. I am not good with cloth or how the character look like so the description may not be good.

Team Name: Guardians

Romeo Cobolt

Nickname: Pyro

Age: 17

Guild: Ex member of Fairy Tail

Element Magic: Fire (explain later)

Spirit: phoenix

Weapon: Pyro Blade

Attack: Flame Burner, Crimson shot, Phoenix screech. Phoenix Eye. Pyro fist, Burning Blade

Description

Normal: Romeo pretty much look like the Zeref in the S class Test. He wear a Red jacket sort of like the one ichigo wear when he goes bankia and have a white shirt with black pant. He also is wearing a phoenix mask

Background: Romeo Conbolt Ex Member of fairy Tail. Romeo left his guild at the age of 13 in search of the truth about who he is and the secret he and the other rogue wizard have discover. Romeo cut all ties he had with his guild in hope he will not put them in harm way. In the end Romeo knew that his guild and the other guild will be drag in to this whether they want to or not.

(A/N) Romeo will not have rainbow fire magic but regular fire magic. It will be explain why he does not have rainbow fire magic later. Also he will be very OOC.

Cole Nickson

Nickname: Hydro

Age: 17

Guild: Ex member of Lamia Scale

Element Magic: Water

Spirit: Shark

Weapon: Aqua Pistol

Attack: Aqua lunch. Hydro wave. Shark Siren, Shark fang, Aqua mist, Blood Control

Description: Cole pretty much look like Usui from "Maid-sama" with Lyon color hair but darker. He wears a jacket similar to Lyon when he first appears on the show only it blue with some white. He also wears a dark color blue shirt and white pant.

Background: Cole Nickson is the cousin of Lyon Vastia who does not know that both Cole and him are related. Cole stayed at Lamia Scale all his life and became a member of Lamia scale at the age of 12. However Cole left all that behind when he discover about what happen to his parent. Cole chose to leave Lamia Scale and the girl he grown to love to seek for the answer of his parent death.

(A/N) Cole water ability will be like water bending. He also has the same ability to control blood like on avatar and also like dead man wonderland

Daisuke Yamato

Nickname: Ventus

Age: 16

Guild: Ex member of Blue Pegasus

Element Magic: Wind

Spirit: Ape

Weapon: Hurricane Rod

Attack: Hurricane Tornado, Typhon blade, Primate Wail, Hurricane fist, Tornado tunnel, Whirlwind Cyclone

Description: Daisuke Look like lelouch from "Code Geass" but have green eye. He wears a green suite vest and white shirt under it. He also wears tan slack and one of those dress hats.

Background: Daisuke Yamato is the young apparentness of Hibiki Lates. Daisuke had dream to be one of the best mage of Blue Pegasus but that all change when he learn about his past. Daisuke join the Guardian in hope that all his question will be answer.

(A/N) Just like Cole Daisuke Wind ability will be just like avatart in some case and have a little bit of naruto in it

Kenichi Isamu

Nickname: Terra

Age: 19

Guild: Ex member of Sabertooth

Element Magic: Earth

Spirit: Lion

Weapon: Terra Axe

Attack: Earthquake rumble, Terra stone, Lion Growl, Stone Fang, Earth head, Sand Hammer

Description: Kenichi look like Mori from "Ouran host club". He wore a gray tank top and an open button sleeveless shirt, he also wears blue jeans pant

Background: Kenichi Isamu is different form his former guild member by the sense that he does not believe in the idea of the strict standard the guild has and the idea of tossing member out for staining the guild reputation. The reason he join the guild and the reason he left was both of personal reason he had.

(A/N) Kenichi Earth magic power will be the same like Garra and Toph. He will have the same ability to sense the earth just like Toph. And control earth/sand like Garra

James

Nickname: Bolt/Volt

Age: 13

Element Magic: lightning

Spirit: Wolf

Weapon: Thunder Dagger

Attack: Bolt whip, Lighting pulse, Wolf Holler, Thunder Claw, Volt Blast.

Description: James looks like Kotaro from "Negima neo". He pretty much wear the same thing as him but the color is dark purple. He also does not have a tail or dog ears.

Background: James is the youngest member of the Guardian and also the most mysterious. Romeo found him in the street trying to defend a group of helpless Exceed from other wizard but was over power. Romeo helps James and learns about his ability and his condition with amnesia. Romeo offers James to join their group to help him find the truth of his past.

(A/N) James lighting magic will be the same power as Cole from Infamous.

Guardian Uniform: The entire guardian wears this at the beginning of the story. The Guardian cloth is a black pant and white under shirt. They also have a jacket that has their logo such as their spirit animal, element, and guardian logo. Also all their jackets are color codes by their element. Fire=red, water=blue, earth=yellow, wind=green, and thunder=purple. Finally they are all wearing mask just like the Anbu from Naruto with their animal spirit.

Guardian Armor: Their guardian armor is similar to the armor From KH birth by sleep except that the design of each armor represents their element and spirit. The guardian armor is store away but can be activate if they call out to it.

Team Ataxi

Hayato Watanabe

Age: 17

Guild: Unknown

Element: Chaos Fire

Spirit: Phoenix

Weapon: Hell Blade

Attack: Surge flame, Hell Storm, Chaos Phoenix Screech, Fire Hawk Claw, Talon burst, Molten Blast

Description: Hayato will look like Ganta from "Deadman wonderland" He his cloth is consisting of a regular white pants and dark red shirt. He also wears a jean jacket and wear shade.

Background: Hayato is the leader of Ataxi and Romeo dark half. He and the other Ataxia have a lot of run in with the guardian and leave destruction where ever they go. Hayato is the type of leader who gets in people head, he play mind trick on everyone and know how to drive anyone insane. He was the first one to become an Ataxia by selling his soul for the Chaos power and want to destroy the guardian so he can still their power as well.

Mason Shimizu

Age: 17

Guild: Unknown

Element Magic: Chaos Water

Spirit: Shark

Weapon: Surging Magnum

Attack: Aquatic Blast, Aqua pulse, Chaos Shark Siren, Whirlpool shot, Blood control

Description: Mason will look like the teen version of fate from "Negima" His cloth will be the same as in the show but it will be dark blue instead of gray or white.

Background: Mason is the calm member of team Ataxia. He is void of emotion and feeling toward other, even toward his comrade. Mason grew up knowing nothing but killing and pain, he himself wants to end his life to be free of the pain. However Hayato gave Mason a reason to live and a chance to free the world of all pain.

Yuuto Sakamoto

Age: 16

Guild: Unknown

Element Magic: Chaos Wind

Spirit: Ape

Weapon: Whirlwind Staff

Attack: Cyclone twister, Aerial sword, Chaos Primate Wail, Wind barrage, Whirlwind lash, Storm Wind

Description: Yuuto look like Kaworu "Neon Genesis Evangelion". He wears black pant with green shirt he also wear a dark green jacket over the shirt. He also has glasses.

Background: Yuuto Sakamoto is the brain of Ataxia. Out of all the Ataxia he is the cruelest and most coldhearted out of all of them. He is not afraid to find anyone weakness and use it in the most painful and inhumane way as possible. Yuuto grew up in a kind family but after they were all brutally kill right in front of him, he lost his saint. His family death trigger the demon inside of him and his thirst for revenger on anyone who he believes have done him wrong. Yuuto join Ataxia for their power and to see the world suffer just as he did.

Igorek Fedorov

Age: 19

Guild: Unknown

Element Magic: Chaos Earth

Spirit: Lion

Weapon: Stone Hatched

Attack: Stone Shard, Rock blade, Chaos Lion Growl, Edge Claw, Stone Hedge, Sand Storm

Description: Igorek will look like berserker from "Kenichi Master Disciple" He will be wearing the same cloth in the first second season of the show, but instead have yellow shirt not a red. His attitude will be the same but he will be a little different.

Background: Igorek is a mage that came from the east who want to find more to this world. He and Kenichi had the same idea of wanting what best for the world but had different way of doing it. Hayato told Igorek that all people are corrupt and that the world should start over. He did not want to believe him but he was shown the dark side of the world. He joins Ataxia not because of his vengeance for anyone or for his thirst for blood but to change the world to a perfect place.

Akira

Age: 13

Guild: Unknown

Element Magic: Chaos Thunder

Spirit: Wolf

Weapon: Static knife

Attack: Impulse shock, Lighting wave, Chaos Wolf Holler, Thunder Fang. Thunder Charge

Description: Akiar look like Wrath from "Full Metal Alchemist" the first one. He wears a dark purple shirt with same color pant. His hair is still the same and he still has the fang. His skin will all be the same color of gray.

Background: Akira is the newest member of Ataxia. His past is unknown but his thirst for a fight is strong. Akira is young and naïve but that makes him more dangerous. He does not have a sense of right or wrong and believe the violence is the only answer. He does not listen to order and tries to do everything by himself, but does not disobey order when Hayato gives them.

Extra

Manami Lates

Age: 16

Guild: Blue Pegasus

Magic: Mind control and Psychic

Attack: Mind drain, Brain Scan, Mental control

Description: Manami Look like Victorique from "Gosick", but have Hibiki hair color. She has the same attitude but with a little tweak. Her cloth consists of the fancy dress she wear on the show.

Background: Manami is the nieces of Hibiki Lates and the childhood friend of Daisuke. Manami stay with her uncle at the age of 6 and met Daisuke when he was training with Hibiki. Manami is the smartest one in the guild and have a very close relationship with Daisuke.

Naoko Eucliffe/Cheney

Age: 19

Guild: Sabertooth

Magic: Sword Magic

Attack: Leaf storm blade, Blade Reinforce, Flame Scarab Blade, Cherry blossom Strike,

Description: Naoko look like Seraphim from "it is this a zombie". Mostly everything will be the same as in the show except she is not a vampire. She wears her usually cloth in the show just a little touch on Sabertooth color

Background: Naoko is the step-sister of both Sting and Rough and the child hood friend of Kenichi. Both Naoko and Kenichi grew up together in the same foster home when they were young, but ran away when dark mage came searching for something. They met up with both Sting and Rough who ask them to join Sabertooth. Naoko said yes to them but Kenichi only join because of Naoko. On the day of the tournament when Kenichi disappear Naoko was hurt and mad at herself when she thought Kenichi was dead. She devote all her time to training and to protect the words of Kenichi.


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 1 Coming Home

Romeo (Pyro) POV

(Fiore)

It has been four years since we left everything behind. Throughout those four years my brother and I have found many secret about us and the dark mage Zeref. We have learned so many things and here we are back to where it all began… Fiore. Four years seem like a long time when I think about it, but when I look at the city that in front of me it seems like nothing has changes. "Pyro are you ok?" I turn my head around to see my four comrades, friend, brother. "Yea…Just reminiscing." I stood up to face all of them and said "The wizard tournament is coming soon we better prepare." We started to walk in the city of Fiore noticing some of the new changes of the city and some stuff that never change. We have come back to Fiore to participate in the wizard tournament but we did not want our old guild to recognize us so we all had to wear disguise to fool our guild. Which in my opinion will not be as hard I think…I hope?

When we walk to a hotel we were going to stay at I was thinking about how the five of us have been thought a lot but this will be the biggest challenge for all of us. "Do you really believe this is a good idea big brother Pyro?" I look back seeing Bolt catching up to me. I see the worry in his eye even if it behind a masked. "Yea this is the best way for the world to know that the Guardian exists." "That is not what he was asking." I look back seeing Hydro putting a hand on Bolt shoulder. "He wants to know if you're truly ready to take on your old guild. If any of us are really ready take on or old guild." I can sense the doubt in both Hydro and Bolt seeing that Hydro has to take on his old family and Bolt being the first time going on missions with us. "Bolt, Hydro you know this have to be done. Both master Zeref and the Guardians sprits tell us this is the path we have to follow." Terra spoke up coming to my aid "No matter how hard this is for us we have to go with it." Even when Terra spoke those words I can still sense uncertainty in his voice. "Come one it been a long day we have travel for a while. We should probably go to our room and get some sleep." Ventus spoke for the first time since we got to Fiore went off to the hotel to go check in. "Yea we should probably get some sleep, big day for us tomorrow." I started to walk to the hotel when I felt a strange presence coming from somewhere in the city. "You guy go check in without me. Their something I have to check out." Hydro, Terra, and Bolt all nodded and went inside to go check in.

When I was certain they were in the hotel I turned around to face the strange presence and dash towards it. "It can't be?" I kept running until I got to a clearing. When I go there I saw a man standing with a dark hooded cloaked with the logo of Ataxia. "Long time no see Romeo or is it Pyro now." The man turns around revealing his dark tainted eye. "What are you doing here me and my brother stop you a long time ago?" The man just stood there and laughs. "You honestly believe that you and your pathetic team can really stop me?" He look at me with the amuse smile. "Tomorrow is the wizard tournament and I know you and your pathetic team is joining it so I thought me and my team will join as well." He started to walk toward me putting one hand on my shoulder. "I hope all your old guild is ready for the big surprise that is coming." From behind my mask I look him straight in the eye not flinching "No matter what you or your teams are planning we will stop you." The man started to walk away but turn around and said "We will see… O and have a good chat with your old guild member." He turned around and left. "What the heck is he talking about?" "Hey who are you?" I turned around to see the one person I did not want to see until the wizard tournament … Natsu Dragneel.

"Are you new here? I pretty much know every wizard in this city but I don't remember seeing you around." Natsu stated while he walk up to me and stretch out his hand. "My Name Is Natsu, as you can see from my stamp on my shoulder, I am a mage from Fairy Tail. So who are you?" I just look at his hand for a moment than shook it. "My name Is Pyro, me and my brother are entering the wizard tournament. It really is nice to meet the famous fire dragon slayer." Natsu gave me a friendly smile but then it suddenly disappear "Do I know you for somewhere, your voice is kind of familiar." I stated to tense up a bit but was able to get my mind back together. "I do not think so. My brother and I have been traveling around for all our life this is the first we ever been in Fiore." Natsu did not look convince he then ask. "Are you sure I mean your voice remind me of someone." I had to change the subject fast so the best thing I could think of was "No I'm sure, like I said before me and my brother never been to Fiore. This is our first time here and are first times entering in to the tournament." Natsu relax a bit but I can still see he was not too sure. "Well if you need a tour of Fiore you call always call me or my friend. We are happy to give you and your brother a great tour around the city." Natsu turn around and walk away. When I was sure he was gone I turned around and went back to the hotel.

When I was walking back to a hotel I heard loud wind noise coming from a clearing near the edge of the city. When I got to what it look like a meadow I saw Ventus rushing at a man yelling "TYPHONE BLADE!" I rush over their seeing Ventus fighting a guy in a dark green clocked. He then jump back and got ready for another attack. Before he could do his attack I stop him. I gave him a hard look than I glared at the other guy. "The tournament is not until tomorrow. If you want a fight wait until then." The man just gave me a smirk and turn around to walk away. He then turns back around and told Ventus something and then jump up into the air and disappears in the wind. I sigh and walk up to Ventus. "You are smarter than this Ventus you know you can't let them get to you like that." He rolled his eye and responded "I know but he was really getting under my skin. I had to shut him up." "I know but like I said before you are the smart one in our group. Don't start losing you head before the tournament." I gave Ventus one last look than turn around. "It getting late you can explain to me what happen on the way to the hotel." Ventus just smirk. On our way to the hotel we both talk about what happen and who we met up in the city. When we got to the hotel it was pretty late. We went to our room and saw Hydro and Bolt sleeping also Terra reading a newspaper. Terra looks up from his reading and asks "What happen to the both of you. You guy look as bad as Hydro when he came back from his walk." The two of us look back at Hydro who was sleeping than back at Terra. "We will explain tomorrow" I told Terra while going to the restroom to change my cloths. When I got out I saw that Ventus and Terra was both asleep and I went to my bed. I try to sleep but all I could think about was what was going to happen tomorrow. "It going to be one hell of a day" I said that under my breath before sleep took hold of me

Cole (Hydro) POV

4 Hour ago (Hotel)

As me Bolt, and Terra enter the hotel I suddenly got this wired urge to look around the city. So after we went to our room I told them I was going sightseeing. They did not ask any question just told me to be careful. I walk around the city thinking about how long it been since I was here. I kept walking around when I heard a voice coming from the ally. I went to check it out to see who was there. "Leave me alone I have somewhere I need to go." When I got there I saw a three guy surrounding a girl. I could not really see the girl face but by the look of it she did not want to be here right now. "Come on sweet heart we just want to show you a good time." One of the guys reaches out to touch her but I grab his hand. "I do not believe the young lady would like it if you touch her." I said that in a calm voice showing that I mean business. "Hey punk this does not concern you. If you do not want to get hurt you better leave." The other guy reaches out to grab me but I twist the hand of guy number 1 hand and threw him at guy number two. "You Bastard!" I turn just in time to see the third and final guy coming at me with a knife. Before the guy could ever reach me with the knife I kick the knife out of his hand and then did a roundhouse kick to his head. The guy fell went down and was out cold. "Thank for the help but you know I could have taken them." I turned around to face the girl but stop dead in my track when I saw who she was.

Out of all the people from my previous guild I had to run in to, it had to be her. The one person who haunted all of my dream. The one person I could not stop thinking about the day I left. The one person who I was in love with since the first moment I lay my eye on her. Yea it had to be Chelia Blendy. "Anyway thank again for helping me." Chelia raise up her hand to shake mine but I was still frozen solid from seeing her. "What to cool to shake hand?" I slowly reach out and shook her hand still trying to find my voice. "So are you new here never seen you around?" I was finally able to get my brain to work again and was able to just get a couple words out. "Yea… I…I mean Me … and my brother… just came to participate in the tournament tomorrow. M-m my ... Name is Hydro" I said all that and felt like an idiot with all the stuttering, But Chelia just grin which made my heart stop for a moment. "That's cool my guild and I are going to enter to tournament to." Again I was able to get my head out of the gutter and my heart to start working again and respond by saying. "That great hope we can see each other theirs." Chelia gave me a smile than ask If she would like to give me a tour of the city. It took me awhile but I was finally able to say yes to that offer.

Chelia took me to some of her old hang out I remember going with her when we were 9. We talk about our guild and about our past. Which I cleverly avoid telling her who I really am. Throughout the whole talk I really want to ask her about Lyon and the other guild member but, I knew that may give too much of whom I am. We were talking for a while when she brought something up. "Hey Hydro I know this may seem wired but have we met before?" I froze for a moment trying to think of something to say. The best I came up with was "Maybe… Me and my brother did travel a lot." She was not really convinced with that answer. So I ask her why do I remind you of someone." She gave me a sad look and turned away. "Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I try to change the subject but Chelia cut me off. "You remind me of an old friend." She said that with a very sad voice. I saw the hurt in her eye but I did not know what to do. I knew she was talking about me but I did not know how to respond. I was about to say something after the long pause but she cut me off and said. "He was a good friend of mine we knew each other since we were kids." I had to look down for a moment the guilt and wanting to tell her the truth was breaking me but I had to stay strong so I ask. "What happen to him?" She gave me a small sigh than answering. "I don't know, 4 years ago after the whole thing with the dragon incident he suddenly disappears. We could not find his body or anything of him. Everyone in my guild says he might have died but, I know he's not." I lift my head and look her in the eye giving her a reassuring smile than told her "If you think he alive than he alive." Chelia gave a huge smile than thank me.

After a couple minute we said our goodbye to each other. Chelia walk away but turn around and said "I Hope we see each other at the tournament." She blew a kiss then ran off. I stood there a moment trying to process what the hell just happen. After what seem like an hour has pass I walk back to the hotel feeling extremely happy. When I got a few block from the hotel I heard a voice call to me. "Look like little Hydro found himself a girlfriend." I stop dead in my track hearing that voice. My blood grew cold when I feel he was walking closer to me. "What do you want?" I said with venom in my voice. The man stood right beside me and just said "O how sad I thought you would miss me Hydro." I turn around to finally look at the guy but he was gone. I heard a voice coming from somewhere saying. "You should keep your eye out for that girl. Who knows what might happen to her." I felt the hair in the back of my neck stand up. I stood there for a moment before walking to the hotel. I finally got to my room seeing Bolt asleep and terra reading a book. Terra looks at me and asks if I was ok. I told him that I was fine and just needed some sleep. I did not want to deal with anything right now so I changes in to some sleeping attire and went to bed. As I slowly sleep I just said one thing. "There's no way I let them have her." And then I was out.

Daisuke (Ventus) POV

4 Hour (Ago) Hotel

I did not feel like dealing with my brother right now after being away from my home town for so long. So after I went to the front desk to check in to my room I went out to get some air. I climb on top of the hotel to the roof to get a better view of the city to see if Fiore really change that much since I was gone. When I finally got to the top I took an overview of the whole city. "Man this place sure got big in four years." I took one last look at the city before I started to run and jump of the roof to another. I like to free run without using my wind ability. It makes me feel a little bit like my old self when I do so. I kept at it for a while when I stop at the roof of a familiar guild. I look down seeing my entire old guild member bring back lot of old memory. I jump down from the roof and use my wind barrier to cover my present. I walk around the guild seeing everything have not change that much. I saw Ichiya trying to woo some girl from the guild and was doing a bad job likes usual. I saw Eve escorting a couple of girls who I believe were not in this guild. I try to look for Ren but I guess he was with his wife Sherry. I was about to turn and leave when I felt my wind magic suddenly disappearing. I turn around to see my old teacher Hibiki giving me a questionable look. "If you wanted a tour of the guild all you have to do was ask?" Hibiki said that while giving me one of those smirks I always hated when he was teaching me. It always made feel like he knows everything. "Sorry I was just looking around." I cursed at myself thinking how I got discovered so easily. I was thinking being the smartest one in our team how could I get caught so easily. I was still lost in thought when Hibiki brought me out of my thought"Well if you wanted to look around I would be happy to give you a tour." "No that's find I was just leaving." I said that really quick turning around and was about to walk out when I heard a third voice calling out. "Uncle Hibiki there you are there a couple of girl looking for you." Me and Hibiki turn around to face my childhood friend Manami.

When I saw Manami she still looks the same as she did four year ago. She still wore the same frilly dress and still has the snobby attitude. She walks up to us and gave me a strange look. "Who may I asked are you." I knew Manami was the smartest girl in our guild and probably even smarter than me. "Hello my name is Ventus it nice to meet you." I stretch out my hand to shake her hand but Manami gave me a questionable looks then she shake my hand. "It a pleasure to meet you." She then looks back at Hibiki then says "As I was saying before there a couple of girls looking for you." Hibiki nodded at Manami then said "Thanks you Manami. Oh and Manami can you do me a favor and walk my friend here out. It seem like he got lost." I was about to say something but Manami cut me off "Ok but you owe me one Uncle." Hibiki walk away from us than I turn to Manami. She gave me a look than turned around and walked away. She than pause for a moment and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" She turns around and walks out of the guild. I did not know whether it was smart to follow her but I did not want to cause any more attention than I already did, so I follow.

We were pretty far from the guild when I caught up to Manami. She than turns around and punch me in the face. "How dare you… How dare you leave without telling me?!" I look at Manami with a shock face behind my mask. "I do not know what you are talking about?" she just looks at me, and then hits me again. "Don't play stupid with me Daisuke or is it Ventus. Uncle Hibiki and the other may be stupid but not me." This was getting bad fast so before I could say anything else or her hiting me again I took her hand and run toward a meadow that me and Manami usually go to. When we finally got there, Manami gave me a stern look, then hits me again, she was about to hit me a couple more time, but I caught her hand "WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME!" I yell at her. I could usually keep my cool but when it comes to Manami all bets are off. "I will stop hitting you when you tell me why you left." Manami and I both look at each other for a moment than sigh. I took of my mask than look at Manami again. "I really want to tell you why I left, I really do." I pause a moment than continue "What I can tell you is that I did not want to leave I just had to." Manami gave me a look that said "You have to? What does that mean you could of talk to uncle Hibiki, Ren , Eve… You could of talk to me." I look at Manami she look at the ground, I could see tear coming from her eye. "I was so worried about you when the whole wizard tournament event happens four years ago. I though… I though…" Manami could not finish her sentence and the tear keeps falling. I just look at Manami for a moment that gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Manami I never wanted to hurt you." I pick up Manami head by her chin and look her in the eye. We look at each other for a moment than Manami broke out of the embrace and turn around. "I know you do not do anything without thinking it through." She pauses then faces me again. "So when the time comes you will tell me why you leave right." I gave her a smile than said "When the time comes I'll tell you." She smiles at me than walk up to me. She gave me a quick peck on the lips, then turns around and walks away. Before she left she turns around and said "I'll see you tomorrow and please be careful." She turns around and walks away.

I stood there looking at Manami before she disappears in the distance. I was about to walk away when something grab me by the back of my shirt and a surge of wind sent me and the guy who was holding me toward the edge of the city. The man let me go and I crash down on the ground. When I finally stood up to see who attack me. The man just smirk at me and said "So look like the big bad Ventus actually has some feelings in the heart of your." I look at the man for a moment. "What do you want?" I could see the man smile grow bigger than spoke. "I Just came to talk to you but I can see you were busy with you little play thing." I gave the man a glare but he continues "I got to admit she may be short but she does have a pretty face." My eye grew wide and before I know it I was charging at the man "TYPHONE BLADE!" I started to attack the man but he keeps dodging my attack. I knew I had to get my head back together but he keep pestering on "I'm sorry you don't like me to talk about your girl but I bet she a real screamer." At that moment I lost my mind I jump back and was about to use another attack. When I was about to use the attack I felt someone stop me. I look at the man who stop me and saw Pyro giving me a hard look. He then turns to the man and said "The tournament is not until tomorrow. If you want a fight wait until then." The man gave Pyro a smirk than turn around to walk away but he did stop and look at me he whispers to me "You better keep your eye on the girl." He then jump in to the air and disappear. I heard a sigh and see Pyro walking up to me he looks at me than said. "You are smarter than this Ventus you know you can't let them him get to you like that." I rolled my eyes than said "I know but he was really getting under my skin. I had to shut him up." "I know but like I said before you are the smart one in our group. Doesn't start losing you head before the tournament." Romeo gave me one last look than turn around and said "It's getting late you can explain to me what happen on the way to the hotel." I smirk at him than follow him. When we got back to our room we saw Hydro and Bolt sleeping and Terra reading a newspaper. He looks at us than said "What happen to the both of you. You guy look as bad as Hydro when he came back from his walk." We both look at Hydro than Pyro said "We will explain tomorrow." He then turn around and went to the restroom. I saw Terra stood up and went to bed. I look at the clock to see how late it was. "Better get some sleep." I went to bed but could not help but think what happen today. I touch my cheek then close my eye to go to sleep.

To Be Continue


	3. The Boy and the Earth

Chapter 2 the boy and the earth

POV James (Bolt)

4:00 AM Hotel

When I got up in the morning I check the time seeing it was pretty early. I look at my brothers seeing that they are all still asleep, with the exception of Pyro who always get up early than everyone. I got dress in my Guardian cloth and left the room. I wanted to get up really early this morning so I can explore the city by myself. I was so excite to be in Fiore, this is the very place all my brother grew up in. When I was exploring the city I notice that it was so lively in the morning, a lot of people were awake and getting ready for the tournament today. I was so excite seeing as this was the first time that I was doing something very big with my brothers. Sure I been in some of their mission but all I did was just sit and watch, this is the first time I really get to do something. I could not help but smile under my mask when I was jumping from the top of the roof of the building. "I wonder when the tournament is going to start?" I ask myself when I stop what look like a park. Since I have been traveling with my brothers I never got a chance to meet other kids my age. I look around seeing all the kids getting excite about the wizard tournament.

I walk around the park when I saw a group of kids gather together around something. I walk over their seeing two kids about my age. "Look little girl I don't know who you are but your guild does not stand a chance against my team." The boy said then pushed the girl down the ground. The girl got up and gave the boy a dirty look "You think you're so good just because you are entering the wizard tournament but, let me tell you that my guild will kick you guild butt!" The girl yells at the boy. The boy look like he had enough of this and was about to hit her again when I stepped in. "Has your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to hit a lady." I told the boy while I grab his hand before he was about to hit her. The boy turns around and punches me right in the face knocking the mask off me. All the kids backed away a little, seeing the anger in the kid eye. "I do not like being touch by someone as low life as you." The boy said walking up to me. When I got a good look at the kids I notice a logo on the right shoulder of the boy. It was the symbol of the Ataxia. I got up from the ground and look the kids in the eye behind my mask. "So you're the new member of Ataxia?" The boy looks at me with a shock expression but smile and said "So your one of those pathetic Guardians." The boy then ran right at me. I could see static coming out of him. "THUNDER CHARGE!" The boy shot a big bolt of lightning at me but I was able to dodge it by jumping over him "BOLT WHIP!" the whip grab the boy by the legs and I threw him to a tree. While all this was happening all the kids started to run away not wanting to be hit by the cross fire. The boy got back up from the tree and charge at me. He starts to throw punches at me but I was able to dodge them and counter back with a kick to the stomach, but he just brushes it off and punches me in the face. I fell back but was able to get my footing and upper cut him in his face. He stumbles back than look at me. He smirks for a moment then said. "You know what, this is pointless. I do not need to beat you right now." I look at him for a moment then put my hand down. "The tournament is not until a couple more hours, I'll wait to crush you then." The boy turns around and starts to walk away. A bolt of lightning hits him and he was gone.

I was about to leave myself when someone grab my hand. I turn to look at the person who grabs me to see who it was. I saw the girl who was arguing with the ataxia boy holding my hand and looking down. "Th-Thank you… For helping me." The girl said that with her face all red. I did not know how to react to that. This was my first time talking to girl the same age as me so I did not know what to say. "My… name is Asuka Connell what is yours?" The girl said that finally looking up at me. "My… n-name is Bolt." The girl smiled at me, then let go of my hand. She picked up her other hand showing my mask that the Ataxia boy knocked off my face. I smile at her and said thanks, and took the mask from her. I put the mask away seeing it was no point in hiding myself anymore. I look back at Asuka who was about to say something when someone call out to us. "Asuka lets go it's time for lunch." We both turn to see a woman who was dress up as a cowgirl walking up to us. "Well hello and who may you be?" the women said looking at me, I did not know what to say but lucky Asuka cut me off. "He my new friend, Bolt!" The women smile at me and extend her hand. "Well hello my name is Bisca Connell I am Asuka mom it nice to meet you." I look at her than shook her hand and smile. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bisca." Asuka than turn to her mother and ask her "Can Bolt come with us for lunch?" She said that with pleading eye. Her mom looks at her then replay. "If it ok with his parent he can come with us." Both Mrs. Bisca and Asuka turn to me. I did not know what to say. I knew my brothers should be up by not, but what could a couple hour hurt. I know I'll be back before the wizard tournament begins. "It ok my brother would not mine." Mrs. Bisca gave me a look than ask "What about your parent." "I don't have parent… I have been living with my brother all my life." I told her with a small smile. She frowns at me than said "O I'm so sorry." I just nodded my head and told her "It fine I never really new my parent and I have really cool brothers." Mrs. Bisca gave me a small smile than lead both me and Asuka out of the park.

We met up with Asuka Father Alzack and the four of us went out for lunch. While we wait for our food I found out a lot about Asuka and her parent. I learn that they were member of Fairy Tail, the guild big brother Pyro was on. I also learn that that both of Asuka parent have magic that involve gun and that Asuka was 10 years old which make me three years older than her. I also told them about my brother and that I was entering the tournament with my brother which shocks them, but Asuka told them that I was a very strong mage which made me blush a little "So what kind of magic do you use?" I stop eating to look at Mr Alzack than told him. "I am a lighting mage." Alzack smile at me than said. "We have a lighting mage to. You might know him, his name is Laxus." I nodded than said. "Yea I heard a lot of story about him. He was one of my biggest inspirations of becoming a Lighting Mage."

While we were still eating we heard a load rumble and I got up and look outside seeing people running. I was about to go out when Mr. Alzack told me to sit. I gave him a strange look than ask why. He said "It probably one of our guild member making a mess, just sit down this happen a lot." I nodded and sat back down. We talk for about an hour when I look at the clock. "Oh, I'm so sorry I have to go my big brothers might get worry." I told them. Alzack and Bisca nodded and said. "It ok you can go we will probably bump in to each other during the tournament. It would be nice to meet your brother." I gave all them a good bye than walk out. I was out the door when I heard someone call out to me. I turn around to see Asuka running up to me. "What is it Asuka?" I ask her when she caught up to me. She looks up to me then look down, her face was all red. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me at the park." She said in a quiet voice. I smile at her than said it was no problem. She looks up to me and with a quick movement kiss me on my cheek. I was stunned for a moment touching my cheek. Asuka then turn around and run but stop to say. "I'll see you at the tournament good luck." She wave at me than run back to her parent. I just stood there for a moment when a hand was place on my shoulder. I look up to see Terra looking at me. I can tell he had a smirk on his face even behind his mask. "So did you have fun on your date little pup?" I turn away blushing but said. "It was not a date." Terra just laughs at me than turn around and walk in the direction of the tournament. "You better put your mask on, the tournament is about to begin." I saw him turn around and headed toward the area. While I was walking I was still smiling knowing that I just made my second friend and I was not planning to lose her…

Kenichi (Terra) POV

6 hour ago Hotel

I woke up in the morning when I heard the door close; I look around seeing that Bolt and Pyro were not in their beds. I sigh than look at the other guy. I got change than look back at both Ventus and Hydro then yell. "Ok everyone time to get up!" Both Hydro and Ventus did not move so I walk up to the restroom and got a bucket of cold water. I walk up to Ventus and threw the water at him. "AHHH!" Ventus scream and fell of the bed when I pour the cold water on him, which in turn woke up Hydro from his peaceful slumber "Can you guy keep it down" Hydro got up looking at me than at Ventus and burst out laughing "Shut up!" Hydro keep laughing but was able to say "Hahaha sorry but this is a good way to wake up to!" Hydro keeps laughing while Ventus went to the restroom to change. I turn back to Hydro and told him "I'm going to look for Pyro, get change and meet us at the tournament." Hydro just nodded. When I was outside of the hotel I try to sense Pyro presence, I was able to get his spirit energy and follow that. I found Pyro training at the edge of the city. When I got their the place look like a battle ground. I walk up to Pyro then call out to him "You did a number on this place." He turns around to face me then said "It wasn't me. Ventus had a run in with an old friend and thing happen." I look around seeing all the turn down tree, the ground look like it has a lot of crack. "You said you were going to tell me what happen yesterday… So what ups?" Pyro took a deep breath and sat down. I walk up to him and sat down next to him. He began to tell me all about how he and Ventus met up with their old guild and how they had a run in with Ataxia. When we were done Pyro ask me what the other was doing. I told him that Ventus and Hydro were going to meet us at the tournament and that Bolt was already gone when I woke up. We both stood up and Pyro said "I guess I'll go find Bolt, you should meet up with the other." I nodded my head and told him "No you should go meet up with the other, I'll go look for Bolt. I want to explore the city anyway." Pyro just nodded in agreement then left for the arena

I walk around the town seeing everyone preparing for the tournament. I could not help but smile under my mask seeing all the happy people. I see a group of kids trying to put up a sigh on top of a building. I walk up to the kids and help them with the sign, all the kids smiled and thank me for the help. I simile at them and walk away. It been awhile since I've been in this city, but to me it like nothing has change. All the people here are still lively then ever. I walk down the street trying to get a sense of Bolt when I past a man wearing a hooded. I did not notice anything wrong with him but then I heard him says something. "Stone Shard." I turn around just in time seeing shard flying right at me and the people around me. "TERRA STONE!" I was quick enough to make stone wall protecting me and the people around me. "You are still quick on the draw Kenichi." I put down the stone wall seeing the man wearing the hooded looking at me. I look at him than sigh. "You know we do not have to do this Igorek." I said walking up to him. "You can still turn back." I was right in front of him and look him straight in the eye. He looks at me then said "I could say the same for you… You could join us and help me save this world from itself." I look away from him for a moment, and said "I guess… were enemy once again?" I look back at him and he just nodded and said "I guess so."

Once those words left his mouth the both of us quick threw a punch at each other. We went at each other throwing punches and kicks at one another when I got the upper hand, and kick him in the guts. He was sent back but was able to move the earth to stop the fall. "EDGE CLAW!" The earth form claw around his hand and he jump at me. He starts to swing at me with the claw, and I was barely able to dodge it when he got really close to me. I put my hand on his chest and yell "SAND HAMMER!" the sand was able to hit him in the chest, but he was able claw the mask out of my face. I look back at him and saw he was slowly standing up. His hand was open and I saw the earth was forming an axe in his hand. "STONE HATCHED!" He brought the axe up and rush toward me. I saw he was going all in I grab my mask and took a breath and yell "Lio…" I was not able to finish my attack when my shadow stops me. I look back up to see Sting holding Igorek wrist and Rough holding me back with his shadow magic. I calm down letting my muscle rest. "If you guy want to fight you should save it for the tournament." Rough said releasing me from the shadow magic. I look at Igorek seeing Sting have let him go. He also has calm down and put away his axe. Igorek look at me than said "The choice to join us will always be open my friend." He turn away letting the earth surround him and disappear in the earth.

"So since he gone I guess that leave you to tell us who you are?" I turn back seeing both Sting and Rough looking at me. I was about to say something to them when I sense someone put a sword near my throat. I did not have to turn around to know who the sword belong to. "Naoko put the sword down we do not have to resort to violence." I heard Rough call out to Naoko. Naoko glare at me at the back of my head than turn her attention to Rough "This boy and the other, destroy half the city and also made a mockery on the memorial of Kenichi and you say it ok." I heard her said that with venom in her voice. I look at both Rough and Sting look at each other then back and Naoko. Sting clear his voice then said. "Look Naoko, I know you are upset about what happen four years ago, but you got to learn to let go." Naoko kept her eye on her step-brother then back at me. She drops her sword but gave me a punch in the stomach so hard it brought me to my knee. "When I see you in the tournament I'm going to make you sorry." Naoko gave me a quick glare then, storm of. It took me a moment to get my breath but I was able to stand up to see that both Sting and Rough was still there. "You ok?" I nodded at them and said "I had worse." Sting smirk at me but Rough still had a frown on his face. "I know this may not mean anything coming from an opponent, but you better be careful. When Naoko get mad there no telling what she cable of." All I did was just nodded then turn around. "I guess I'll see you at the tournament." I said walking away from my former member. I walk away from them but could not help the smile on my face. "Naoko never change." I said to myself, when I heard a familiar voice. "What is it Asuka?" I look at where the voice is coming from seeing the youngest member of the Guardian getting a kiss on the cheek. My smiles turn to a smirk when I saw the girl running away into to the dinner. I walk up to Bolt placing a hand on his shoulder and said "So did you have fun on your date little pup?" I was Bolt blush and heard him yell "It was not a date!" I just laughs than turn around to the direction of the tournament. "You better put your mask on, the tournament is about to begin." I said to Bolt and walk toward the tournament. While I was walking there all I could think was how fun this tournament was going to be.

To Be Continue.


	4. Day One

Chapter 3 Day one

Romeo (Pyro) POV

Fiore Arena

When I got to the gate of the tournament I saw many guilds already there and a lot of people already sitting in the stance. I try to walk around not to draw to much attention to myself trying to find both Ventus and Hydro. I saw them talking to each other near the middle of the arena so I stated to walk toward them. I was about to go up to them when someone bump in to me. "Sorry sorry sorry." I look at the person who bumps into me to see a familiar face. "It ok, I was not paying attention to where I was going." I said to the girl. She smile and was about to say something when someone call out to her. "Wendy come on, the tournament is about to start, let's go!" We both turn around to see Natsu running toward us. When he stops and saw me he smiles. "Hey Pyro you made it." Natsu said extending his hand. I smile at him under my mask and shook it. Wendy looks at me and Natsu then ask. "You both know each other?" I was about to answer her but Natsu cut me off. "Yea we met last night." He told Wendy then said "We better get going the tournament is going to start any moment." Natsu said running back to where he came from. I look back at Wendy than said to her. "It was nice to meet you Wendy. I hope we can meet again." I saw Wendy blush and turn away a bit. I could not help but smile, seeing Wendy act the same way she did four years ago. She said goodbye and apologize again then ran off to where Natsu went.

I turn around to walk to Ventus and Hydro when I saw that they were already walking toward me. "So the big boss doses have a soft side for a pretty face." Hydro said trying to hold back his chuckle. "Now you should not tease our leader Hydro. This may actually be a good thing for us." Venus said in a calm voice but I can tell he was amused by this. "I mean if he is too busy sucking face with the blue headed girl he would have no time to make drill training for us." Ventus said finally letting a small chuckle out. I just look at the both of them and said "Well Ventus unlike you, I was able to keep my identity a secret." Both Hydro and Ventus stop laughing and Ventus face turn different color of red. "What do you mean? Ventus told someone about us?" Hydro asks looking from me then Ventus. I look at them with an amuse smile than turn around and walk off "I tell you while we look for the other." While we were searching for Terra and Bolt, Ventus and I told Hydro about what happen last night. He also told us about his encounter with one of the Ataxia. It took us a while but we finally found Bolt and Terra when the wizard tournament was about to start. We all walk to where the other teams were when we heard the trumpet and music signaling the start of the tournament. When I look at the other team I saw many familiar faces. I look at the other team until I found Fairy Tail. I saw that the five member of their team was Natsu (Of course), Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy. I was kind of confused that I did not see Erza, Lucy or even Juvia on their team. I notice Wendy was looking up at me and I gave her a friendly wave. She blushes and wave back at me. I smile at that then heard a load voice "Greeting everyone, welcome to the X795 Wizard tournament!" I turn away from Wendy to see a giant smile pumpkin thing floating in the middle of the arena. "I'll like to thank everyone for coming and hope that you all with have a great time!" I heard the whole arena came alive, with all the yelling and cheering. I felt the adrenalin building up inside of me like four years ago. I was ready for the tournament and ready to show the world what me and by brother got. I look at the floating pumpkin to see his smile was gone and a sad smile was replaced on it. "I know it been four years since the incident in the X791 wizard tournament, but I would like to have a moment of peace for the memory of the people that were lost, and for the people who had suffer." My brother and I felt a little bit uneasy from hearing that. Seeing all the people in the arena paying their respect for their lost and knowing that we also cause the same suffering to or guild made us feel guilty. I look back at Wendy and Natsu, seeing Natsu had his head down while Wendy had tear in her eye. I turn my head not to see their sad faces, because it was making me feel even more at fault. I look back up to the Pumpkin who smile again and said. "Thank you for all 155 guild team for coming to the tournament. To honor the memory of the Tournament of X791 the entry task would be…" The Pumpkin pauses for effect and raise his hand. We all look up to the sky to see a familiar figure coming out of the cloud.

"I'll like to introduce the qualification task, The Sky Labyrinth!" The crowd and contestant marvel in awe to see the old labyrinth in all its glory. "The same rule will apply in this task. The first eight teams, who make it to the end of the labyrinth, will be our contestant in the X795 wizard tournament." I look around seeing all the other teams were getting pump up and ready for this. I look out in front seeing many walkways being constructed leading toward the sky labyrinth and sense something very strange. I look around ignoring anything else the host has to say, looking for where the strange vibe was coming from. I finally spot the source of the presence near the front of the crowd of team seeing the leader of Ataxia, Hayato Watanabe. He grins at me then gave me a friendly wave. I just glare at him then turn back to the host. "Ok everyone I hope you are all prepared for this. The Sky Labyrinth has the same feature as the one four years ago but some new added feature." The pumpkin host spoke while my team and the other were all getting ready near the walkway that lead to the masses Labyrinth. "Now the time has come for the tournament to begin good luck to all you brave guild member and hope you make your guild shine!" As the last word left the host mouth a gun fire was shot signaling the start of the tournament. All the team rushing toward the Sky Labyrinth running up the walkway. This is where we will show the world are power as the guardian and show our old guild how strong we are…

Daisuke (Ventus) POV

Sky Labyrinth

When we got to the entrance of the Labyrinth I took the lead and was amaze on how big the Labyrinth was. I knew that my brothers are counting on me to get us out of here fast and I was not going to disappoint them. "PRIMATE WAIL" I yell letting out a sonic wail stretching out threw the hallway of the Labyrinth. I heard the sonic come back to me and know where we have to go. "Ok guy follow me!" I yell to my brother leading them to one of the passage. We run about half in the hallway when Terra yells at us "EVERY ONE GET DOWN!" We all duck down just in time to see bullet flying toward us. We turn around seeing a wizard team behind us. "Ok boy we are going to say this once, so stay out of our way and you do not have to get hurt." A man spoke pointing out a gun toward us. "Do you know who are they?" I heard Bolt said under his breath. "They are the Deathshot guild. All mage that use gun magic, they are not powerful but can be very annoying." I said letting the wind go around my hand. "Well we do not have time for this, the faster we take them out the faster we can get out of here." I heard Pyro said seeing fire coming out of his hand. "Oh you think you can really beat us." The man spoke again signaling his team to get ready for a fight, or a shoot down in their case. Pyro start laughing and yell "GUARDIAN STRIKE!" We all rush at them and start our first fight in the tournament.

Five minute later

"That was a little too easy if you ask me." I said after we took care of Deathshot guild with not much problem. We lost some time fighting the team so we had to pick up the pace. When we got to the end of the hallway we suddenly felt the whole labyrinth moving. "What the hell is going on?" I heard Hydro yell while trying to keep his balance. "The Sky Labyrinth change every now and then we just have to keep moving or were going to get throw of the off!" I yell trying to run out the hallway. We were all able to get out of the hallway when the Sky Labyrinth stops shaking. "Ok the place stops moving, where do we go know." I heard Bolt say that while gasping for air. I use my primate wail again and was able to hear the echo of the exit. "Where not that far away let keep going." We start to run again when we got to a big area with countless of guild team were fighting each other. 'We do not have time for them just keep running and knock anyone that gets in our way." Pyro yell rushing toward the crowd of mage punching anyone who got in his way. "Even if he does not see it, he really does act a whole lot like the Salamander." Terra said following right behind Pyro. I head Hydro laugh and the three of us follow their lead. We took down many mages and were able to get to the path that leads to the exit of the Labyrinth. "There it is let's go." I yell at my brother and we rush for the exit when something stops us and knock all of us down. I look up seeing a shadow circling around us.

"Did we just get our ass kick by shadows?" I heard Hydro as we try to stand up. "Thank you boy for leading us to the exit, you did all the work and all we have to do is wait." Five figures came out of the shadow and stand right in front of us. We got to our feet quick and got ready to fight. "How did we not sense them?" Bolt ask me charging his attack up. "They were using our shadow as a way to block their presence." I told him taking out my Hurricane Rod. "We do not have time to waste let take them out and get out of here" I said readying my staff when suddenly a big explosion under the shadow team sent them falling down. We all look at the end of the corridor to see team Ataxia there. "I cannot believe you got taken down so easily by a no name guild." Hayato said looking at us with a big smirk on his face. I kept eyeing them not putting down my staff. "You do not have to worry Daisuke we did not came here to fight. There are two more spot in the tournament, we made sure the other did not make it." I heard the man in green spoke. "What about our guild Yuuro?" I said slowly putting down my staff. He laughs and started to walk toward the exit of the Labyrinth. The other Ataxia follow him but a man in blue stop "Do not worry we made sure your guild is fine. It would not be fun to crush you without your old guild watching." He looks at Hydro than turn around. "That guy really gives me the creep." We all heard Hydro said then head toward the exit. Bolt and Terra follow him but me and Pyro stay behind. "I don't like how this play out." I told Pyro, he look at me then responded. "We may not like how this went down, but if what they say is true then we made it to the tournament." Pyro then look away and walk toward the exit. I sigh then follow the rest of my group. This may not be the way we planned to get in the tournamen , but we can still redeem ourselves later on.

Kenichi (Terra) POV

Fiore Arena

When me and Bolt follow Hydro out of the Labyrinth we were stop by the pumpkin host. "Congratulation Team Guardian you are the final team that made it to the end of the sky Labyrinth." He spoke with a big smile on his face. "You have earned the right to show of your power and skill so you can make a name for not only yourselves but also for your guild." After he said that Pyro and Hydro came out of the exit of the Labyrinth looking down. "I'll leave you guy to enjoys your win, we will say the victor of the tournament in five minute so feel free to relax until then." The host left us and I turn back toward Pyro and ask. "So what the plan now, Pyro?" He gave me unsure smile then said "We will stick to the plan. Whatever this tournament throw at us we will be ready." Pyro then look at the clock and said "It almost time for them to call us we better get going." We went in the direction the host left and heard many cheering people and trumpet playing. When we got close to the entrance of the Arena someone stop us. The women came up to us and ask "Are you Team Guardian?" Pyro told the women yes and she ask us to follow her. She led us to a different entrance to the arena. "This is where you will enter please wait until they call you. We all nodded and she left. "So I guess we wait?" Hydro said breaking the silence after the women left. "Yea I guess we wait." I said after.

Cole (Hydro) POV

Fiore Arena

We wait in the room for about ten minute when we heard the pumpkin host outside the door to the arena. "Thank you everyone for your wait, and now it time to present you this year eight contestant for the X795 Wizard tournament!" The crowd cheers and yell for excitement and many foot stomping can be heard. "So without further delay let me introduce our eight winner of the first task." I look back to see how my brother were feeling about all this, I saw that everyone was very calm with the exception of Bolt who was swaying back and forth from excite. I turn my head back to the door but saw that Pyro walk right past me to stand in front. "I guess this is it?" Pyro said to all of us. "Now I like to welcome the eighth place team. They are not a well know guild and are new to the tournament. I like you all to give a round of applause to TEAM GUARDIAN!" Our door open and we all walk out on to the arena. When we step out we heard many booing and talk about us. "Who are these kids?" "Our guild lost to a bunch of kids" We heard many other remark but we just ignore it and kept walking toward the center of the arena. "Ok now for our seventh place winner. They are the same as team Guardian, not well known around here but strong enough to be able to make it in the tournament. Let me introduce our seventh place TEAM ATAXIA!" We saw team ataxia walk out of their door and walk toward the center of the arena. They were given the same attitude from the crowd like us, but they did not let that get to them. They stood beside us and I saw Hayato gave Pyro a friendly smile. "I hope you're ready for the show" He smirks at him then turn to the crowd.

After team Ataxia was call out I sort of zone out the rest of the team because I could already guest who they were going to be, but I did listen to were each team came in. Sixth place was Mermaid Heel. When they came out they got a lot of positive reaction to the male raito of the crouad and some death glare by some rival female mages. In Fifth place was Blue Pegasus, I turn to Ventus to see if he would react to his old guild being call but he just stood dare staring at Ataxia. After Blue Pegasus was Team Quarto Cerberus or was it Quarto Puppy, I can never remember which one. They came out and one of them keeps tripping over his own foot. In Third place was my old guild Lamia Scale. I look at them seeing Lyon and the rest of his team walking toward the center of the arena. I look at each member of the team until I saw Chelie. She saw me too and gave me a friendly wave. I return the wave and she smile and turn to the crowd and start waving at them. In second place was Sabertooth, I did not have to look at Terra because I know he really did not care much of his guild but when I saw them walk toward the center, I notice one of the Sabertooth mage was glaring at us… No wait she was glaring at Terra. I turn to Terra seeing he was looking away not to lock eye with that girl, which is wired seeing is he is wearing a mask. The last guild to come out was of course the guild that won the last tournament that I was here. Team Fairy Tail came out with all its glory and the whole arena shook with excitement. Oh did I mention when they came out the great salamander broke the door, instead of waiting until it open by itself. "Dame Pyro your guild sure knows how to make an entrance." I told him, he just chuckle and said "That my old guild for you." They came to the center and I saw the great salamander and the blue hair girl from earlier wave to Pyro. He just nodded at them and wave back. "Ok these are the eight teams that will be competing in the X795 Wizard tournament. The First event will start tomorrow, until then I would like all the team to prepare themselves for tomorrow and for all you other people the cheer for your guild member. I hope you enjoy your first day and hope to see all you high energy enthusiasm tomorrow." The whole stadium shook was clapping and shouting and then the host disappear I was about to ask Pyro something when someone tackle me into a hug. I look down at the person to see it was Chelie. She gave me a smile then said "Congratulation on making into the tournament." I gave her a nodded but could not help but smile under my mask. "Do you have any plan right now?" She asks with a big smile. I look back at the other guy and saw Pyro giving me an ok nodded. "No I don't any plan right now." Her smile grew bigger, and she grabs my hand then led me out of the arena "You're new here right, I want to show you around the town." She said as we ran out of the arena. I turn back to my brother before they disappear from my sight.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

Fiore Arena

I smile under my mask seeing Hydro running of with the Sky God Slayer. "I guess it just leave the four of us?" I said looking back at the remaining three guardians. "No it just you two, me and Terra have to go somewhere." Ventus said addressing both him and Terra. Terra gave him a questionable look but did not disagree. "Ok I guess. Make sure you guy get back to the hotel before midnight." I told to them as they were leaving. Ventus just laugh and said "Ok mom we won't get in to much trouble." We saw them walk away and I turn toward Bolt. "So what do you want to do?" Bolt was about to respond when someone tackle him down, and both him and the attacker feel toward the ground. The attacker was giving bolt a bear hug and yell "Bolt congratulation on making it to the tournament!" I saw bolt was struggling to stand and try to get the girl off of him. "Thank Asuka but can you let go me? You're starting to cut my source of air." Asuka saw Bolt was turning blue and started to blush. She then let go of Bolt and started to bombard him with apology. I could not help but chuckle seeing Bolt in this situation. It was rare to see him act like a kid than a guardian warrior. It was very amusing to watch as both Bolt was trying to calm Asuak down and Asuak was still apologizing to him.

They were like that for a few miniute when someone was calling out to Asuka. "Asuka there you are, I was looking all over the place for you." I turn toward the voice to see Wendy running toward us. Asuka also turn toward her and said "Sorry Wendy I want to congratulate my friend for making it in the tournament." Wendy smile at her then turn toward me and ask "Oh hi Pyro what are you doing here?" she blush a bit then gave me a friendly smile. "I was just watching my little brother being taken down by a little girl." I said with a smirk under my mask looking at Bolt. Bolt gave me a death glare from behind his mask but I could also tell he was blushing at that comment. Wendy face grew even redder then turn to Asuka "Asuka did you apology to them?" Asuka nodded her head then turn toward me and said "It nice to meet one of Bolt older brother. I'm Asuka Connell" I patted her head and turn toward Wendy. "Is she your sister or cousin?" I ask already knowing the answer. "No she is one of my friend daughters. I'm just watching her for today." Wendy said her face still red but not that much. Asuka then start to jump up and down and ran toward Wendy "Wendy can Bolt and his brother hang out with us?" she said with pleading eye. Wendy looks nervous then turns to look toward us. "If it's ok with them." I look down at Bolt then turn back toward Wendy "Sure, we don't have any plan at the moment. We would love to join you, right Bolt." I said to them seeing Bolt nodded to my decision. Asuka jump up for joy, and grab Bolt by the arm. She drags him out of the arena with me and Wendy following right behind. "Sorry about her behavior." Wendy said stop and look down at the ground. "It's ok." I said picking up her chin. "Kids need to express their feeling, It not good for them to bottle it up inside." I told her. She smiles at me and I felt something burning inside of me. I ignore the feeling and grab Wendy by the hand and ran to catch up with Bolt and Asuka. "We may be opponent in the tournament but that does not mean we cannot be friend outside of it." I told her as we caught up with the kids. She gave me another smile then let go of my hand to catch up with Asuka and Bolt. "I may have been weak four years ago, but now I have the power to protect you and fairy Tail." I said to myself as I follow behind…

To Be Continue


	5. A Simple Kiss

(A/N) Just for people who may ask about this. The mask that the guardian are wearing have hole for the eye. So people can see their eye. And James AKA Bolt is not wearing his mask in this chapter.

Chapter 4 A Simple Kiss

Kenichi (Terra) POV

Outside Fiore Arena

When Ventus and I were out of the arena I finally turn toward him and ask him what he wants from me. Ventus just look at me and gave a small chuckle. "We're meeting one of my old friends." I gave Ventus a strange look under my mask, but did push any further. We walk around the city for about 30 min when we stop at a park. "She should be here somewhere?" Ventus said looking around the park. I notice a girl in a frilly dress spot us and start to wave. "Is that her?" I ask pointing at the girl. Ventus nodded and said "Yea that her." I was about to say hi to the girl when we walk up to her, but stop when I saw someone standing near her. "Who invite you?" Naoko said giving me a death glare. "I invite them." The girl said in a calm voice. She walks up to me and stretches out her hand. "My name is Manami Lates and I assume you must be Terra." I nodded and shook her hand. "Why did you invite them?" Naoko ask giving Manami a frustrating look. "I don't trust them, I mean they always were mask every time I see them. What do they have to hide?" Naoko ask turning away from Manami and looking back at Ventus and me. Ventus spoke up before I could say anything and said "The reason we wear these mask is to pay our respect to our old master. Also we don't take these masks of because our master has an honor system we would like to follow." Naoko gave us a strange look then ask Manami "How did you meet them again?" Manami sigh and look annoyed "I meet Ventus on one of my mission a few months ago. He told me him and his brothers were coming here for the tournament. I told him I would give him a tour" She told her in an obvious tone. "Look you told me to come here because you had something important to discuss, I'm not here to give people a tour!" Naoko yell at Manami still looking frustrated. "What I have to discuss with you also involve them. So it would be best if you would stop asking all these unneeded question." She then turn to Ventus and took his hand and walk out of the park. I look back at Naoko then said "I guess we should follow them." Naoko just gave me a blank stare then walk past me to follow Ventus and Manami. "I hope Ventus know what he doing?" I said under my breath before I follow them.

Me and Naoko follow both Manami and Ventus around the city for a while. While we were walking I try to control myself from staring at Naoko, but could not help but notice how beautiful she becomes. She finally caught on and asks "Why do you keep staring at me." I turn my gaze away from her trying to think of anything that did not sound too bad, but the only thing I came up with was a pretty bad line. "I could not help but see how beautiful you look under the moonlight." Naoko face look shock but was then replace with a very angry expression. "Don't think you can smooth talking your way out of your beat down your gone get tomorrow. Coming tomorrow I'm going to rip your throat out." She threatens and walks away from me to catch up to Ventus and Manami. I could not help but kick myself from how stupid that plays out. I have not seen my childhood friend in four year and the moment I see her again I act like a complete weirdo. I nodded my head and started to walk to catch up to them.

Daisuke (Ventus) POV

Fiore City

I could not believe my child hood friend would come up with a crazy plan like this. The main idea for this meeting was too hook up Manami friend and Terra together… WHAT THE HELL! Is not like I don't believe they would not make a good couple or anything but come one. They only met each other for 5 minute and the girl already cannot stand Terra. I know Manami is smart and all but dose she really believes that they can get together. We have been walking around for a while and both me and Manami was coming up with a plan. Luck for us her magic can let us communicate with our mind so her friend and Terra do not have to listen to us. "Are you sure this will work." I thought to Manami as she just kept her monotone expression. "Of course this will work, you idiot. Kenichi like Naoko, and Naoko like Kenichi, and Kenichi is Terra." She thought to me. I look at her for a moment and thought "How do you know they like each other… And can you stop calling us by our original name." Again she was silence but thought "Because Naoko have deep feeling for "TERRA" when she was a child, and the only reason she is acting the way, is because she do not want to get hurt like she did when she believe he die." My thought went silence for a moment but then someone call out to us. "Are you guy ok, you guy been quite for quite a while." I turn around to see that Terra was walking next to us with a calm face expression. "Yea I'm find just lost in thought." He looks at me for a moment then said "Look if you do not need me right now I am going back to the hotel." Terra turn around and was about to walk away when I heard Manami voice inside my head shouting stop him. "WAIT!" I yell at Terra. He jumps back a bit quite shock at me yelling at him but then regain his composer. "Now what?" He asks. "Why don't we all have diner right now and after that you can go back to the hotel" I suggested. Both Naoko and Terra was about to object but I cut them off before they can. "Good let get a move on." I said walking in to any random restaurant. I heard Terra sigh and Naoko groan.

When we all sit down on a table I was sitting down next to Manami forcing Terra and Naoko sitting together. "So what do you want to eat?" I said trying to get the conversation started. No one spoke up for a moment then I thought to Manami "What the heck do we do, this is not going anywhere." She was silence then thought "We have to get them alone" "How would that help, if they are alone for more than five minute Naoko would just kill Terra." "Trust me I know what I'm doing" I sigh for a moment then look up toward Terre and Naoko who were giving me a strange look. "Are you sure you're ok you been spacing out a lot." I just nodded and we order our food and ate in silence. When we were done eating Manami finally spoke up for the first time in a while. "I'm feeling tired Ventus can you take me home." I turn my head and look at her in shock. "What! After all this time you just want to go home." I told her in my mind. She ignore me and continue saying. "Terra can you please take Naoko home it would really please me." Oh, now I see what she doing. "What! I'm 18, I don't need anyone looking out for me!" She yells at Manami. Manami then look sad and tear were starting to come out of her eye. "I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt. After four years ago I just feel better knowing you have someone with you." I just look at here cannot believe… well actually I can believe she would stoop this low. Naoko step back seeing Manami tear and sigh. "Ok ok, if walking home with this thing make you feels better then I will." Manami tear stop and she went back to her monotone expression. "Thank you Terra for accompany her" she then turn around and grab my hand and walk away from them. I look back seeing Naoko confuse expression, Then turn back to look at Manami as she pull me into an ally. "I thought I was taking you home." I ask her as she let go of my hand. She looks at me for a moment then slap the back of my head. "No you idiot, this is just part of the plan. Can you hide our presence with your magic?" I nodded as she smiles at me. "Good were going to follow them."

Kenichi (Terra) POV

Fiore City

I watch as Manami was dragging Ventus away, and then turn my head back to Naoko "We should probably get going?" I ask as she looks back toward me. She just stared at me and turns her head away. "Look I do not need you to walk me home." She said as she was walking away. I run up to her and said "But you said…" I could not finish my sentence when Naoko cut me off "Look I only said that to make Manami feel better, you don't have to walk with me." I look at her for a moment then sigh out of frustration. I knew Naoko was stubborn as a child but this was getting childish. "Look I know you don't like me but seeing that your friend like my brother we are pretty much stuck together for the time being." Her eye flares with anger as she walks up to me. "Look the only reason Manami was helping your brother is because she was doing him a favor and nothing more." I stare at her in the eye and let out another sigh. "What do you have against me, is it because of the fight I had the other day? Look I'm sorry if what I did offend you or the memory of your friend but being mad at other people is not the way to go" She said nothing for a moment but then got really angry and yell. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me this stuff!? You don't even know me and frankly this is none of your business!"

She turn around and was about to walk away when I grab her wrist "To hell with that, It is my business when you keep blowing me off like this!" I yell at her turning her around. She looks at me with a shock face but then punch me on the side of my head, making me let go of her. "You pervert don't touch me." She said as she was holding her wrist. I was starting to get angry with her but I knew I had to control myself. "Look I get it, you lost someone important to you and it hurt. That does not mean you should go around being angry at everyone." I said to her. Her faces show no expression but I saw tear were coming down her eye. I was about to say something when she charge at me throwing punches to my chest. "Who do you think you are lecturing me about my feeling!?" She yells as she was crying and hitting me. "He did everything for me, He left the orphanage because I ask him, He joins Sabertooth because I want to and He die because I was too weak to help him!" her punches was getting softer as her tear were coming out harder. "How could you say you understand how I feel, when you don't know anything about me!" She finally stops punching me but her body was still shaking. I was so shock to see her like this. I see Naoko cry a couple of time but never like this. I did not know what to say or do. I felt bad know that I was the cause of this but I knew I can't tell her the truth. I walk up to her putting my arm around her and giving her a hug. I felt she was trying to get out of the embrace but was too weak to do so. We stood there for a moment then I started to speak. "Look… Your right I don't know a lot about you but that does not mean I don't know how you feel. Losing someone important to you hurt and the pain of feeling weak is terrible, I get it. But pushing away people who only want to help is not the way to go." I stood their holding her for a while when she finally spoke. "I h-hate this, cr-ying in fr-ont of my ene-my make me feel so weak." I look down at her seeing she was looking up to me with tear still in her eye. I stare at her then said "Look this may not mean much to you, but Crying for a person you care about does not make your weak or useless, it only show how much you care for them." I look at her as she turns her head her cheek glowing red. She finally pushes away from me and turns around and started to walk away.

I did not know whether or not I should follow her or just go back to the hotel, but Naoko stop a couple feet from me and turn around and said "Are you coming, I'm tired and I would really like to go home." I just smile under my mask as I walk up to her and we both began walking toward her house. As we walk she took my hand and said "Look this does not change anything. I'm still going to ripe your throat out and beat you tomorrow." I just nodded walking hand to hand with her. I could tell she feeling a little better from the outburst and felt relieve that she was able to let it all out. When we got to the front of the entrance of the Female dorm of Saber tooth she let go of my hand and look down for a bit. "Look… I'm sorry for hitting you." I was quite shock that she apologize for the hitting me but nodded accepting the apology. "I also… want to thank you for helping me and for the advice." She said playing with her hair. I did not know where this was leading seeing it was odd for her to not only say sorry but also saying thank you. She then gave me one big hug and pulls my mask of to the side to kiss me on the cheek. She turns around to walk toward the door but stop and turn around then said. "If you tell anyone about the whole tear and what happen just know I'll kill you." She then gave me a smile I have not seen in a while and said "I'll see you at the tournament Terra." she then turn around and head back toward the door. I stood there for a moment not knowing what to do or how to react. I was able to get my feet to work again and start to walk back toward the hotel. As I was walking through the street I could not believe what the heck just happen. "So look like you and your childhood friend made up." I turn around and saw Ventus walking toward me. "Yea we did… Thank for the help bro." Daisuke just laugh and walk ahead of me "Don't thank me, thank Manami it was her plan." I just smile at him and follow him toward the hotel

Cole (Hydro) POV

4 Hour ago Fiore City

After I was taken away by my dream girl, we end up walking around the stand that was occupying the street. "There sure are a lot of venders here." I said to Chelie trying to start a conversation. Chelie look up at me and then nodded and said "Yea there always a lot of vender when the wizard tournament arrive. It easy for them to earn a quick buck with all the people excite with the tournament, they do not know what they are buying." She then took my hand and drags me to one of the building that had a Blue Pegasus emblem on it. "Where are we going?" I ask when we were in the building. "I just have to meet up with my cousin and my niece. After that we can check the other stand." I nodded at Chelie and was glad I was wearing a mask so she could not see the surprise face I had. I remember the last time I was here Sherry and the guy from Ventus old guild was engage. I never knew they already had a kid together. When we walk around the building which I later found out was a café, I could not help but notice all the familiar face I have not seen in a long time.

When we got to the counter I saw Sherry and her fiancé… no wait I mean her husband. "Hello cousin." Sherry said when she notices us. She then smile at me then gave an evil smirk at Chelie. "I see you finally found yourselves a boyfriend cuz." When the last word left her mouths both me and Chelie turn different shade of red, again I thank the god I was wearing a mask. "N-no h-he is nn-ot my boyfriend… W-where just friend." Chelie said trying and failing to talk straight. I was able to get my composer back and said "Hello my name is Hydro. It nice to meets one of Chelie relative. I can see that all her family is as beautiful as her." After I was done talking, I saw Sherry face turn red and her husband giving me a death glare. "Look it none of my business what you have with my wife, but you better not hurt our sweet Chelie." The man said looking at me. He stares at me for a couple of second then ask "Aren't you the kid from Guardian?" I was shock that he remember who I was, but did not let that get to me. "Yea this is my brother and I first time in this tournament." He looked at me with a skeptic gaze and asks "Why are you still wearing your mask? The tournament is done for the day you can take it off." I knew sooner or later these questions would come, so me and my brother thought of an alibi for this. "These masks were given to us by our old master." I said to him pointing at my mask. "We don't take it off because it would feel like were dehorning him." Sherry husband still did not look convince but luck for me Sherry came to my rescue. "Oh stop harassing the boy, love." She turns toward her husband and put her hand on his cheek. "If Chelie think he ok then you know, you don't have to worry." Her husband face turn all red but his facial expression did not change. "Well if you she thinks he ok then I trust her." He then grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him.

Chelie finally spoke up after the whole boyfriend things and start to talk normal… well as normal as she can. "R-ren-san, S-sherry-ch-an can you stop harassing him." She looks at them but her face was still red. "W-what d-o you need Sherry-chan?" Both Sherry and her husband, who I just finally found out was call Ren, red stop gazing into each other and turn toward us. "Oh sorry cuz, I just want your help in watching Sakura-chan, but seeing that you have other plan I think I can find someone else to watch her." She gave me a wink and nudges me and Chelie out the door. "Have a nice night you two… Oh and Hydro makes sure you bring her back before midnight. Our little sky princess need her beauty sleep for the tournament tomorrow." Sherry smile and wave at us while we walk out the café.

When Sherry finally went back inside, I turn to Chelie but she was staring at the ground her face all red. "I'm sorry about my cousin." She finally spoke after we walk a few blocks away from the café. I just laughed at what she said and took her hand "It ok" I told her as she looks up from the ground. I could see her face was still red from all the comment and continues saying "You have really nice people looking out for you. You should not feel embarrass having them around" She smile at me and gave me a tight hug. I start to think this mask was my lucky charm seeing how it was saving my facial expression a lot of time. When she finally let go of the embrace she took my hand and we walk off toward the other stand. We had a great time playing all the game watching all the performance that it felt like an actual date, but I clear my head out of that seeing that Chelie only known Hydro for a couple of hour. We were done with one of the stand game when I heard Chelie stomach growl. I turn toward her seeing her face turn red and I smile at how cute she was. "Let go find something to eat?" I ask her as she nodded her head.

Chelie took me to a restaurant that she likes as a child. When we were ordering our food I heard a familiar voice yelling at someone. "Can you keep your hand off my wife you frost wannabe!?" We turn around seeing Lyon and the guy from Fairy Tail he always fights with standing out of the restaurant. "Look Juvia-chan I know you are married but I still believe you and me can still be together." We walk up to them seeing Lyon and The Fairy Tail guy grabbing the arm of a blue hair women who look like she was about to pass out. "Juvia arms are starting to hurt!" She yells as they were pulling her hand. I turn toward Chelie who look embrace at the scene and I sigh and walk toward them. They were too busy fighting with each other that they did not notice me walking up to them. "Stop pulling her arm, you're hurting her!" "I'll stop if you stop!" I sigh at how immature they were and spin both of them around before they could say anything and punch them in the stomach. "Ouff." They both said and bend down from the punch. "You guy really need to act your age." I said as they were trying to stand up. "What the hell was that for?" The guys from Fairy Tail yell as he finally got to his feet. "You guy were making a scene in the middle of the street and you guy were hurting that women over there." I said pointing at the women Chelie was helping. Both the guy were looking at me from head to toe when Lyon eye widen. "Hey I know you!" He yells pointing at me. I hold my breath and got really worry about this. "Does he know who I really am?" I said that in my mind. "You're that kid from that guardian team." I sigh that he did not recognize me and nodded my head. "Yea that me, I came here with my brother to enter… You know what I'm getting tired telling everyone this story." I said rubbing my head. Chelie and that woman walk up to us. Chelie was giving Lyon a stern look. "Lyon-san I told you a million times to stop harassing Juvia. Juvia is Gray-san wife you have to accept it." She told him and Lyon just sigh. "I know but my love for juvia will never die." He said as he turns back to Gray. "You better keep your eye on her… If I see that you ever miss treating her I won't hesitate to kill you." Lyon say looking Gray in the eye. He just smile and said. "I won't ever let you have Juvia, you Frost wannabe." They look at each other in the eye for a moment then Lyon start to smile. He nodded his head and Gray walk toward Juvia and links his arm with her. "We should get back home Juvia." Juvia just smile and nodded her head.

We watch as they walk away and I turn around seeing Lyon was talking to Chelie. "So what are you doing here?" "I'm came here with a friend" I walk up toward them and Chelie notice me and grab my hand. "This is my friend Hydro, he been keeping me company." Chelie said as Lyon look at our hand. My face went red under my mask and did not know how to respond. Lyon looks at me then back at Chelie for a few second. He started at us then had a big smile on his lip. "It good to see you finally moving on Chelie." He said as he turns away. "Cole would never want you to feel sad for him." He walk away leaving me alone with Chelie. I look down at her, but her face was looking at the ground. "Are you ok?" I ask putting my hand on her cheek. She looks up at me with tear in my eye "I'm sorry… It just that, I don't want to forget about him." I look at her as her tear was coming down even harder. "Look you once told me that you believe he still alive." I told her as I wipe the tear from her eye. "So that mean you won't have to forget about him." She looks at me deep into my eye and turn away. "It getting late I better go home… Sherry-chan may get worry." I nodded my head and told her I would walk her home. The walk to her house was quiet and it was long but we finally were able get to there. Chelie look up to me and said she was sorry for what happen and how bad the festival had ended but I just told her it was ok and gave her a hug. "Look Chelie I know we just met and It may not be much coming from me but some time it ok to let go and move on." I said picking up her chin. "He would not want you to feel bad for him but to be happy with the people you still have." She look at me and smile at me "Thanks Hydro I really needed that." I let go of the embrace and move my mask a little to give her a kiss on the forehead. Her face turn red and I could not help smile. "Have a nice dream and I'll see you tomorrow." Chelie just nodded her head face still red as she turn around and went inside. I wait until I know she was inside then I turn around to walk back to the hotel. "I hope Hydro can protect you unlike Cole." I said to myself as I walk down the street.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

6 Hour ago Fiore City

I could not help but feel great walking with Wendy right now. I have not seen her in four years and she looks as beautiful as ever. I remember that we were not close when we were young but I always had a crush on her as a child. We were walking hand in hand while we see Asuka and Bolt walking in front of us. We walk for a while when we heard some of the people comment about us holding hand. "Isn't that Wendy from Fairy Tail?" "Is that her boyfriend?" Me and Wendy look at them and then at each other. Wendy face turn red as my fire and let go of my hand then look at the ground. Me and Wendy stand there for a moment feeling awaked about the situation, until Asuka ran up to us and grab both our hand. "Come one Wendy-neesan, Romeo-san I'm feeling hungry let go eat." I smile at the kid and look at Wendy. "I'm feeling hungry myself, do you want go get something to eat?" Wendy nodded her head and took Asuka by the hand and walk off. "What do you want to eat Asuka-chan?" The four of us walk around until we found a place to eat. We sat down at a table and Asuka ask to go to the bathroom. Wendy nodded and took her hand and led her to the restroom. .

As they walk away I look at Bolt and that saw he looks uncomfortable. "Are you ok Bolt?" He looks up at me then toward the direction of the girls. "I don't know big bro?" He kept staring in to space then continues "This is the first time, in a long time I had a real friend…" "But?" I ask when he did not answer "But It wired with her. I feel like… Well I don't know how to explain this feeling." He kept looking in to space but I could not help but smile. "Our little bro is growing up." I said that under my breath but Bolt heard me talk. "What did you say Big bro?" I was about to answer when the girl came back. "Sorry we took so long" Wendy said while she bows her head for an apology. I just laugh and said "It ok, you were not gone that long." I saw Asuka jump up on the seat to sit near Bolt. I saw his face turn red and could not help but chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Wendy asks when she sat down next to me. "Oh nothing." I told her. We sat there an order our meal, while we wait I thought it would be nice if we talk about each other. I have not seen her in a while it would be nice to know how she been. We talk about our self, like what we like, what type of magic do we do and other random stuff. I know that some of the stuff she told me I already know but it was good to hear her voice. I turn away for a moment to see that Bolt and Asuka were having their own conversation. When the food came we just ate but still talk a bit. The conversation was fine until Asuka ask a question I knew was coming up. "Romeo-san, why do you not take of your mask when you're eating?" I know that was not a very big question but it was still strange for person to see a guy eating with a mask on. I look at Asuka then at Wendy and said. "It an old honor slash tradition thing from our master. Me and my brother keep our mask on to pay our respect for him." Asuka turn her head to the side and look at Bolt. "How come Bolt does not have to wear his mask?" "Asuka don't ask too much question." Wendy said to her with a scolding look. I just laugh and said. "The reason Bolt dose not has to wear his mask all the time is because he has not been training with us that long. To wear these masks all the time it's a big thing for our master. Bolt is strong yes, but he is also very young so does not have to worry that much about the tradition." Both Asuka and Wendy took the answer and did not push any forward.

When we were done eating we went back out to enjoy the festival tournament. We stop by many stand and show. We let Bolt and Asuka get on one of the ride the festival has to offer as we wait near a bench. "I'm having a great time Wendy, thank for inviting us." I said to Wendy as we wait for the ride to be done. She just nodded her head and said "No it was Asuka idea and I'm having a great time myself." We just stood there in peace when a voice calls out to us "Hey Wendy Pyro!" We turn around seeing Natsu running toward us with a smile on his face. "Hello Natsu-san are you out here with Lucy-san and the kids." Wendy asks him as he stood beside us. My eyebrow went up when I hear the words kids. Natsu just nodded his head and said "Yea me and Lucy thought it would be nice for us to show the kids the festive. It still hard to believe that their already one." My eye went wide under my mask from hearing this. "You have kids?" I ask standing up. Natsu just smile and said "Yea I have twin. A boy name Igneel and a girl name Michelle." I was about to ask more when someone cut me off. "There you are Natsu?" I look back seeing Lucy Heartfilia or was it Dragneel, Walking toward us with a twin stroller. She came up to us and saw me "Oh you're that boy from the tournament. Congratulation on making it to the tournament." I just nodded my head and thank her as she walks toward Natsu. "Natsu you promise you would not run off somewhere." Lucy said as she got close to Natsu. He laugh and gave her a big hug then said "I just want to say hi to Wendy and Pyro, Don't worry tonight I'm all your and the kids." Lucy smile and kiss him on the cheek. I smile at this scene knowing that Natsu and Lucy finally drop all the charade and actually got together and have a family.

I was still lost in thought when Lucy turns toward us and ask Wendy. "So Wendy what are you doing here, weren't you watching Asuka?" She nodded and point at the ride Asuka and Bolt were on. "Asuka and Pyro younger brother are on the ride. We were just waiting here for them." I look at Lucy seeing her eye went big and her smile grew even bigger. "So are you to on a date?" She asks with a devious smile on her lip. Wendy face grew red and did not know what to say but luck enough I save her. "No Asuka and Bolt seem to be good friend and thought it would be great if we enjoy the festive as a group." Lucy looks at us not really buying that and just said "It ok if you guy are on a date. It nature for a boy and girl your age to mingle with the opposite sex." This time my face went red a little but they did not see with the mask on. Me and Wendy felt the awareness for a second time while Lucy was just staring at us. Lucky for the both of us Asuka and Bolt came to the rescue and Asuka ran to give Lucy and Natsu a hug. "Hey auntie Lucy, uncle Natsu it good to see you." Lucy smile at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Are Wendy and Pyro treating you nice?" She just smile and nodded her head. Lucy looks down to see Bolt and could not help but give him a bone crushing hug. "Oh you're so cute what your name." I could not help but laugh as Bolt was getting suffocate for the second time today. "M-y na-me is B-olt. C-an yo-u ple-ase let me g-o I can-t bre-ath?" Lucy let Bolt go as he was trying to get some air. It was so good to see Lucy again after four years and nice no know she has not change either. It was peaceful for a moment when the twin started to cry. Natsu and Lucy both pick up a kid and try to rock them back to sleep. Lucy told us that we should go on and enjoy the festival, we nodded and said good bye to them.

James (Bolt) POV

Fiore City

After meeting Lucy and Natsu, Big brother Pyro and Wendy went to take us around the city just to walk around. It was nice to just be a regular kid again but I still had this wired felling when I was around Asuka. I heard Pyro saying something about growing up in the restaurant but I never did ask what he meant by that. Me and Asuka were riding some of the rides the Festival had and it was really fun but I still cannot shake this feeling I had with her. I felt wired every time she held my hand or when she try to hug me I get this wired feeling in my stomach, not that it a bad feeling, just a wired one. We were watching one of the game booths while Pyro and Wendy were getting us some drink. The game we were watching involves throwing a dart threw moving ring and that if you get through three ring at the same time you get a big prize. I watch as Asuka was eyeing the big cowboy teddy bear. I ask her if she wanted and she nodded her head. I went up to the booths and pay with the money Pyro gave me and took the dart. "Good Luck kid." The man owning the booths said to me. I just nodded my head and aim the dart waiting for the ring to reach at the right moment. When I sas the moment I threw the dart making it go through all three rings.

The owner looks shock at and ask me what prize I wanted I point at the cowboy teddy bear and he gave it to me. I went over to Asuka and handing her the bear. She was so happy she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. My face turn red and I felt the wired feeling in my stomach grew even stronger. I was about to ask her something when Pyro and Wendy return with the drink. Asuka ran to Wendy to show the teddy bear I won her and Pyro walk up to me and said. "That was nice of you for winning her the bear." All I did was nodded at him but did not say anything. "Are you ok little man?' I look up to Pyro seeing concern on his face and just said "I'm find, it just that I have these wired feeling every time Asuka hug me or touch me, and I don't know what it is?" Pyro just smile and said. "It a normal thing for boy your age I guess. I had the same feeling when I was a kid as well." I look at him in shock and ask. "You did with who?" He just smiles and looks at Wendy. She looks at us and gave Pyro a wave and he wave back. "Look Bolt these feeling you have are nothing bad but you should not ignore them." I look at him not so sure in what he means. "If these feeling you have for Asuka are true then you should not worry, but then again you're only 13 and you're still young." He laughs as he walks up to the girl. I did not know what he meant by that but if these feeling are not bad then I guess I should not question it. I saw Asuka waving to me to join them and I just smile and ran toward them.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

It was getting late and I look down seeing that Bolt and Asuka look tired. "We should probably take them home" I said to Wendy who nodded in agreement. "Yea it getting pretty late and we also need to get some sleep for the tournament tomorrow." We walk to Asuka house first seeing that it was about ten I knew that Bisca and Alzak were probably a little worry about their baby girl. I was shock when I met them again that they knew Bolt and that he was on friendly turn with them. We said our good bye and Bolt was able to get a goodnight kiss from the little future gunner. I took Bolt to the hotel and dropping him of in the hotel. I told Wendy that I would walk her to the dorm back at fairy tail but she said it was fine but I was able to pursue her into agreeing with me. While we were walking I could not help but notice that Wendy hand took mine as we headed back to her dorm. I smile under my mask as we walk hand to hand toward Fairy Tail.

Wendy Marvell POV

I had a very nice day hanging out with Pyro and the kids, I know it seem wired for us to be so friendly with each other seeing that we only met a couple of hour ago but it like I been friend with him before. As we walk toward my dorm my hand somehow found its way toward his. I thought he would notice and ask question but he never did. We walk on the street in quite feeling at peace when I got this funny feeling with him. It was the same Feeling I had with rom… I stop my train of thought when I think about him. Me and Romeo were not that close but I did had a small crush on him. Romeo was always so hyper and always smile which make the guild smile with him. I started to feel tear come down my cheek as I still though about him. "Are you ok?" I look up to see Pyro looking at me with concern eye. "Yea, just thinking about the past." I told him as we kept walking. We walk in silence when Pyro ask "What were you thinking about?" It took me awhile to think about what to say. I did not know whether I should tell him the truth or not. It took me a while but I finally come to the conclusion to tell him the truth. "I was thinking about an old crush I had." I felt Pyro tense up a bit but went on. "Me and him were not that close but he was always there to help me when I needed it." I told him feeling the tear starting to come down. We stop walking and I could felt him but his arm around me. "It ok to let it out, it not good to hold it in." after he said those word I let the tear fall down the same way four years ago. I cry as Pyro held me and sooth me threw my tear. It took a while but my tear stop and I felt a little better. I look up to him to see the concern eye looking at me. 'Are you better?" I nodded at him and took his hand as we went on our way to the dorm. When we got to the gate of fairy hill I told him good bye and that I would see him later. He said his good bye and turn away. I was about to enter the gate when I heard Pyro voice. "Wendy, wait I forgot something." I turn around to see what he had forgotten but felt something on my lip. It took me a while but I soon relies he was kissing me and after a few second I was kissing back. The kiss lasted for about a minute or two before he pull away. He shifts his mask back so it covers his face again and said. "Sweet dream sky princess I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me one last hug and turns away and walks off. I stood their feeling like I was standing on air and could not help but smile really big. I turn around walking toward the dorm and was excite for tomorrow to come…

To Be Continue


	6. Stone, Ice, and Water

Cole (Hydro) POV

Arena

"NO STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!" Chelie? I try to look up to see where her voice came from but all I could feel was pain. I open my eye to see how the battle was going, but all I could see was blood in my eye. I try to move my body but any movement I did only cause ache throughout my limb. "Ho..w… the he..ll did... this ha…ppen" I said under my breath trying to stand up but was only brought back down to the ground. I slowly start to drift of think how this all happen.

6 Hour ago

I woke up in the morning feeling the sunlight hitting my face and saw that everyone but Bolt was up. Ventus came out of the bathroom and walk up to me and said "Raise and shine Hydro the tournament is going to start and we need to get ready." I groan at him and want to go back to sleep so I could go back to dreaming about Chelie, but I remember what happen last night and jump right out of bed surprising Ventus. He was about to say something to me, but I ran to the bathroom to go get ready. "Hydro… wait what are you doi…" I did not hear the last thing Terra had to say to me as I was throwing him out of the shower and locking the door behind him. "Could you at least hand me a towel!?" I heard him behind the door when I realize I threw him out or the bathroom without any cloths... After I was done taking a shower and half heartily apologize to Terra about the whole shower incident the five of us got ready and head out for the tournament. When we were walking toward the arena we notice how lively the city was from yesterday. We saw many kids pretending to be in mages from other guild, we saw the adult gambling and betting to see which team was going to come out on top. I saw the wager the people were making when we walk pass them, and saw that Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were the favorite to win this tournament. When we finally got to the arena we saw that the arena was already pack full of people. The five of us went to check to see what team was already there and saw that most of the team were there with the exception of Ataxia, Quatro Puppy, and Lamia Scale.

While we were walking around the arena I notice Chelie walking into the front gate by herself so I excuse myself from my brother and walk up to her. Her back was turn away from me so I slowly start to walk up to her and threw my arm around her waist. She let out a little yep when I hug her and turns around to look at me. I knew she could not see my face but I could tell she could see the smirk on it as I saw her face turn red. "That was not nice Hydro you almost gave me a heart attack." She said, playful hitting me on the chest. I just laugh at her and let go of the embrace. "I could not help it. You were just so easy." I said to her as her face was getting ever redder. She turns her head away to hide the blush. I let out a small chuckle but was able to control myself and ask her were her other guild member were. She told me that they were getting themselves ready for the tournament and that she should go on ahead. I nodded my head and ask her. "We have a couple minute tilled the tournament start; do you want to hang out?" Chelie thought about it for a moment but then smile and said yes. I took her hand and lead her around the stands that were in the arena… Wait… were these stands here before?

Romeo (Pyro) POV

Arena

I watch as Hydro ran off to meet Chelie then turn around to walk toward the check in area. "Do you think is wise to let Hydro go of by himself?" I turn back to look at Ventus and smile under my mask. "I think it a good idea for him to spend some time with Chelie… I mean he has not seen her in four year." I then turn toward him and said. "I know you and Terra spend time with your childhood friend yesterday, and I think it something we all need." I pause for a bit then counting saying. "We have been training for four year and been working hard all those year… I know we came here to make a name for ourselves but that does not mean we can't have a little fun." I then turn around and continue walking toward the check in with Bolt following me behind.

When the four of us got to the check in I saw that Natsu and his team was already there with Lucy and Juvia. I was about to say hi to them when a blond flash past me by. "Aaaaah!" I turn around to see Lucy giving Bolt a bone crushing hug. "Why does this keep happening to me!?" Me Ventus and Terra could not help but laugh at Bolt dispense. I saw Natsu walk up to Lucy and Bolt. He put a hand on Lucy and said. "Ok Luce, I think you're choking the poor boy." Lucy face went red as she release Bolt and start to apologize to him. Natsu smile at Lucy and Bolt then turn toward me "Hey Pyro are these your brother you were talking about." I nodded and said "These are three of my four brothers. The tall one wearing the yellow is Terra. The slim one wearing all green is Ventus. I have another brother name hydro but he's meeting someone. And finally their Bolt but you already met him." I then look around and ask "Where the kids?" Lucy stood up and replied. "Igneel and Michelle are with the other guild member on the stand… I was meaning to ask you, do you have any family or guild member with you?" I could sense Terra and Ventus tense up a bit while Bolt still trying to get some air from the hug. I just smile at Lucy and told her. "We came here alone. Me and my brother have not seen our family in a couple years." Lucy smile fell and she look sincere to us. "I'm sorry about that." She said to us but I just nodded my head and said "It ok, me and my brother had each other." Her smile came back and we heard someone call out to us. "Lucy the other is leaving we need to go." We turn around to see that Juvia was calling us and that Natsu and the other already left. We said goodbye to Lucy as she give bolt another bone crushing hug and walk away. "Mas she is a real looker." I heard Ventus said. I just laugh and told them we should get going. The other nodded and we all walk toward the check in table.

Cole (Hydro) POV

Arena

Me and Chelie spend a couple hour hanging out around the arena talking about random stuff. When we went to one of the stand to get some food I heard a voice that make the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. "Hey Hydro, I can see you are spending with you lady friend." I turn around to see Mason leaning on a pillar giving me a smirk. I glare at him at him for a moment then ask. "What do you want Ataxia Bastard." Mason just laugh and walk toward us. I put my hand if front of Chelie as she had a confused look on her face. "I'm not here to fight you yet Hydro but to give you a warning… you better prepare yourself for today event, because if you don't some will get hurt." Mason then started to laugh and turn away. He then stops to look at Chelie. "Oh and wind girl you better keep good on Hydro. He much more valuable then you think." He then turns back around and walk away. I look at him until he walk away then I felt a tug on my shirt. I look down to see Chelie why a very confuse look on her face. "What was that all about?" she asks giving me a hard stare. It took me a while to answer because I had to think about telling her the truth or not, in the end I figure everything will just play out. "I'll tell you later." I told her as she had a displease look. She was about to say something but a bend down moving my mask a little to kiss her on her forehead. "I promise." I said to her. Her face turns bright red and nodded her head.

We walk back toward the check in area when we heard the trumpet signaling the start of the tournament. "Well I guess it time for the tournament." I stated to Chelie. She smile and nodded her head. We said goodbye to each other but before Chelie could leave she move my mask a little and kiss me on the cheek, and whisper "Your promise." And she wave good bye and left to where her team was. When I saw that she was gone I turn around and went to look for my brother. I was able to find them in one of the stand that the contestants were staying. "What the heck took you so long? The tournament just started!" I heard Ventus ask as I walk in to the stand. I apologize to them and walk to see the host pumpkin appear in the middle of the arena. "Welcome backs everyone to the second day of the wizard tournament. I hope you are ready for today event." The crowd went wild as the host was speaking. "Today we will have a Russian roulade event. We will have two type of wheel. One wheeled will pick out the event, while the other will pick out the team that will compete." The host them wave his hand and two wheels appear in the air. He then waves his hand again and a board appears in the middle of the wheel showing all the point of each team. " Ok currently Fairy Tail Is in the lead with 10 Pt., Saber Tooth is in second place with 8Pt, Lamia Scale has 7pt, Quarto Cerberus has 6pt, Blue Pegasus has 4pt putting them in fifth place, Mermaid Heel has 3pt. Finally Ataxia has 2pt and Guardian has 1pt. Each event will award the winnier 5pt and the loser will lose 2 pt. Now that we know all the rule, let get this party start!" The host brought his hand up and the wheel start to spin, everyone in the crowd went wild and the second day of the wizard tournament has begun.

2 Hour later

Two match has already finish and it look like thing where starting to heat up. The first match was Fairy Tail and Quarto Cerberus. The match for them was that one member of each team would stand in the middle of the arena and try to push each other of. The catch was that they were not allowed to use any magic and that the other members were surrounding the arena which allows them to use their magic to knock off the opposing player of the arena. For team Quarto Cerberus it was a man who looks very drunk, and for Fairy Tail it was Lyon rival Gray. The match was good but Natsu go so fire up he knock out the drunk dude with his dragon roar and almost knock out Gray in the process. The next match was Daisuke Guild vs. Terra Guild. To be honest this match shocks me. This match was a last man standing match. The person fighting for Sabertooth was Rufus Lohr, and fighting for Blue Pegasus was Hibiki Lates. Throughout the whole match Rufus look like he had the upper hand on Hibiki. Always countering back anything Hibiki throw at him, but at the last minute Hibiki was able to pull out one of those forbidden spell and was able to turn the table on Rufus, giving Hibiki the win. As Rufus and Hibiki were walking out of the arena, the pumpkin host appears in the middle of the stadium to call out the next event.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I watch as the pumpkin host start to turn the wheel and saw that one of the wheel has stop. "Oh look like we got a special even for everyone!" I heard the pumpkin host yell. "We will have a three-way match. For this event three team will compete against each other and the winner of the tournament will get double point." The second wheel started to slow down showing the first team that will compete. "Now the first team that will be in the third even will be… Team Lamia Scale." Team Lamia Scale and the crowd went wild as they saw Lyon walking on to the arena. "The second Team that will compete will be… Team Ataxia." The crowd was split even shouting negative and positive remark at Ataxia. I look down to see that Igorek was walking down the arena for Ataxia. "Now for the final team that will be competing is… Team Guardian." Surprisingly we had many cheer coming from Fairy Tail and also some from both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. I look at Terra a signal him to get ready to go to the arena but a voice cut me off. "This event is mine!"

Cole (Hydro)

"This event is mine!" I yell at the other seeing, them jump up from my outburst. I saw Pyro walk up to me and ask "Are you sure?" I look him in the eye showing how determine I was in being in this event. Pyro just let out a sigh and look back at Terra "Are you ok with this." Pyro ask Terra. Terra just nodded his head and said. "If he believes he needs to be in this match, I'm not going to stop him." I just smile under my mask and look at the arena. I stood on the edge of our Stand and jump off. When I got to the center of the arena I saw that the stadium was bigger than usual. I turn to both Igorek and Lyon who were looking at me. Lyon had a smile on his face and starts to walk toward me. He gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder and said. "You know… Just because you are dating one of my guild member does not mean I'm going easy on you." I blush a little but was able to laugh it off and replied. "You better not. It would not be a stratified win if I know you went easy one me." He smile then turn back to Igorek "Do you know him. He has been starting at you for quite some time.' I just look at Igorek then started to walk toward him. When I got close to Igorek he started talking and asks "Why are you here… I thought that Terra would have been in this event." I did not answer right away, not knowing if Igorek knew about what Mason has told me. "I just wanted to test my strength with my old guild member." I said low enough for Igorek to hear. He took that but said "I hope you know what you are doing." He then looks up to where his team was staying and continues saying. "I do not think Mason or Hayate would like it if I could one of you guy so soon…" I was about to say something back to him but the pumpkin host appear and our match was about to begin. "Ok everyone we have our three competitors Lyon Vastia, Igorek Fedorvov, and Hydro. In this event each competitor will be given a medallion that will be hanging by their neck. The person who can get all three medals will be declare the winner and be award the point." The pumpkin host then handed each of us a medallion and yell. "Now let get the third event started!" The last thing I heard was a gun fire and then all hell broke loose.

"SAND STORM!" I try to take cover from Igorek first attack, as he was creating a storm around the arena. I look up from my shelter to see Lyon charging at Igorek. "Ice makes Eagle!" A flock of ice eagle charge at Igorek, but he simply jump out of the way. I saw this as my chance and jump up and took out my pistol. "AQUA PISTOL!" I rapidly start shooting at Igorek but he was able to pull out his axe and bloke all my shot. When both of us hit the ground we charge at each other, Igorek was close enough to swing his axe by I duck under it and uppercut him in the jaw. I saw his medallion and reach out to get it but Igorek saw this and brought his elbow on the top of my head sending me to the ground. "ICE MAKE WATER SERPERENT!" I look up to see two serpents coming toward us. I saw Igorek jump out of the way but I let one of the serpents hit me. My body was starting to turn to ice but before I could turn complete to ice I said. "Hy-dr-o Wa-ve." I was able to use the Water serpent that had me covert in ice and use it to make a tsunami. I was able to ride the wave and move the direction for Lyon and Igorek. Lyon was able to make an ice bird and fly away but Igorek was not so lucky. He got swept up in the wave and I lead the wave straight in to a wall making Igorek crash through it. I saw Igorek was down and was about to get his medallion but I heard Lyon yell from the sky "ICE MAKE LION!" I turn my attention to Lyon who jump off from the bird and was heading toward me. He made one of his hands into a lion head and came charging at me. I jump toward him and gather water to my hand and yell "SHARK FANG" We both collide and started to throw punch at one another. I was able to get the upper hand and use my shark fang to hit him on the top of his head but he was able to kick me on the side as he went down.

The both of us hit the ground pretty hard but were able to get right back up. The both of us were about to use are next attack when the earth came right us. "STONE HEDGE" we were able save or vital area but we were still hit by the attack. I turn back to Igorek who came charging at Lyon who did not see him come from behind. Igorek turn Lyon around then hit him on top of his head with his elbow that was cover in rock. He then knee him in the gut follow up with a punch to the face. That sends Lyon flying across the arena. He looks at me and said "It was not wise to take your eye off of me." He then charge at me with both his had protect by earth. I was able to dodge his attack even with the wound but I was too slow for one of his punch which made contact with my face. I was then sends toward the ground. I heard a noise and guess he pulls out his axe and was about to swing it down. I was barely able to dodge the attack and kick Igorek in the side as I roll out of the attack. The kick did not faze him and he kept swing the axe down as I kept rolling out of the way. I was able to roll under him and was able to use one of my attacks. "SHARK SIREN!" The siren was able to throw Igorek back a bit to let me get some space from him.

_"I cannot believe you are running away you pathetic host."_ I froze for a bit listening to voice inside my head. "Kiba what the hell, I though you and the other spirit were asleep." I said in my head, talking to my Guardian Sprit Kiba the surging shark. I heard him laugh and said _"I was but all the thrashing you took woke me up. Oh and you better pay attention he coming right at you."_ I look up seeing Igorek running toward me. Before I could do anything to stop Igorek, I heard Lyon voice yell "ICE MAKE DIMAMOND CAGE!" Igorek body start to turn to ice and Lyon came close to him and yell "ICE MAKE WOLF!" Ice start to surround Lyon right hand and became a shape of a wolf head he then punch Igorek in the head sending Igorek toward the other side of the stadium. Lyon then rush toward Igorek not giving him anytime to rest. _"Look your old guild member is doing better than you in this battle. You should just let me take over kid?" _All I said to Kiba was shut up and I got back up and rush toward them. When I got close to them I saw that both Lyon and Igorek were slugging it out. I kept running toward them and jump doing a split kick hitting both of them in the head. When both of them were confused I control the water in the air and move them toward my hand and yell "AQUA LUNCH!" I send two water missiles toward them and when it came to contact with them it explode. I saw both of them were down and out.

I sigh in relief. "Guess it over?" I said under my breath as I walk toward Igorek to get his medallion first. I heard Kiba telling me not to get too cocky but I just ignore him. When I was standing near Igorek I bend down to get his Medallion but I felt his hand come up and grab my neck. His eye open wide and I saw his eye was bright yellow. _"See you idiot, you got cocky and now he able to get to his sprit mode." _ He stood up still holding me by the neck. I try to break free from his grip but he was too strong. He look me in the eye and said "It over" Before I knew what happen he threw me toward the ground and my body made a crater with all the force. He then let go of my neck and grab me by the leg he start to swing me around hitting the ground every time he swung. He then threw me in the air and jump in the air following me. "ROCK BLADE" I saw the rock around his arm start to make a shape of blade and he starts slashing at me. I could not dodge or block the attack and felt him striking me down. He then change the blade back to it original form and punch me in my head sending me toward the ground head first. I try to get up but Igorek came crashing down landing on top of me sending a surge of pain to run through my body. M y head was starting to get fuzz I felt Igorek ripping the medallliaon off my neck and watch him walk toward Lyon I try to control some flow of water toward my hand but when I try to move my hand another surge of pain went through it. I try to stand but my head was starting to fade, the next thing I knew I blank out.

Present

I open my eye again hearing Chelie voice call out again. I was able to move my head a little bit to see that Igorek was standing on top of Lyon who body was cover with blood. Igorek head turn toward me seeing that I was finally awake. He then starts to laugh and said "You are finally up" He starts to walk toward to me with a sick grin on his face. He got close to me and crouches down. 'Don't worry I did not take his medallion." He said show both his and my medallion. "I hope you stay awake for this, I want to show you just how cruel the world can really be." Igorek stood back up a turn back toward Lyon he then went toward Lyon and started beating Lyon to the ground. I could hear many voices in the crowd yelling and screaming but I started to drown them all out when I heard one voice… I heard Chelie voice again. I heard her crying and begging Igorek to stop. My mind was starting to get fuzzy again and I heard Kiba talking to me but I did not understand what he was saying. I felt my blood was raising and I could not control it. I slowly raise my hand and yell two words…

"BLOOOD CONTROL"

To Be Continue


	7. Medal Of Honor

Chapter 6 Medal of Honor

Chelia POV

Arena

I watch as Hydro was brutally taken down and saw Igorek was stalking Lyon. I yell for Lyon to get back up but he was too far gone. I felt tear swell up in my eyes as I saw Lyon get beaten by Igorek. I cry and yell for them to end the match but nothing happen. I saw Sherry and the other try to talk to the official to end the match but it seem that the only way for it to end, was for someone to get all three medallion. I look over to were Hydro guild was to see how were they reacting. I could not tell what they were feeling because they were wearing mask but I saw the onewearing red was clenching his fist. I turn back to the match to see the Igorek walk toward Hydro. He said something to him and went back to Lyon. I felt the tear came up again as I saw him pick Lyon back up. I was about to jump in to end the match myself when I heard a load yell

"BLOOD CONTROL"

I watch as the Igorek hand started to twitch and saw his body was making wired movement. He let go of Lyon and turn around to face Hydro fallen body. I look back to see Hydro was back on his feet holding out his hand. I saw that all the blood around him was moving around and I sense an ominous vibe coming from him. I heard Hydro spoke for the first time since he was taken down. "You remember Igorek… That a human body contains more than fifth percent of water." Hydro then move his hand and Igorek body went flying toward Hydro. When Igorek body was close enough toward Hydro he kicks Igorek in the head, sending him toward a pillar. Hydro then walks towards Lyon and lean near him. I saw him took the medallion from Lyon and pick him up. Hydro then jump up toward our direction and land in our stand. He place Lyon down gently and look at me. Sherry and I ran to Lyon side to see what his condition was. I look back toward Hydro and look him in the eye. I saw sorrow and anger in his eye as he turns around to face the arena. "Don't worry Chelie…I'll end this quick." He said as he jumps back into the arena. As I saw him made it to the ground I wish him good luck and went to tend to Lyon wound.

Cole (Hydro) POV

I felt anger and hatred as I jump off from Chelie stands. I felt my blood was pumping even faster as I hit the ground. _"Calm down you idiot hosts. Remember "blood control" is a double edge blade if you let yourself get to work up you will end up killing yourself."_ I heard Kiba said, but I just ignore him and headed straight for Igorek. I saw he was getting back up but before he could get all the way to his feet I jump and knee him in the head. Igorek started to stumble back but I did not let him catch any break. "SHARK FANG:" The mixer of water and blood started to from around my hand as I swung and hit Igorek. As I swung at Igorek he was able to catch one of my hit but I spun around using the blood and water to make a barrier around my elbow to hit him in the stomach. When he was clutching his stomach I ran up to him and grab his head and falling back brings his head to my knee.

I got back up quick to see Igorek slowly getting back to his feet. Before he could do anything I charge at him shifting the blood around my hand in to blade and started to slash him. After I slice him a couple time I drop kick him sending him on his back. I look at Igorek body carefully as I stand above him. I was shock when Igorek started to laugh. I look at him for a moment as he was done laughing and stood back up and began to talk. "You ask me if I knew that a human body has more than fifth percent water. Well then let me ask you this. Do you know that a human bone have certain mineral in them that let earth user like me control them." Igorek rise up his hand as I was him with caution. He moves his hand in a direction and I felt my whole body was starting to shake. I felt the bone in side of my body starting to move and turn in wired way. The pain was so great it got me to my knee. I try to look up and saw that Igorek was standing on top of me. "You and Mason have the ability to control blood. While me and Terra has the ability to control bone." He said as he grab me by the collar and pick me up. I use up all my strength using "Blood control" I did not have any energy to fight back. He threw me down to the ground and swung me to the opposite side of the arena.

As I hit the ground I felt the pain from early caming back. Kiba was able to give me a little of his energy to keep me awake. I felt a pain in my left leg and look down to my leg shift in a different angle. I try to move but my broken leg just causes me more pain. I look at Igorek to see that he was sucking in a lot of air and was preparing to end this right now. "CHAOS LION GROWL" I watch as Igorek massive attack came straight at me. I heard Kiba shouting at me to move but I had to deal with my leg first. I knew that I had to think fast or this will all be over. So I did the only think I can.

Igorek POV

"BOOOM!"

I watch as My Chaos growl wipe out the whole area were Hydro was at. There was a big dust cloud when my attack hit so I could not see anything beyond the dust. I started to walk toward the cloud as it was starting to clear up. When I got to the huge crater I saw that nothing was there. I stood there confuse and thought that my attack complete destroy Hydro body. I look around to see if the medallion was also destroy but as I was distracted when I heard a load yell "SPIRIT SUMMON" I turn around seeing Hydro shark spirit charging at me. I was able to jump out of the way before the spirit could hit me but as I got away Hydro was already there waiting for me. "SHARK SIREN" I turn around just in time to see Hydro attack was coming right at me I was able to make a barrier to protect myself on the impact but I still took some hit from the attack.

I put down the barrier to see Hydro standing in front of me. I look at his leg to see that it was fine but bleeding real badly. I smile at him and said "You use your "blood control" to force your bone to reline itself. That was really smart Hydro." I saw that he was breathing pretty hard and he was trying pretty hard to keep himself up. I took a moment to look at myself to see that I was not doing any better. "We should probably end this Hydro…No trick, no fancy move just one all-out attack." I saw Hydro nodded and got his blood and water to go around his hand again. I did the same with my earth and the both of us just stood there for a moment. We stare at each other waiting to see who will make the first move. We saw a leaf was drifting by the wind and slowly fell down to the ground. When the leaf hit the ground both me and Hydro charge at each other. "SHARK FANG" "ROCK BLADE"

Chelia POV

I was done healing Lyon when I saw Hydro and Igorek went at each other for their final blow. They both hit each other and stood at opposite ends of the arena. Both Hydro and Igorek stood there for a moment when Igorek started to fall. I was about to cheer for Hydro when I saw Igorek was able to catch himself and stand on his feet. I had a terrifying look on my face when I was Hydro body had a big gash on his back and his chest. I saw a lot of blood come out as he fell toward the ground. "HYDOR!" I yell as Hydro hit the ground. I was about to go down their when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see Ren there smiling. I look at him with a confuse look. "What are you smiling about, Hydro is hurt?!" I yell at him as he put up his hand telling me to stop. "Your boyfriend is pretty smart Chelie I will give him that." I was really lost when Ren said that. Ren just smile and point toward Hydro. I look at Hydro for a moment and saw what he was clutching something in his hand. I was shock to see Hydro holding the two medallions Igorek had. "When Hydro went to strike Igorek, he did not do that to hurt him but to get the medallions." I smile at how smart Hydro was but still was mad at him for letting himself get hurts. I was about to cheer with the crowd when I saw Igorek walking toward Hydro with his axe pull out. Before I knew what happen I jump off the stance and yell "SKY GOD BELLOW" My sky attack hit Igorek but I was shock to see that it did not do anything. I ran toward Hydro and held him in my arm. As I held Hydro I heard him speak. "C-c-hel-ia… You n-eed to get… out o-f here..." I nodded my head no and yell "I lost someone important to me once! I'm not going to lose someone again!" I held Hydro closer as Igorek walk near us. I watch as Igorek pick up his axe and swung it down. I close my eye waiting for the hit that never came. I slowly open my eye to see Hydro team standing around us. I look at Igorek to see that one in red was holding on to the blade of his axes. "Thank for looking out for my brother." I heard him say as he stares at Igorek. He took the axes away from Igorek and pushes him away. "You need to relax Pyro you know Igorek was not going to kill Hydro." I heard a voice call out as four people appear near Igorek. "He may not hurt Hydro but I cannot say the same for the girl." I heard the voice came from the man in front of Igorek guessing he was the leader of the group.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I glare at Hayato and the rest of Ataxia as I saw Hydro in his critical state. "Ventus check how Hydro is doing leave them to me." I told Ventus as he nodded and went to Hydro and Chelia. "Look the Event was over. What Igorek did was not needed." I told Hayato but he just laugh and said. "Like I said before Igorek was just playing around, he was not really going to kill him." I just look at him as I heard the voice of the crowd chanting for more. "Look at these clueless people, Pyro." Hayato said as he spread his arm out for emphasize. "All these people care about is chaos. You saw how they act when Igorek was beating the hell out of Lyon. They did not care about his well-being all they care about was there entertainment." Hayato said as he turn around and motion for the rest of Ataxia to follow him. "We will settle this later Pyro and just remember we know your secret." Hayato laugh as the five of them disappear. "Chelie!" "Pyro!" I turn around to see that both Fairy Tail and Lamia scale came running into the arena. I saw Sherry ran toward me and bow her head "Thank you for helping Chelia." She said but I just nodded my head and said "No you got it all wrong. We should be thanking her for helping out our brother." She just smile at me and went to Chelia and my two brothers.

"You ok Pyro it seems like your team and Ataxia have some bad blood between each other." I turn around to see Natus and the other standing behind him. I just nodded my head and said "Yea. Us and the Ataxia go way back…We been at each other for as long as I can remember." Natsu nodded. He then looks back at his team and said. "Oh yea I never introduce my friend did I. The ice brain is Gray Fullbuster, Metal head over there is Gajeel Redfox, Blonde is Laxus Dreyar, and you already know Wendy." I saw Gray, Gajeel and Laxus glare at Natsu, while Wendy just laughs. "Your brother put up one hell of a fight." Gray said as he walks up to me to shake my hand. I smile under my mask and shook his hand. I look at Gajeel and Laxus seeing both of them smile at me. "Pyro we got to go." I turn around seeing Hydro was on a stretcher and Chelie, Bold and Terra following behind leaving Ventus. I nodded at him and turn back to Natsu. 'I have to go I'll see you guy later." They all nodded and wave good bye. While Natsu and the other leaves I give Wendy a quick hug and whisper in her ear to meet up with me later. She nodded her head and ran to catch up with Natsu and the rest. I turn around and went to Ventus who was still waiting for me.

30 min later

The five of including Chelia got in to the infirmary that the tournament provides for the contestant. We set Hydro on the bed gently and I turn to Chelia. "Thank again for doing this Chelia." I said to her as she was helping setting Hydro down. "Like I said a million time, its ok. Hydro helps Lyon in the event. The least I could do is help him." I smile at her response and look back to the other who was scatter around the room. The four of us went outside and wait in the hallway so we could give Chelia some privacy to heal Hydro wound. "Do you think it's wise to leave Chelia in there with an unconscious Hydro? What If she takes off his mask?" We all look at Ventus who was leaning against the wall facing the window. "Look Hydro trust Chelia and we trust him, end of story." I told him with confident in my voice. Ventus just nodded his head and kept staring out into the window. "Big bro is that girl Hydro girlfriend?" Me, Ventus and Terra all look at Bolt who took off his mask. "Why do you ask little man?" Terra asks Bolt as he sat next to him. "Well I was wondering what make a girlfriend and a girl friend different." Bold ask with a cute confuse look that would make any girl fawn over. "Well little cub a girl friend is what it is, a girl that a friend, but a girlfriend is a person you have a special feeling." Ventus said in a amuse tone. Bolt was about to say something else but the door to the infirmary opens up and Chelia walk out. "Ok, I'm done. Hydro should be fine, all he need is rest and he should be up and about." We all thank Chelia and told her if she needed anything will be happy to help. We all said goodbye as she walk down the hall. "Hydro really knows how to pick them huh." Ventus said as he walks in to Hydro room. I just rolled my eye and Me, Terra, and Bolt follow behind. "Hydro did pretty good job in this event. I'll be honest I thought he was going to lose at the end." We all nodded in agreement to Terra as the four of us took a seat around the room taking off our mask. I went up to Hydro and took the mask of his face and put a spell on the door so no one can come in. I took a seat on the bed and talk with the other for about another thirty minute when Hydro stated to wake up.

"Uuh… Where am I?" We all turn to Hydro to see that he was finally awake but he had a zone outlook. "You're in the infirmary. You took a heavy beating in the event, so we took you here." Ventus inform Hydro. "Did you heal me?" Hydro asks still look a little daze. Ventus nodded his no and said "Chelia heal you while you were knock out." Hydro face turns red as he touches his face. "Did she see my face?" He asks with worry voice. I nodded my head no and told him she did not know who he really is. "I'm impresses Hydro. With all the beating you took I'm surprise your mask is still in one piece." Ventus said as he held up Hydro mask. Hydro just laugh but he clutch his side as he was laughing. "It hurt to laugh." He said as we all laugh. Hydro laugh with us but his laugh dies down. He had a serious look on his face and said "Kiba is awake." We all look at him and Terra asks. "Is he still awake?" Hydro just nodded his head and said. "Kiba want the other spirit to be awake as well. He said that we are going to needed them in the other event." Ventus just look at him and ask. "Are you sure?" _"Of course I'm sure you air headed." _Hydro or should I say Kiba said. _"You saw how Hydro got his ass kick in this event. The only reason he was ok was because I give him some of my magic" _I look at Kiba then back to the other. I gave out a groan and rub my forehead "Ok… This it's we're going to do. We will use or Guardian sprit but only if we really need it. If you can win without them don't call for them." Everyone nodded their head But Kiba just role his eye and said _"You guy are pathetic. If you really want to show the Ataxia who boss you needed our help."_ I just look at Kiba and said "We did not come here to destroy Ataxia we only came here to make a name for ourselves, _by ourselves. _Beside we beat them before we can sure as hell beat them again." I finish looking Kiba right in the eye. Me and Kiba had a staring contest when new voices broke the silence

"You boys seem to be having fun."

To Be Continue


	8. Return of The Master

(A/N) This chapter is where the story it going to be a lot different from the anime or manga hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter 7 Return of the Master

Arena Infirmary

Romeo (Pyro) POV

The room was quiet as all of us stood there in shock at the person who was standing in the room. The person who was standing near the door was our Leader, Teacher, and Mentor… The Great Dark Wizard Zeref. All five of us were able to recover from our shock and bow our head to in respect for our teacher… Well Hydro try to bow but his wound made him cringe in pain. Master Zeref just laughs and raises up his hand "It all right boys there no need for formality." He said as we all look back up to him. "Nice work on the spell Romeo you magic is improving." I nodded at his comment. Master Zeref was looking around the room until he stops on Hydro. "It's also good to see you too. Kiba the surging shark." Kiba justs roll his eyes at Master Zeref and gave Hydro back full control over his body. "It nice to see you again Master Zeref, but what are you doing here?" Ventus ask. "Yea the last time we saw you was six month ago, were you told us we needed to enter the wizard tournament." Terra said after Ventus. Master Zeref just nodded his head and said. "I know you guy have a lot of question and to answer your first question, I want to see how my student are doing." Master Zeref smile as he walk toward Hydro bed and patted him on the shoulder. "I watch your match today Cole, you did very well." Hydro face went red and said thanks. Master Zeref then turns around to face all of us with a serious face. "The reason I was away was because I had some business with Acnologia."

We all went quite hearing the name of the Black Dragon. Master Zeref start saying some chant and the whole room went dark and a magical sphere appear in the middle of the room. The sphere show image of both the Black Dragon Acnologia and Ataxia "What I've learn from being away is that Acnologia have recruit the Ataxia and request them to enter the tournament." Master Zeref then looks away from the sphere for a moment and said. "I do not know why Acnologia ask the Ataxia to join him or why he asks them to enter the tournament. But as all you already know whatever they are planning cannot be good." I look at the sphere seeing all the image it provide then got up from my seat and walk up to Master Zeref "So what the plan?" Master Zeref looks back at the sphere and walks to one of the chair and took a seat. "For now, we will keep up with trying to win the tournament but I want you all to be alert… Knowing that Acnologia is behind this we all need to be on our toe." The five of us nodded our head. Master Zeref then wave his hand and the sphere disappear and the light in the room return. Master Zeref then got up from his seat and turn toward me. "Romeo if it not so much trouble can we go outside and speak in private?" I nodded my head standing up and putting on my mask. I look up to Master Zeref who was whisper some word and a magic seal went around him. He turns toward me and open the door. "After you."

Zeref POV

As Romeo and I walk down the hallway and out of the arena, Romeo broke the silence and asks. "So what did you want to ask?" We stop at an area were there where no people and I ask Romeo. "I want to know how the other are doing and how thing have been since my absent." Romeo took a moment to speak but was able to answer. "Well before the tournament began we all agree that we should use our Guardian name to address each other and to not use our real name even In private. We also agree to not you use our Guardian sprit to help us in the tournament. We want to win this thing by ourselves." I smile at that knowing that they want to win this on their own. "We also had a run in with our old guild which causes some minor problem for some of us." Romeo stop for a moment think about what to say next. "While we were competing in the premier round we had some problem that causes the Ataxia to help us get in to the competition." I saw Romeo hands tighten as he said that. "After that we had the roulette event and you already know the rest." I nodded at Romeo and saw he look a bit upset. "Is there anything wrong Romeo?" Romeo just looks up to the sky then turn back at me and said. "Look Master Zeref I was just wondering why you made me the leader… At the time you chose me to be the leader I was thrill but after today I'm not so sure." Romeo sat down near a wall and just stare out in to the distance. I walk up to Romeo and sat down next to him then ask. "Is this because of what happen to Cole?" Romeo nodded his head and said. "It was my decision to put Hydro in the event, and because of that he was severally hurt." I look at Romeo and smile on how much he worries about his brother. "The reason I made you the leader was not because I thought you were the stronger or the smartest but because it was your compassion to protect those close to you. During your training to become the guardian you were the one who motivate your brother in to doing better when they did not believe in themselves. You were the one who saw the light when no one else could. I knew you were the right choice to be the leader and also…" I pause as Romeo looks up to me and continues saying. "I was not the only one who chose you to be the leader. Cole, Daisuke Kenichi and even James knew you were right for the position. Romeo you may have doubt about your ability and your leadership but remember you have your brothers and you have me." I patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "No matter what happen in the future Romeo just remember this. When you're a Guardian you're never alone. So don't think you have to do everything by yourself" I extend my hand and help Romeo to his feet. He smile and the both of us started to walk back to the infirmary. When we got closes to the Infirmary. I notice Romeo look at a clock in the hall and tense up a bit. "Sorry Master I have to meet with someone right now. Go on to the room without me." Before I could ask Romeo anything he rushes down the hallway and out of the building. I sigh at him an turn around to the room

When I got to the room I saw that everyone was talking about the event. "Hello, Master Zeref." James greeted me as I enter the door. He looks behind me, trying to find Romeo. When Jamen knew Romeo was not coming in he asks. "Where is big bro?" I told them he had to meet someone and I saw Daisuke laugh. "He has a date with that blue hair girl." I look at him for a moment then ask "Who is this blue hair girl?" "Her name is Wendy." I turn to James who answers my question. "Have you met her?" James nodded his head as I look at the other three. "Have all of you met a certain girl during the tournament…?" I said with a smirk on my face. Cole, Daisuke and Kenichi turn their heads trying very hard not to look at me in the eye. I laugh at their reaction and turn to James, who looks confuse about all of this. James was about to speak up when there was a knock at the door. "Hey its Chelia I want to see If Hydro is ok?" I turn to Cole who faces red as Romeo fire. I wave my hand opening the door and a pink hair girl walk in. The girl was about to talk to the other but notice me. I extended my hand and said. "Hello my name is Nero." Chelia smile at me and shook my hand. "Hello My nameis Chelia. Are you their teacher?" She asks. I nodded my head no and said "I'm just an old acquaintance of theirs." She nodded her head as the other look at me with a questionable look. I saw Chelia went to Cole. "I see you're finally awake?" She smiles at Cole who face went red as he nodded his head. I smile at him and told the other. "Ok boys, let give these love bird some privacy." Chelia face went red as Cole who looks very shock at that comment. I push Kenichi Daisuke and James out of the room giving Cole and his friend some privacy. When we got out of the room Daisuke gave me a questionable look and ask. "Why did you not tell Chelie that you were our teacher? I understand why you change your name but I don't get why you hide about being our teacher." I understand why they did not understand so I told them. "The reason I lied about not being your teacher is because it would be a lot easier for me to help you in the back scene without all the question." They all nodded at my answer and we all turn down the hall and walk toward the exit. When we walk toward the exit I heard James ask a question "Where are we going Master Zeref?" I thought about it for a moment and said"I don't know I only been in this city a couple of time." I then turn toward Kenich and Daisuke and ask. "Do you guy know where we should go?" They both look at each other than Kenichi said "Why don't we go get something to eat?" We all nodded in agreement and follow Kenichi as he led us to a place to eat.

After the four of us were done eating we all walk around the city enjoying the scene. "You know I never thought the big bad dark wizard would enjoy something like this." I heard Daisuke said as we past a couple of street performer. I laugh at him and said. "I maybe a dark wizard but I still know how to have a good time." Daiuske and Kenichi laugh at that while Jason just stays quite waling behind us. I look back at Jason as he caught up to us. "Are you alright James you look space out?" Jason looks up at me for a moments then asks a very strange question. "Master Nero what is love?" Me, Kenichi, and Daisuke stood still for a moment not sure where that came from. "Why are you so interested in this type of subject?" Kenichi ask James who look away. I raise an eyebrow not knowing what I miss. "Is there something you want to share James?" I ask him as the four of us continue walking. James just walks in silence but then said. "I met this girl in the city… Her name is Asuka Connell. Her parents are from the same guild as Pyro." James pauses for a bit as I look at Kenichi and Daisuke who were listening to this carefully. "I really don't know what to say really. It just that… I have not stopped think about her since me and Pyro went out with her and Wendy." I saw Daisuke just smile and Kenichi was holding back a laugh. I figure they were not going to be any help right now so I turn back to James. "Look James what you're feeling right now is natural for a boy your age. It something every boy go through." I told James as he was looking at me. "What you need to know is that these feeling are not something you should be worry about or be afraid of. These feeling just help you find the person you truly feel safe with and know you want to protect." I look at James who was nodding his head trying to understand what I'm saying. "If this Asuka girl mean a lot to you, then all you need to do is protect her, like you would protect your brothers." I gave James one last reassuring smile then gave him a hug. I heard some snicker then turn around to see Kenichi and Daisuke laughing at the whole scene. "Never knew the dark lord can be such a good dad." Kenichi said trying to hold back his laugh. I just smile at them and said. "Don't worry boy I'll show you how much a good dad I can be when I find out these girl you like." That shut both Kenichi and Daisuke up, as me and James laugh.

As we walk a couple more hours I heard a yawn and saw that James was getting a little tired. I look back at Kenichi and Daisuke and told them I was going to take James back to their hotel. Kenichi offer to take James, but I told them they should enjoy themselves and that I knew were there hotel was. I pick James up and carry him on my back as I said goodbye to them. As I was taking James back to the Hotel I stumble on Romeo and what I guess was Wendy who were sitting at a secluded area surround by lightless lantern. I heard some whisper around the bush and jump to on the top of a building and saw six people were hiding in the bush near Wendy and Romeo. I was about to call them out when I notice that it was Natsu and his guild member. I look back at James who was sleeping on my back and quietly snuck up behind the six of them. I sat near Nastu and his friend and watch as Romeo told Wendy to close her eye. I saw Romeo use his fire magic to light the lantern around the area heard the females of Natsu group try very hard not to squeal at Romeo action. I smile at him seeing that he was doing ok and took off with James.

I jump off from one building to another seeing that it would be faster getting to the hotel that way. While I was on top of one building I saw Chelia pushing Cole on a wheel chair as they were walking around the city. I watch them carefully seeing them having a good time. I watch them go to some game booth and some food stand. I saw that Cole was having a good time with Chelia and I turn around and head back to the hotel. When I got their hotel I snuck in to a window using my magic to open it. I walk in to their room and place James in one of the bed. I notice James was starting to wake up. "Master Zeref… Where are we?" I look down at James who looks very drowsy rubbing his sleepy eyes. "We are at the hotel James. Now go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow." I told him as he nodded his head. I tuck him in bed and wish him a good night sleep. I stay in the room waiting until James was asleep then I climb out of the window and left the hotel.

I jump around the building reminiscing the time I was here four hundred year ago. Remembering my life before the whole incident with Acnologia made me felt a little alone. I knew I should be over this feeling being that I been here for more than 10 years but it still get to me knowing that everyone that I love is no longer here. I found it funny how histories portray me as the one who help Acnologia destroy the world, when it was me who actually seal him away. I may have earned the title the most powerful evil mage but I was far from it. As I was thinking about this I end up jumping to one of the building in the middle of the city. I stop at the building and look out at the great city of Fiore. I took a moment to observe the scene, using my sense to find all my student. As I found all my student having a good time in the tournament festival I could not help but smile. I took out a pendent that was hidden in my cloak and open it revealing a picture inside of it. The picture shows an image of a beautiful blond woman holding a small child in her arm. I smile at the picture then look out to the city one more time before saying. "Mavis if you could hear me I want you to know that I'm not giving up on anything… After the whole incident with Acnologia I lost all hope in seeing you and our son… But my five students have given me back my hope. I'm going to stop Acnologia and I'm going to find our son that my promise to you my sweet Mavis." I smile back at the pendent before closing it and putting it away. I look out in the distance and jumping of the building heading toward the arena. I knew I should probably get some sleep for tomorrow. It the third day for the tournament and I want to see my precious student in action.

To be continue


	9. Aftermath

(A/N) There is a small Avatar TLA scene in here so yea... Please Review

Chapter 8 Aftermath

Daisuke (Ventus) POV

As I watch our master carry Bolt in the direction of our hotel, Terra and I started to stroll around the booth seeing if there was any game or show that was amusing. The both of us walk around the area for a while, when I notice a maid café with the Blue Pegasus logo. "Hey let check that place out?" I said to Terra as I pointed at the café. He looks at the café then turn back to me giving a hard stare behind his mask. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go in a building full of your old guild member when they think your dead? I know you're the smart one in our group but this seem like a stupid idea." I roll my eye under my mask as Terra was finishing up his lecture. "it's fine Terra, remember we have Manami on our side." I told him as I was walking toward the café. I heard him let out a big sigh and stated to follow me in to the café.

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE MORANT!?" I heard Manami yells at me and Terra as she drags the both of us behind the café. "What makes you think it was a good idea to come in to a café full of your old guild member when they think your dead!" I heard Terra snicker behind me as Manami was giving me hell. "Come on Dai… I mean Ventus you supposed to be the smart one in the group how could you make such a stu…" Before Manami could finish her sentence a grab her by the waist with one hand taking off my mask with the other then plant a kiss on her lip. The kiss last it about a few second until I broke the kiss. I look at Manami face to see that she was trying to keep her normal expression but the redness in her face was giving her away. "I just want to see you Manami. I haven't seen you in four long years so sure I'll take some risk seeing you again." I told Manami who was still a little daze from the kiss. "You idiot you just saw me last night." Manami said as she was able to regain her composure. I laugh at her and put my arm around her small waist and give her a big hug. "I know I just saw you last night but I could not wait to see your pretty face of yours." I told Manami. She just rolls her eyes as she pulls me closer. "You're really cheese you know that." I smile at her and told her. "Isn't that why, you fell for me." I heard a cough as the both of us stare at each other. We both turn around to see Terra still standing there. "I know you guy a having a little moment right now, but I think we should not do this outside were everyone could see us." I nodded at Terra and turn to Manami who look a bit disappointed that we were interrupted.

As the three of us was walking toward the door to the café, Manami stop and turn toward Terra. "Terra I know you may not be asking this, but I know you are wondering were Naoko is." I look at Terra who stood there dumbstruck for a moment. "How do you know?" Terra asks looking a little shock about Manami knowing what he was thinking. I then realize that I never told Terra what Manami magic ability was. "Sorry Terra I forget to mention that Manami can use Mind Magic. So she can read your mind if she please." I explain to Terra. Who, was still looking at Manami. "So is that how you knew who we were?" Terra asks Manami who just laugh. "No the only reason I found out that Ventus was Daisuke was by the way he walk and by the way he talk." My face turns red behind my mask as I heard Terra laugh at me. "So are you going to tell him were Naoko is or not?" I ask Manami getting a little annoyed. She nodded her head and said. "Naoko is training at her old spot. I do not think I need to tell you were that is at." I look up at Terra who nodded his head and turn around and headed out in the direction Manami pointed. "So what do we do now?" Manami look back at me as I was grinning at her. "Don't give me that smirk I did not get rid of him so we can do any of that." Manami then turn around and went back in the café.

Manami talk to Hibiki to let her have the night off. He agrees and gave me a friendly wave as we left. I smile under my mask as we walk out of the café. "So where do you want to go my little duchess?" Manami face turns red as I use her old nickname but it fade away as she look around and took my hand. She led us near an area around the city that had little of people. When we got there she turn toward me and said. "Not a lot of people come here so I think it best that we come up with a plan for your team right now." "What do you have in mind?" Manami took a moment to think before speaking. "Well the first thing that will help me is that you tell me about the Ataxia. It seem that you guy have some sort of history with each other and that would be good information to know." I thought about it for a moment about telling here about them. I figure I will tell her the basic thing. "Well to start off both the Ataxia and my brother were all training to become what we call Guardian. The thing is that there was only five guardian's spirit for the basic five elements so when me, Pyro, Hydro and Terra were chosen the other got upset that they were not chosen and left." "What about Bolt was he not with you in the beginning?" I nodded my head no and told Manami. "No in the beginning it was only four of us. After about a year in training we met Bolt in which Pyro and our master took him in and train him in the way of the guardian. We met up with the Ataxia two years into our training were we found out that they gave up their own humanity in becoming the Ataxia. Their only goal was to cause chaos where ever they go. We were able to stop them in most of their attempt but they always come back for more. The last time we saw them was over a year ago and that time we were able to take away some of their power. So it seem wired that they have this much power." I stop for a moment and look back at Manami who stay quite as I was telling her about the Ataxia. Manami was absorbing all the information I told her and she ask "How were you able to stop the Ataxia and have no one know what you did?" "Our master and our guardian sprite were able to wipe the memory of the people in the area and we were able to use our magic to fix the area up so no one knows we were there." I told Manami. Manami then let out a load groan and took my hand as we start to walk out of the area.

When we got out of the area Manami let go off my hand and started to use her mind magic so we could talk in our head. "So the first thing we need to do is figure out is how they got their magic in full strength. You told me that the last time you met them you were able to take out most of their power, so the first thing we should do is find out how they got their magic to full strength." As Manami told me in her mind, I was considering telling her about the black dragon and how he may have given them the power but I rule that out seeing that I would have to talk about Master Zeref. So I just stay quite as she was talking. As she was done talking about her idea on how the Ataxia got their power back, I brought up the subject of our old guild. Manami started to talk about what she been doing lately and how it has been hard when I left. I frown under my mask as I heard that but Manami just smile as she link her hand into mind and started to drag me around the city. "Why are we going in here?" Manami look at me for a moment and said. "I'm Hungry and you're buying me dinner." I was about to abject to this but she gave me a glare and I just nodded my head. "You should feel lucky Ventus I don't let anyone take me out for dinner." I heard her say as we walk in to one of her favorite restaurant. "You're going to make me pay for leaving you aren't you?" Manami smile at me then remove my mask and kiss me in the cheek. I smile under my mask as we sat down. I can worry about the Ataxia, Acnologia, and the tournament later. Tonight is all about me and Manami.

* * *

1 Hour ago

Kenichi (Terra) POV

I left Ventus and Manami in search for Naoko. I figure she would be at our old training ground if Manami info was correct. As I ran through the park I finally made it to a clearing and saw Naoko practicing with her sword. I smile at that remembering how much she said she was going to be a great swordswomen when we were kids. I slowly walk toward her as she swung her sword. When I got close to her, she stops and turns around. "Terra what are you doing here?" I smile under my mask and told her. "Ventus went on a date with Manami and Manami though it would be a great idea if I keep you company." Naoko gave me a glare and said. "I don't need a babysitter so you can go." Naoko turn back around and continue practicing with the sword. I just sigh and went to a nearby log and sat down.

I watch her practice her sword for quite a while until she turns back to me. "Are you going to keep looking at me while I practice?" I thought about it for a moment and stood up. "You're right. How about I help you with practice." I told her as I summon my axe. Naoko was taken back for a moment but smile. "You know what you're getting yourself into do you?" She asks as she put up her sword. I nodded my head as she rushes toward me. She swung her sword at me with great force but I use my axe to block it. "You're pretty strong for someone so petite." I told her as her sword and my axe clash. She glares at me and pulls her sword back and swung again. I avoided the attack and swung my axe at her but she move her body and my axe miss her. We both jump back to get some space as I kept my eye on her. "You do know I still did not forget about what you did when we first met." Naoko said as she took a stance. I got myself prepare for any attack she had coming my way. "FLAME SCARB BLADE" Naoko blade burst in to flame and she charge at me with intend to hurt me.

She swung her blade at me and I use my axe to block it but the force of the blade and fire was too much and I was swung back into a tree. I crash into the tree bringing it down and was down for a moment. "Are you ok?" Naoko ask in a worried tone as she rushes to my sides. I stay still as she approach me hoping it look like I was passed out. As she got close to me I grab her by the waist brought her down with me. Naoko let out a screech as she fell, and I laugh at her expression. Naoko started to blush really bad and scowl at me. I try to apologize to her but she got up and starts to leave. I stood up and ran to her but before I knew it I was back on the ground looking up at Naoko. "You know you should not put your guard down when you're around me." Naoko said with a smile. I smile under my mask as I did a sweep kick at her bring her to the ground. She was able to find her footing and not fall, as I flip back up. Naoko smile at me as she got into her fighting stance. "Let see how good you are without a weapon?" Naoko charge at me doing a jumping side kick. I duck out of the kick and swung a punch at her. She blocks the hit and kicks me in the stomach. I stumble back and look up to see her running at me.

She did a round house kick at me but I was able to catch it. I brought her leg down and threw my arms around her waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naoko yell as I hug her by her waist. "There more than one way to beat an opponent." I told her as I push her away as she try to punch me in the face. She starts to swing her arm at me trying to lay a hit. I dodge all her punch I then grip one of her punches by the wrist and spun her around so her back is facing me. I then use my other hand to grip her wrist and pull her close to me. "Are you ready to call it quite my little samurai?" I whippier in her ear as her face lit up red. "You perverted!" Naoko did a stretch kick to hit me in the head but I was able to doge it by spinning her around so her front is facing me. I look her deep in the eye. Naoko kept looking at my eye but then turn away looking sad. I let her go and put my hand under her chin and move her face to look at me. "Are you ok?" I ask. Naoko nodded her head and said. "You just remind me of an old friend." I turn away for a moment not knowing what to say. I look back at her to see tears coming from her eye as she look down. "Was this friend really close?" I ask knowing the answer. "Yea… it was the person I was talking about the other days." Naoko said in a said voice. "I put my hand around her and gave her a hug. We stay like that for a moment until Naoko push away. "Are you ok?" Naoko nodded as she smile back at me. "Well enough mushy stuff let get back to training." Naoko wipe her tears away as she got back in to her fighting stance. I smile at her under my mask as I get into mind.

We train for a couple of hour until we both lay on the ground, pretty tired. "You're pretty good earth boy." Naoko said as she turns to me. "You're not bad yourself Samurai girl." I told her as we both laugh. I stood up and walk to her to help her up. "So what do you want to do know?" I ask. Naoko thought for a moment then say. "How about we walk around the town for a bit? I have not relaxed in a while." I nodded as her arm link with mine and we walk around the area. As we walk I ask Naoko about her life and shetalk about all the adventure she went on with her step-brother and how she want to be stronger so she can protect those that mean a lot to her. I smile at that, remembering the same words I told her. We had a good time around and I get to see Naoko act like her old self. We walk near Sabertooth guild when I saw Sting and Rough standing near the front entrance. "Hello brothers." Naoko address her brother. Both Sting and Rough greet Naoko and turn to me. "Hey you're the kid from the other day." Sting asks as he looks at me. I nodded my head and extend my hand to shake. "So what are you doing with him Naoko? The last time we saw you with him you want to rip out his guts and feed it to our cats." Sting jock at Naoko who face was turning red. Rough gave him a sock in the shoulder. I laugh at them seeing that they still act like how they act four year ago. Naoko glare at me as I try too holds my laughter. Both me and Sting apologize at Naoko after she hit the both of us in the head. We still laugh under our breath as we rub or head. Rough apologies to me but I told him it was no problem. Me, Naoko, and Rough started a conversation when Sting face lit up. "Hey Terra why don't you come with us for dinner?" I turn to Sting and was about to reply no seeing it was not a good idea to be with them for so long, but Naoko cut me off. "Sure he's coming, in fact dinner is on him." My mouth fell open as Naoko drag me with her brother. "I can't get out of this can I?" I whisper to Naoko. She nodded her head smiling with her brother. I smile back knowing that my empty wallet was worth her pretty smile.

* * *

6 Hour ago (Arena Infirmary)

Cole (Hydro) POV

My face was still blushing as Master Zeref and the other left the room. "I'm sorry about my friend and brother comments." I said to Chelie. Chelie just smile and said that it was fine. I ask her what she was doing back. She told me that she wants to check how I was doing and that she wants to thank me for helping out Lyon. I told her that it was no problem. Both me and Chelie stay quit not know what else to say. Chelie then rub her head and asks if I want to go out. I nodded my head and Chelie went outside to talk to one of the nurse. As she left I let out a moan and start hitting my head saying how stupid I was acting. Chelie was asking to hang out with me and I have to get my act together. As Chelie came back I saw a nurse walk in with her pushing a wheelchair...

"Is this really necessary?" I look up to Chelie as she was pushing me on a wheel chair. Chelie laugh and nodded her head as she pushes me. "Look in the battle you took a nasty hit in the leg remember. You need to be off the leg for at least day or two." I sigh at her as we kept walking… Well she walks and I sit. "Why don't you use your healing magic to fix my leg?" I ask her hoping she would. Chelie just nodded her head no and say. "I already did all I can for your leg. So right now it just has to heal naturally." I sigh at that but was still happy that I could spend time with Chelie. "So what do you want to do?" I ask her as she pushes me around. Chelie smile and ask if it was ok to go to the park. I told her it was ok. She took me to the park and I saw a lot of kids playing around. Some of the kids saw Chelie and run toward her. "Chelie you came!" The kids yell as they approach her. I smile under my mask seeing Chelie pick up one of the little kid who ran toward her. I push the wheel chair closer toward them as Chelie wave to me to come closer. The kids greet me and were shock when they realize I was the guy that fought in the completion. "You were so awesome!" "I cannot believe you beat Lyon?" "Why do you wear a mask all the time?" I try to say something but all the kids kept coming up with more question before I could think of any answer. "Ok, that enough let leave poor Hydro alone." Chelie joke as the kids start to go off and play. One girl stays behind and look up at me. "Are you and Chelie dating?" I did not know how to respond to that, so I stay quite. The little girl smile grew bigger and laugh then said. "You love her." Before I could say anything the girl ran off and Chelie stood beside me. "What did the girl say?" I look up and her still not knowing what to say. "She thought you were really pretty." I told her my face all red. She gave me a strange look but nodded her head. "So do you want to get something to eat?" she question. I was about to answer but heard my stomach growl. Chelie laugh and push me toward one of the restaurant.

"You did not have to pay for the meal." Chelie said as we left. I told her that it was my treat and that I wants to be a gentleman. Chelie laugh at that, saying how that was a little bit sexist. I laugh at it too. We kept strolling around the city watching some of the street show and playing some of the games. It was sort of hard for me to do some of the activity seeing that I was in a wheel chair but Chelie help me out. I was having a lot of fun with Chelie and this sort of made me feel like I old time when we were kids. As we stroll around I sense the presence of Master Zeref. I look up just in time to see him jump from one of the building to another. I smile at that knowing that the old man loves to watch over us. Chelie ask me what I was looking at and I told her that it was nothing. The two of us went back to the park to see that Ren and Sherry were helping with the kids. Chelie ran up to them and gave Sherry a surprise hug. I laugh as Chelie jump on top of Sherry and both of them fell down. Ren spotted me and walk over to me and roll me over to the other. I saw that Sherry look mad at Chelie but it turn to a friendly smile as she lightly punch her at her shoulder. Me and Ren could not help but smile at them. Sherry helps Chelie up as we got close to them. Sherry turn to me and her face lit up smiling. She walks up to me and gave me a big hug and lift me off the wheel chair, saying thank you for helping Lyon. I don't know when this happen but Sherry got pretty strong, and I could hear some bone cracking. Chelie start panicking and yell. "Sherry! Sherry! Let him go your hurting him." Sherry looks down at me and saw how my eyes look like it rolling back. She quickly let me go and I feel on back on the wheelchair. She apologizes to me but I told her it was ok. Her face turn red but I told her that it was nice to be hug by a beautiful woman. Sherry, and Chelie face went red but for different reason. Luckily Ren came to my rescue by saying if we would like to help with the even for the kids. Both me and Chelie nodded and the four of us help set up games and other event for the kids.

While we play with the kids Ren walk up to me saying he wants to talk to me alone. I look at this face seeing that he had a serious look on it. I nodded at him as he pushes me away from the other. When Ren stop he put his hand on my shoulder and said. "I want to thank you for helping out Lyon." Ren then look back at Chelie and Sherry who was playing with the kids and smile at them, then continue saying. "Both Sherry and Chelie were devastated at what happen to Lyon and what happen to you." Ren took a long pause and turn back to me. "Look I know we barley know each other but it seem that Chelie seem to care for you and Sherry also seem to trust you. As for me I still don't trust you all that well, but seeing as you make Chelie smile the way she did I say I trust you in protecting her." Ren extend his hand and I smile at him and shook it. The two of us continues to watch our girl playing with the kids and I feel even if it was a little while happy.

* * *

8 Hour Ago

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I rush out of the infirmary with my face still red. Hoping that Wendy was not mad. "Man I hope Wendy did not wait long" I rush out of the arena and was not paying attention and ran into someone. "OW" I heard the person yell. I look up to see the person I hit and saw that it was Juvia. "Uh Juvia hi." I said more like a question. Juvia just look at me for a moment then ask. "How do you know Juvia name?" I mentally slap myself remembering that Juvia never told me her name yet, even though we met. "Oh… It's because you keep talking in third person. That's how I know your name." I said trying to save myself. She still did not look convince and ask "How do you know Juvia talk in third person." I kept looking at her Remembering that she never talks when we met. I felt really stupid how this was going. Juvia look at me a little longer when her eyes widen. "I know you!" she said making me jump. "You do…" I said a little nervous. "Yes… Aren't you Wendy boyfriend?" I just look at Juvia for a moment then sigh in defeat. "Yea I'm her boyfriend." I told her still looking down. Juvia gave me a bright smile and said "If you're looking for Wendy she back at Juvia guild." Juvia then grab my hand and led me to Fairy Tail. "I do not think the other will mind if Juvia bring you are there." Juiva said as she looks back to me.

When we got the guild it was almost noon. The sun was setting in the horizon and all the night event for the tournament was starting. I notice that when me and Juvia enter the guild that they turn the guild into a karaoke café. I saw that most of the member were there helping out with the cafe. "Juvia over here!" Me and Juvia look over at the counter to see that Natsu, Lucy and the other were at the counter. She walks toward them and wave to me to follow. "Pyro what are you doing here?" Natsu smile as I we got to the counter. "I'm here to see Wendy." I realize how bad that came out as the word left my lips. I saw that most of the dragon slayer and there girlfriend or wife just look at me. "Do you have a date with Wendy?" I heard Gajeel ask. "You could say that." I answer rubbing the back of my head. "Nastu already told us that you know Wendy but he never told us that you were dating." Gray said glaring at Natsu. "Boys cut it out your scaring the poor boy." Levy said putting her hand around Gajeel neck. Natsu just laugh at them and said "Don't worry I trust Pyro. You saw how he and his brother rush to save not only there comrade but Chelia as well." "See Natsu trust him and you should too." Lucy agrees giving Natsu a quick kiss on the lip. I may have been nervous being back with my old guild but it also made me happy to see them all cheerful. "Pyro you're here?' I turn around hearing Wendy voice to see her coming in with Asuaka and her parent. "Yea… I kind of bump into Juvia and she brought me here." Wendy smiled at me and look up to Mirajane who was behind the counter. "Do you mind if I take a break right now Mirajane." Mirajane just smile at Wendy and gave her a nodded. Wendy put the stuff she had in her hand down and grabs my hand leading me out of the guild.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Where do you want to go Wendy?" Pyro ask Wendy as they were walking around the stance trying to find something to do. "How about we get something to eat? I haven't eaten since lunch." Wendy suggested as they past some of the food stance. Pyro gave her a nodded and they went off to eat. Unknowing to them a couple of stand away were six people hiding in the shadow. "I though you trusted him fire breath?" "I do I just want to see where he taking her." "Quit pushing Metal head your standing on my foot." "You Guy shut up they will hear us." "Hurry up they are getting away." "Juvia does not understand why we're doing this?" Lucy quickly got up from where they were hiding and try to keep up with Pyro and Wendy without being caught. "It seem like they are going into one of the restaurant to eat?" Levy said as she caught up to Lucy. "Come on we have to get inside." Natsu said as he was about to bolt straight for the door but was stop by Gajeel and Gray who pull on his scarf. "No you idiot if we just walk right in Wendy and Pyro will just know they are following them." Gray said as he smacks Natsu in the head. "Ow the hurt you ice brain." Natsu said as he rubs the back of his head. "Well if you're so smart then what should we do?" Nastu ask looking at the other. Gajeel look at the restaurant and notice a back entrance were all the employee go in. "I got an idea follow me."

"This is the stupidest idea you ever had Metal head." Gray said as he was dress up as a maid. "Why do I have to dress up as a maid?" "Well if we dress you up as waiter we will be easily found, and if the girl dress up as maid it will just be the same thing. This way you can survey Pyro and Wendy without getting caught." Lucy said trying to hold back her laugh. "Juvia think you make a pretty maid." Juvia said trying to encourage her husband. Gray just sigh and glare at Lucy and Gajeel "I'm going to remember this." Gray walk in to restaurant and found Pyro and Wendy siting in one of the table. "So how is your brother Pyro, Is he ok?" Wendy asks looking concern for Pyro. Pyro just nodded his head and said. "Yea Hydro is fine. All he need is a good rest and he should be up and about for the next event." Gray walks up to them and tries to talk in the best female voice he can. "Good evening my name is Gra… Gretal and I will be servings you this evening. Wendy and Pyro look at Gray for a moment but smile at him. Pyro and Wendy order there food and Gray went back to the kitchen. "So what did you find out?" Lucy asks as Gray walk through the door. "Nothing it just a regular date." Gray answers looking at the others. Gray serves food to Pyro and Wendy for the remainder of the meal and the other watch how the two interact. They saw how Pyro picks of a piece of food on Wendy face and ate it. They saw how they share desert and Wendy feeding Pyro cake. The girls try to hide the sequel as the two of them left the restrung.

The six of them follow Pyro and Wendy to the booth and saw Pyro play a game to win a little stuff dragon for Wendy. They walk around and watch a puppet show and play a few more games. They kept walking around until Wendy grab Pyro hand and led him down an ally. Natsu and the other follow them in hope not to lose them. Wendy kept running and told Pyro. "I know a great place that has beautiful scenery. They light up many lanterns and it looks beautiful." Pyro smile at her as she led them to an open area. When they got to the area they notice that the place was dark and all the lantern were lightless. Wendy sighs at this and looks back at Pyro. "Sorry Pyro… I was sure they would be lit." Natsu and the other finally caught up to them and hid behind a bush. "What going on Smoke breath I can't see?" Natus look at Pyro and Wendy to see Wendy have a sad face. "Wendy looks sad." "WHAT! What did that piece of trash do to our little sister?" "Nothing Metal-head, its look like Wendy is upset about the lighting." Lucy look around for a moment she realize were they were. "I remember this place it where they lit up all the light for the memorial of the people who were kill by the dragon." Lucy told the other. Levy look confuse and ask. "Why are they not lit today?" the other shrugs their shoulder as they kept watch. "Look Wendy it fine." Pyro try to tell Wendy, but she still looks a little upset. Pyro look at Wendy for a moment and got a bright idea. "Hey Wendy, why don't you close your eyes for a bit?" Wendy look confuse but did. Pyro took in a deep breath and focus his fire into his finger tip. He took another breath before he shot the fire and hit all the lantern in the area. He kept shooting until every lantern was lit. When Pyro was done he looks back at Wendy and told her to open her eyes. When she did she was surprise to see all the lantern lit. She looks all around and turns back to Pyro. "You did this?" She asks with a big smile and gave him a big hug.

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia shriek in delight at Pyro action while the boys smile at him. Levy and Lucy turn to their Dragon slayer husband and ask. "Why can't you be like him?" Natsu and Gajeel turn the other way so they don't have to look at their wife in the eyes. "Well it seems Pyro have everything under control lets go." Natsu said without missing a beat and walk off with Gajeel following behind. Gray and Juvia follow behind arm links, while Levy and Lucy just kept watching the two love bird. They watch them for a couple more minute then turn around to follow the others.

* * *

Romeo (Pyro) POV

Wendy arms wrap around my neck as I support her. I smile at this and let the embrace last until Wendy slowly push me away. I look down at her to see she had small tears in her eyes. I got worry and ask if she was ok. Wendy nodded looking down. "Your… You're a fire mage?" Wendy asks looking up at me. I did not know where this was going but I nodded my head yes. She places her face on my chest as I put my arm around her. She stays like that for a moment then looks back up at me and said. "Remember the boy I told you about… The one that went missing at the dragon incident…" I nodded at her. Wendy kept silence then continue saying. "He was a fire magic too… Not a regular fire magic but a rainbow fire magic. He would show off his magic to impress Natsu and also show me whenever I was sad." I held her tighter feeling like crude. I knew I would hurt the one I love when I left, but I never want to hurt them this much. I slowly push Wendy away a place my hand under her chin making her look up at me. I wipe the tears away from her eyes and took her hand. "Look Wendy If you feel like you need someone to talk to I'll be there. You don't have to bottle this up" A small smile crept on Wendy face as we walk out of the place. As we walk close to the guild I turn toward Wendy and ask "I just wanted to ask if you knew about Natsu and the others were following us." Wendy laughs and said. "Yea I knew they were following us the moment we were at the restaurant but I did not want to say anything." The both of us laugh as we kept on walking around the city for a while until we got to the park. We walk around the park to see what kind of activity they had. When we got to the center of the park I saw Hydro and Chelie playing with a group of kids. Chelie spotted us and wave for us to come. We walk toward them seeing Ren and Sherry also their helping out with the kids. "What are you guys doing here?" Hydro asks wheeling toward us. I look at him and then look at the chair. "What with the chair?" Hydro rubs the back of his head and answered. "Because of what nurse Chelie said. I have to be in this wheelchair." I nodded at him and turn toward Wendy who was talking to Chelie. "How was your date?" I turn back at Hydro giving him a nodded before saying. "It was good." Hydro nodded his head as we watch the girls help out Ren and Sherry.

We watch them for a while when Hydro ask me a question. "Do you ever regret it?" I turn to Hydro as he kept staring at the others. "Do you ever regret leaving?" I stay quiet for a moment trying to find the right words to answer this. I do think about this time to time, about not leaving but … "That topic comes to my mind now and then." I started looking away from Hydro. "How I could be training with Natsu and be strong like him. How I actually could be Wendy boyfriend without all the lies. I do think about all of this, but..." I turn back to Hydro and look him in the eyes. "But if I left I might not have met you or the others. I would have not travel around the world and saw all the amazing things. Sure I think about what would happen if I never leave but I would never regret leaving." Hydro and I stay quite as I finish as we saw the girls walking toward us. Both Wendy and Chelie said they want to go back home and Hydro said that the four of us should walk together. The four of us walk home as me and Hydro drop Chelie off then Wendy. As I push Hydro back to our hotel I ask Hydro if he ever regret leaving. Hydro stay quiet for a moment then took off his mask and smile at said. "Once a Guardian always a Guardian."

To Be Continue


	10. Ready or Not Here I come

Chapter 9 Ready or Not here I Come

Kenichi (Terra) POV

"Come out, Come out where ever you are." I held my breath as I heard his voice coming out from the hall. I look at Naoko who held her breath while covering Wendy mouth. I wave my hand signaling for them to go toward the door. Naoko nodded her head as she grabs Wendy hand. "Found you." I saw a big tornado heading toward Wendy and Naoko. Before I knew what happen I jump between them and the tornado.

4 Hour ago

The lasting thing I did with Naoko was take her and her brothers to and expressive dinner… After that Rough and Sting left said they have some business with the tournament leaving me to walk Naoko home. After I drop her off at the guild I went back to the hotel and found everyone in bed. "Guess I was out pretty late." I told myself as I check the clock. I threw my mask on the table as I went to my bed to sleep. I did not care about changing my cloth seeing it was really late. The next morning came quick as I felt someone poking me try to wake me up. I turn to my side to see Bolt awake and already dress. "You're up early little man." I told him as he handed me my mask. "The other are awake they are waiting for you." I look at the clock to see that it was really late I curse under my breath as I got grab my mask from Bold and the both of us ran out the door. When we got outside we saw Pyro, Hydro, and Ventus waiting for us. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" I look at Hydro who was in a wheel chair laughing. "Aren't you supposed to be in a hospital?" I snapped back. The both of us had a staring contest as Pyro told us we need to hurry to the stadium. The five of us rush to the arena with a few second to spare. The five of us went straight to our stand as the third day of the tournament was starting.

When we got into the room we saw Master Zeref in the room waiting for us "You guy are late." Pyro apologize to our Master as the rest of us run toward the stand to see the pumpkin host appear. "Welcome everyone to the Third day of the Wizard tournament. Yesterday you saw our contestant gave it their all. Now here are the points. Fairy Tail is still in the lead with 15 pt., Second place is the underdog Guardian with 11 pt. Third place is Sabertooth with 10 pt., Tie for fourth places is Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale with 9 pt. Tie for sixth place is Mermaid Heel and Quarto Cerberus with 8 pt., and finally in last place Ataxia with 4 Pt." "Who did Mermaid Heel fought?" Hydro asks as we all turn to him. We told Hydro that when he was knock out Mermaid heel was able to spin the gold past which mean they gain the five points without fighting. Hydro nodded as we all look back at the host. "Now for today we will have two even happening. The first one that we have is special event for all of you. Our contestant will be playing a game that every child played once in their life time. The first event is going to be Hide and Seek." As the host said what the event was the whole arena went quite. "WHAT!" Everyone was yelling saying they want to see action not ground man looking for each other's in the dark. The pumpkin host held his hand for everyone to be silence and then snap his finger as a building start to create itself in the middle of the arena. "This game will have action for all you people who love explosion but it also need stealth to win this match. In this event one person from each team will compete as four of them will be the seeker and the other will be hiding. In this match there can be multiple winners. The seeker can win if they fine all the people that are hiding and also find the other seeker as well. The people who are hiding must stay hidden until time run out or if all the seeker are taken out. The people that are hiding cannot go in to battle with the seeker unless they are found. For the seekers, for every person they find and take out they get 2 point, and for the people who are hiding if they survive till the end they will get 5 point." The Pumpkin host brought out the roulette and spun it. "Now for our Seeker the guild will be Ataxia, Mermaid Heel, Blue Peguese, and Quarto Cherubs, and for the hider will be Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Guardian. Now guild chose your Challenger." I saw Ventus stood up and head for the door but Pyro stop him. "I want Terra to take this event." Both me and Ventus gave him a questionable look. Ventus was about to abject but I just nodded my head and went for the door. As I got next to Ventus I put my hand on his shoulder and said. "If Pyro think this is the best, we should just roll with it." I could tell Ventus did not like this but he nodded his head.

I walk toward the arena when I saw Naoko walking down the hallway. "Are you doing this event?" Naoko turn around to see me and smile. "Yea I am, and just so you know just because were friend does not mean I'm going to be helping you." I smile under my mask and said. "Were friend?" Naoko playfully hit me on the shoulder as we walk down the hall. When we got the arena I saw that the building they were making was a haunted house, a perfect place for this event. I look around the arena to see that most of the contested was there. Wendy from Fairy Tail, Sherry from Lamia Scale, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, and Rocker from Quarto Cerberus. I look around and I did not see anyone from Ataxia. "So I guess Ventus was too scared to come and face me?" I turn around to see a not so friendly face look at me. "It's good to see you to Yuuto." I said trying to keep my voice in check. Naoko stare at the two of us as I turn away and took Naoko by the hand and lead her away from Yuuto. "It seems that your guild and Ataxia really do not get along." Naoko said. I ignore that as I drag her to where we were suppose too go. Me and Naoko wait with Sherry and Wendy as the pumpkin host begin speaking "Ok now that our contestant are here let the game begin." We wait until we heard the gun shot and the door to the haunted house open.

When we got inside the haunted house I heard the pumpkin host voice coming from the speakers all over the house. "You guy have about one minute to hide before the seekers will come in. This event will last for 5 hour so good luck." As the host voice disappears I run down one of the hall trying to use what I learn about sensing vibration through the earth to help me find a good hiding spot. As I was looking around for a place to hide I sense a familiar vibration coming around the corner. I wait near the corner until the person pass by when I grab them. I place one hand over the mouth and the other around the waist as I pull her in the hallway. "Shhh. Naoko they will hear us." Naoko stop struggling as I let her go. She gave glare at me and hit me on top of the head. "What did you do that for?" Naoko said in a whisper. I rub the top of my head and told her that we should work together. She did not answer me but had a wired expression. "Look the pumpkin host said there can be more than one winner in this event, and seeing that we have a better chance taking out the seeker if we work together I thought it would be a good idea." Naoko took a minute to think about but before she could say anything I said. "If you help me out I'll take you out to any restaurants you want." Naoko face lit up as she agrees. I always remember that Naoko was always easily bribed with food. As I heard the door open again I could only guess that the seekers were coming in. "We better hide."

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I watch as the seekers were walking in the house as Terra and the others one minute to hide was done. "Why did you let Terra go? I was best suited for this event." Ventus asks as we watch what was going on inside the house through a big screen in the middle of the arena. "Ventus I know you are best suited for this event but I believe Terra would do just as good in this event too." Ventus sigh as he looks back to the screen. "What do you think is the Ataxia strategy?" I heard our master asks. "I believe that Yuuto would first go for the others seeker then look for the people who are hiding." I told our master. Master Zeref smile and nodded as we continue to watch the events.

Kenichi (Terra) POV

As me and Naoko ran around the house I started to sense more vibration coming from the entrance of the house. I stop for a moment to sense where they were going. "Terra what wrong?" I look at Naoko and told her about the seeker are coming. I grab her hand and the both of us ran down the hall. As I was running I still could not help but think about the seekers. I sense only three seekers and the one seeker I could not sense was Yuuto. As we were running I sense Rocker foot step coming from the end of the hallway so I grab Naoko and lead her down a different hall. "Where are we going?" "I don't know? But I do know that we have to get away from the seekers." Naoko nodded her head as we enter a room that look like a dining room. I started to sense someone vibration coming from the other door in the room so I led Naoko under the table. We stay quite when I heard one of the doors open. I listen to the foot step and realize it was Wendy. I was about to get out of the table to talk to her when I sense someone else coming. I had to act fast so before Naoko or Wendy knew what happen I jump from the table grabbing Wendy and drag her under the table putting my hand over her mouth. When I got her under the table I saw Naoko was not pleased with my action. I ignore her stare and look down at Wendy too see her terrified expression. Naoko was about to let me have it but the door open again and the three of us stay quite. "Is anyone here?" Me, Naoko and Wendy stay quite when we heard Eve voice call out. I sense Eve was walking around the dining room when I felt the air in the room shift. We heard a load crack and snapping sound and what sound like something being thrown. After that everything went silence. I turn to the girl and made a gesture to tell the girls to stay quite while I peak outside.

When I look from under the table I was shock at what I saw. Eve was lying on the floor badly beaten and his body looks like all his bone was being pulled apart. I look around carefully trying to find Yuuto knowing this was his handy work but I could not find him or sense him. I got up from the table and wave to the girls to come out. When they say Eve body Wendy let out a low shrike while Naoko turn away. I walk close to him and place my hand on his neck. "He not dead but he really hurt." I told the girls as I look at Wendy. "Do you think you can heal him?" Wendy nodded her head as she went to Eve. "Do you know who did this?" I did not answer Naoko at first but I nodded my head. Wendy looks back at us as she was healing Eve and asks "Was it that Ataxia guy?" again I nodded my head. Naoko got mad and punch the wall. "What are these guys thinking it just a games. They don't have to take these fights so serious." I turn away from Naoko understating how she felt. Me and my brother have fought with the Ataxia for a while now and we still don't get all the things they do. I look at Wendy and saw she was almost done. I walk over to Eve and pick him up. "We need to keep going. If we stay here Yuuto will find us." I prop Eve on the wall as we went to the next room.

As we were walking down the hallway trying to avoid the remaining seekers Wendy ask me a question "Why did you help me?" I look back at Wendy and could not help but laugh. I kept walking down the hallway as Naoko and Wendy both gave me a wired look. "The reason I'm helping you out is because of Pyro. If I let anything happen to you, Pyro would have my head." I told her as I laugh again. I took a quick glance at Wendy to see her face was red. I kept laughing as we walk down the hall when we heard a load scream. The three of us stop and look around. "That was Sherry voice." Wendy said as she ran down the hall. "Wendy Wait!" Naoko yell as she follows right after her. I trail behind as we got to the end of the hall that leads another hallway. When I caught up to them I saw Wendy holding Sherry in her arm with tears in her eye. I saw Sherry limp body in her arm and I was about to walk closer when the door swung close. "You guy are very predictable you know that." I turn around and saw Yuuto standing near the door. "I mean I figure if I hurt someone you know you would come running to me." I stare at Yuuro then ask. "Why did you leave Eve when you attack him?" Yuuto just laugh and said. "The reason I attack him was because I felt like it." I knew Yuuto was just playing with us and try to get us mad, that has always been his game play. I was about to tell Naoko to not let him get to her but I was too late as she brought out her sword and try to hit him. Yuuto dodge all her swing and was about to use one of his attack, but I slam my hand to the ground causing a wall barrier between then and pushing Naoko back to us. "We have to run we cannot fight Yuuto in here!" I yell at her rushing to Sherry and picking her up as Wendy try to drag Naoko hand. "Hahaha. Ran all you want Terra but I will find you and I will show you the true meaning of terror." I kept running with Sherry over my shoulder as Naoko and Wendy follow right behind. I look back to see that Yuuto was hot on our trail. I let both Wendy and Naoko past me as quickly turn around and slam my fist to the ground making a wall between us and him. "Do you really thing this pathetic wall can stop me." I did not wait and find out as a ran after the girls. "Terra what do we do!" Wendy yells in panic. "All we can do is keep running and find an open area. If we stay in close space his wind magic will crush us." I said as we kept running

The three of us kept running down the hall when we got to a game room. I quickly told the girls to hide. Naoko hide behind the coach while Wendy went for the closet. I follow behind Wendy placing Sherry near Wendy in the closet. I sense vibration coming from the door and I run under the table. "What the hell I can't find anyone." I realize it was Rocker. I peak from under the table to see Rocker pacing around the room. "This event is stupid. I have to stay in this creepy house and I can't find anyone." Rocker stops pacing as he went to the coach and sat down. I started to get really worry but I knew Naoko would not do anything to give her away. I started to calm down when Rocker got up and started to head for the door when I heard a noise coming from the closet Wendy was at. I curse under my breath as I saw Rocker walking toward the door. I saw him reach for the door and I was about to jump out to stop him when the door open again. Rocker stop and turn back to the door to see Yuuto there. "Yo Atxia kid look like I found you." I saw Rocker hand left the door knob as he walk close to Yuuto. "Man am I glad to find someone else here." Rocker then place a hand on Yuuto as he kept looking at him. Yuuto the raise his right hand and did a swinging motion as I saw Rocker was sent straight for the wall. "You little worm. What give you the right to touch me?" Yuuto raise up his hand and Rocker started to chocked. "You know what I'm glad I found you too… Out of all the people here you are the only one I could kill." I saw Rocker eye starter to roll back as his face was turning blue.

I could not take this anymore so I got up from the table and threw the table at Yuuto. Yuuto saw that coming as he swung his hand and a wind blade brock the table in half. I ran toward Rocker to see that he was passed out. "This has gone long enough Yuuto." I said as I glare at him. Yuuto started to laugh as he swung his hand again and both the closet door and the couch were sent flying. Wendy and Naoko look shock at this as they got up and ran next to me. I saw Wendy and Naoko look like they were ready to fight but I brought my hand up and said. "We have three about three hour left. You guy need to get take Sherry and get out of here, I'll hold off Yuuto." Naoko glare at me and yell. "I'm not leaving you alone to fight him! You said it at the beginning if we work together we can win!" I look back at Naoko. "Look thing change. You saw what he did to Rocker, Eve, and Sherry. I'm the only one strong enough to take him. You two got to get out of here." Naoko was about to abject again when I yell "Look I can't let you get hurt like the other! You may not believe this but I do care a lot about you!" Naoko was shock about my outburst but then turn around and pick up Sherry and grab Wendy hand. "Oh no, you don't." Yuuto was about to strike the girls but I intercept him grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. "Your fight is with me." I look back at the door seeing the Wendy running out of it. Naoko stop at the door and turn back to me. "You better not die on me." She then turn back around and ran. "Aw romance is so sickening" Before I knew what happen, Yuuto jump up and back kick me forcing me to break my hold.

I stood my ground as I stumble back and saw Yuuto got ready to fight. "You know I already took out four people." I kept my eye on him as we circle around each other. "Four? You only took down three." Yuuto smile at me as he stops. "That cat girl was really fun to mess with. She was a real screamer you know." I saw Yuuto charge at me gathering massive of wind around his arm. I gather the earth to my hand and block Yuuto blow as he kept punching me. "You can't play defense forever." Yuuto taunt as he kept punining me. I knew he was right but that all I had right now as he kept punching me. I kept up my guarding looking for an opening in his attack. I stated to notice his attack were starting to get slower. I took that to my advangae as I shift my food causing Yuuto foot to be stuck. Yuuto glace down at his foot and I took that as my chance to strike. Yuuto did not have enough time to react so I was able to get a good couple punch to him before he was able to catch my punch and pushing his hand forward sending a gust of wind to my stomach sending me toward the door. As I crash through the door Yuuto rush at me bring his knee to my stomach. I hit the wall and went down clutching my stomach. I look up to see Yuuto standing over me. I felt the air swirling around us and saw it built arm Yuuto arm. "ARIEL SWORD" Yuuto brought his win blade down on me but I was able to absorb the mineral from the ground into my hand and use that to block his attack. Yuuto just smile at me as he kept swing down his blade. I felt the rock around my hand breaking with each swing that hits. "Give up Terra! All you're doing is evading your defeat!" Yuuto yell as he took one final swung and shatter the rock around my arm. I feel on my back as he held the air sword on my throat. "This is the end Terra." Yuuto brought the sword back and went for my heart.

Cole (Hydro) POV

My fists tighten as I watch Yuuto taking out Rocker, Eve and Sherry. I look up at my old guild to see Chelie was in tear seeing her cousin severely hurt. "Dame Yuuto!" I curse under my breath. "He picking of all the people one by one." I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Pyro standing beside me. "Don't worry. Terra will take care of him." I know I should not doubt our leader, but seeing Terra get his butt handed to by Yuuto was making me felt unsure. I kept watching as Terra try to fight of Yuuto by trapping his foot in the ground but got blow away from one of Yuuto attack. I held my breath seeing Yuuto got Terra corner into the wall with his Ariel blade on his throat. I saw him struck Terra in the heart. I heard everyone in arena gasp as the blade hit Terra. The arena stood still for a moment not knowing if terra was ok or not. Before anyone knew what happen Terra sprang to life grabbing Yuuto by the throat. "Full body absorption." Terra whole body suddenly changes as the mineral was covering his entire body. Yuuto was trying to break away from Terra grip but it was too strong. "Your right Yuuto this is the end." I watch as Terra brought Yuuto high up in the air and slam him into the ground.

Kenichi (Terra) POV

_"Young host you need to calm down" _I ignore the voice in my head as I walk over to Yuuto. I brought my foot on his chest as I felt my guardian sprit power flowing through me. "I will finish him off now, Master Tsume." I told my guardian spirit as I pick Yuuto back up and punching him in the stomach and kicking him the face. "If I let him go he will go after Naoko and Wendy." I pick up my right hand molding my hand into an axe. _"Think about what you're doing child." _I ignore Hon plead as I hit Yuuto with the back of the blade sending him back down. I slowly walk up to him seeing the blood coming from his forehead. I pick up my hand and swung it down at Yuuto _"If you do this how will Naoko and the other reacted?" _I stop my blade a few centimeters from his head. _"Guardian Kenichi you have made the right choice." _I took deep breath and control my Guardian power. I look at the clock and saw we had less than three hour before the event was over. I look back down at Yuuto unconscious body and start to walk toward the direction of Naoko and Wendy when I stop. "Wait if Yuuto was taken out that mean all the seekaer were taken out. That mean the event should be over." I said to myself looking back at Yuuto who was back on his feet. I felt the ominous power leaking from his body. "That what make you so weak Terra." I heard Yuuto said in a deep voice. "You should of finish what you started." Before I knew what happen Yuuto slam me to the wall. I look at his eye to see it change dark green. "You… awaken your… spririt…" I said that between gasp. Yuuto just smile as he pick me up using his wind magic and threw at the wall." Yuuto started to laugh as he crack his neck. "You know we have about two hour before the event is over so how about I give you a break." I slowly got up giving Yuuto a suspicious look. "What are you planning." Yuuto laugh as he turns around so I was looking at his back. "I'll give you one minute to find the girls and hide. If you guy can evade me for the remaining time you win, but if I find you and the girl it will be open season for all of you." I heard him started to count so I slowly got up and ran down the hall.

I use the vibration on the ground to find Naoko and Wendy back at the entrance of the house. I rush toward them seeing them waiting for me. When I got close to them Naoko notice my beaten body. "Terra are you ok?" I nodded my head and told them what going on. "So all we have to do is evade him until time run out then we win." I nodded at Wendy but Naoko did not look happy. "Are you kidding me you want us to run and hide?" I turn to Naoko so she can look me in the eye. "Look Naoko I know this is not what you are used to but we have to withdraw. I know you think you can beat Yuuto but right now he too powerful for anyone to take on." Naoko glare at me but agree to us. I look around and notice that Sherry was not there. "Where, Sherry?" "We hid her in one of the room." I nodd my head when I heard Yuuto voice. "Ready or not here I come." The three of us look at each other and ran down the hallway.

We did our best to hide from Yuuto and all of his wind magic. Lucky for us Wendy was able to use her own magic to cancel out and tracing magic Yuuto use. We kept running around the house until we got to the thirty minute mark on the even. "Come out, Come out where ever you are." I held my breath as I heard Yuuto voice coming out from the hall. I look at Naoko who held her breath while covering Wendy mouth. I wave my hand signaling for them to go toward the door. Naoko nodded her head as she grabs Wendy hand and led her toward the door. "Found you." I saw a big tornado heading toward Wendy and Naoko. Before I knew what happen I jump between them.

I got thrown down pretty hard by Yuuto attack. "TERRA!" Naoko ran after me but was stop by Yuuto. Yuuto lifted Naoko in the air and started to use his strangle ability on her. I was able to summon my axe and threw it at Yuuto but he was able to dodge my attack. Wendy was able to use that distraction and let out her dragon roar on Yuuto. The attack did not hurt Yuuto but force him to stop assult on Naoko. Naoko fell on the ground coughing. Yuuto glare at Wendy and brought out his staff and charge for her. I was able get my axe back and block Yuuto attack before it hit her. "Wendy Go!" Wendy nodded her head as she ran to Naoko to help her up. Yuuto grin at me and brought back his staff and swung it back at me. "Last time I went easy on you. This time I'm going to finish you." I duck out of his attack and swung my axe at him. Yuuto block it with his staff. I was able to grab his staff with my other hand and did a monkey roll sending him down. I roll on top of him punching him on the face. Yuuto was able to grab one of my punches and kick me off him. "Hehehe… Let see if you can handle this." Yuuto took in a deep breath and I could tell what was going to happen next. "CHAOS PRIMATE WAIL" I stood back up and suck in the air and yell "LION GROWL" both of our attack collides and there was a big bright light.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I watch as both the attack colloid and a big explosion occur. Hydro roll to the rail to check on Terra. "I can't see anything is Terra ok." I watch carefully and saw two figure charges in the center. "Terra is ok… And so is Yuuto." When the smoke clear we saw Terra and and Yuuto clash in a battle of fist, both were equal match. I turn back to the clock to see that we have less than five minute to go. I turn back to the match and saw that Terra grab Yuuto and threw him across the arena. Yuuto use his magic to stop the impact but Terra ran for Yuuto and tries to knee him in the chest, but Yuuto caught the kick and push him off. "CYCLONE TWIST" Terra doge the attack and brought his hand in to the earth. "SAND HAMMER" Terra smashes the hammer on to Yuuto head bring him back to the ground. Terra brought the hammer back up but Yuuto sprung back up. "WHIRLWIND LASH" Yuuto smack Terra away and send him across the ring. Both Yuuto and Terra stood back up and look back at the clock to see that they had less than one minute to go. "Let finish this once and for all." I heard the crowd starting to countdown as both Terra and Yuuto build up their power for one more assault. "FIVE" Yuuto brought his hand and yell "ARIEL SWORD "FOUR" Terra brought up his hand too and yell "SAND HAMMER" Yuuto start to smile "Let begin" "THREE" Both Yuuto and Terra charge at each other in full blast. "TWO" both the air and the earth tremble as they both ran to each other "ONE" Terra and Yuuto got into the center of the arena and strike each other. "ZERO"

To Be Continue


	11. Intermission

Chapter 10 Intermission

James (Bolt) POV

"ZERO" "Stop! The event is over." I watch in awe as my brother and the wind Ataxia fought a great battle. I look in the middle of the arena to see them launch their final attack at one another. From where I was standing I could not tell who attack hit. "Big brother did Terra win?" I asks looking up at big brother Pyro. Big brother look out into the arena and nodded his head. "Terra won…But it looks like Yuuto won as well." I did not understand what my big brother was saying so I kept watching big brother Terra.

Kenichi (Terra) POV

"You could have finished me?" Yuuto said as the event was over. I look down and saw that I redirect his attack with one hand and my sand Hammer on top of his head. I pull back my hand and reverted my hammer back to normal. "If I kill you, it would go against my moral. Something you guy lost long ago." I turn around and walk back to Wendy and Naoko to check if they were ok. When I got close to them Naoko walk up to me and gave me a hard punch almost knocking my mask off. "YOU IDIOT!" I turn back, shock at Naoko reaction but got more then I ask for when she threw her arm around my neck. Naoko press her face in my chest and whisper "I was really worried about you." I look down at her having a small smile as I wrap my arm around her. "Sorry for worrying you my little Samurai." Naoko look up and gave me her million dollar smile. We heard the trumpet sound as the pumpkin host appears in the middle of the arena "Congratulation to Terra of Guardian, Wendy of Fairy Tail, Naoko of Sabertooth, and Yuuto of Ataxia for winning the match." I look up to see the pumpkin host appear above us greeting us. "The three remaining hider have all earned 5 pt. for completing the even. The one seeker took out four people have earn 8 pt." I heard the croud went wild for us as I look back at Yuuto who was giving a sadistic smile as he walk toward the other Ataxia. I glare at him behind my mask as I turn back around to see Wendy who was helping Sherry up to her guild. I saw the other guild came down to help out their fellow comrade back to the feet and help them back to the stand. I look back at Naoko who had a big smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" Naoko let go of the embrace and took my hand and led me out of the arena. "I help you out with the event, which means you owe me dinners." "But it lunch time." Naoko gave me another smile as I realize what I just said. "I guess you are going to pay for lunch and dinner." I nervously laugh as we walk out of the arena. "…Dame…"

James (Bolt) POV

I watch as brother Terra walk out with the girl from Sabertooth. "Where are they going?" I ask my brother and master. Master Zeref gave me a smirk but I did not understand why. "Let just say that Terra will not be back until tomorrow." I heard Big brother Ventus said. I was still confuse about this but I just shrug my shoulder as I look at the pumpkin host. "Ok everyone our next adventure will begin in thirty minute. All contested should relax and plan for the upcoming event. See you in a few." The host disappears as he finishes his speech and the audience started to leave the stadium. I look up to my brother and was about to say something when my stomach growl. I saw master Zeref gave me a smirk as my face turn red. "Well I guess we should get something to eat?" Our master said as he's head for the door. I felt big brother Hydro pat me on the shoulder as he roll after Master Zeref. My other brothers look at each other then at me as the three of us follow behind.

We went to eat at a restaurant near the arena to save us some time to get back to the arena. When we got there we saw that the place was packed and had no table to sit. We were about to leave the restaurant when the owner of the restaurant recognize us. He gave us our very table in a nice room reserve for VIP. When we got into the room I saw that there were other people already there. "Pyro!" "Hydro!" I saw two girls ran toward my big brother. I recognize the two girls was Wendy and the other was that Chelie. I guess the other people in the room were from their guild. The girls invite us to eat with them but I could tell that brother Pyro did not feel comfortable. Master Zeref answers for him saying that he would love to eat with Wendy and Chelie guild. Brother Pyro, Ventus, and Hydro look shock as they stare at our Master as he walk to one of the table. "This is not a good idea Pyro." "I Know Ventus but we can't just leave our master alone." I saw my brother let out a big sigh as they all walk to the table and took a seat. I walk to one of the empty seat when I heard someone call out to me. "Bolt your here!" I turn back to the door to see Asuka running to me and giving me a big hug. My face turns red when I heard laughter coming from my older brother. "Are you here to eat lunch?" I nodded my head yes. Asuka had a big smile as she drag me to the table were her parent and guild were sitting. When I sat down I saw Pyro older brother Natsu talking to Master Zeref. "So are you their teacher?" Master Zeref nodded his head no and told him he was a friend. I felt someone grab my hand and look too it was Asuka. "Let me introduce you to my family." Asuka smile as she started to point at the people around the table and introducing them to me and my brother. "This is Natsu and Lucy Dragneel and their kids Igneel and Michelle. Over there is Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and their wife Juvia Fullbuster, Levy Redfox. As you guy already know this is my parent Alzack and Bisca Connel. We have more members but their probably out enjoying the festival right now." Asuka then point to another table were Ventus and Hydro sit and said. "Over there is Chelie guild you guy already know them as Lamia Scale." Both me and Master Zeref introduce our self but as before Master Zeref call himself Nero like before. I saw Lucy and Levy smile at me and said "Are you Asuka Boyfriend." My face went red again. I was thanking the lord that I had my mask on but I still did not know what to say. The two women just laugh at me and I saw Asuka look mad at them. "Stop making fun of A Bolt that not nice." Levy and Lucy put their hand over their mouth to stop laughing. I knew Asuka was trying to help me but I still felt like she made this a little worst.

I turn my sight away from them to see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, my brother and Master Zeref were having a conversation. "So what type of magic do you have Nero?" "I have Support Magic, nothing special." "Do you have any magic that treat motion sickness." I saw Master nodded his no and Natsu look down in disappointment. I saw brother pyro let out a big laught not knowing if he was laughing at Natsu or at the wired magic choice our master lie about. I look at Natsu and saw him glaring at brother as he try to control his laught. "Why does Mr. Natsu want a magic treatment for Motion sickness?" Lucy turn to and told me that all dragon slayers have motions sickness. All of us continue talking as we waited for our waiter to order our food. When the waiter came we all order our food. Asuka told her parent that she was not that hungry so I offer to share my food with her. Asuka agree to that as I heard all the girls giggle. When the food was served me and Asuka enjoy eating our food together. As I was eating I saw some crumb on Asuka Cheek. I put my face close to Asuka and gave her a quick lick on her cheek to clean of the left over crumb on her cheek. I hear a big gasp coming from the people around the table. I look at everyone around the table to see that they were all staring at us. I really did not like the attention I was getting so I turn to Asuka and ask. "What wrong with them?" Asuka did not answer me as I saw her face was red as Pyro fire. I turn back to the other and ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I sat their shock at Bolt action toward Asuka. I look around the table to see how the other were taking to this an saw that they all had the exact same expression that I had. "Did I do something wrong?" We all turn to Alzack and Bisca to see how they were taking the situation. Bisca was the first to break out of the trance. She started to have tears in her eye and cry out. "My baby girl is growing up so fast!" While Alzack look lost into space. I laugh nervously at Bolt and ask. "Why did you lick Asuka?" Bolt gave me an innocent look and said that he was just trying clean the crumb on her face. I heard Lucy and Levy let out a squeal from Bolt response and I did not know how to talk to Bolt Seeing that he look so naïve on the subject. I turn to Master Zeref to see if he would help but instead I saw tearing up as well. "Our little boy is growing up." I smack my head on the table wondering how this guy could be the dark wizard everyone was talking about. I look up to see Lucy and Levy still gitty over my younger brother reaction. I smack my head back on the table and mumble. "That Fairy Tail for you." I stay like that for a moment until someone spoke to me. "Are you ok Pyro?" I turn my head to look at the person calling out to me to see Wendy. She had a worry look and ask if I was ok. I quickly pick up my head waving my hand in front of her telling her I was fine. Wendy did not look so sure so I took my right hand on her cheek and stroke it gently telling her it was fine. Wendy face turn red that match Asuka as we both keep looking at each other. "Well it look like everyone is enjoying themselves." Me and Wendy broke from our trance and turn around to see Ventus, Hydro, and Chelie smiling at us… Well Ventus and Hydro was smiling under thier mask. "What do you guy want?" I ask a little annoyed. "Well it almost time for the tournament to begin we should get going." I let out a big sigh as I stood up. "Yea your right we should probably get going." I agree. Master Zeref nodded his head as he stood up. We all look at Bolt who did not stand up as he was able to snap Asuka back from her funk and had a little side conversation to themself. "Bolt your coming?" Bolt look up and back to Asuka then asks. "Can Asuka come with us?" Ventus and Hydro were confused on Bolt request, while Master Zeref look amuse. I let out another sigh and said "If it oks with her parent it ok with us." Ventus and Hydro look shock at my response me but I just ignore them giving Wendy a good bye kiss as I left the restaurant with Master Zeref following behind me.

James (Bolt) POV

Asuka parent gave her permission to let her join my brother and me at the stance… Well Mrs. Bisca said it was ok but Mr. Alzack was still acting wired. The both of us were waking together to meet up with our brother talking about random things. We talk about thing like what our favorite color, books and what do we like to do. "Your favorite color is purple?" "Yea is that wired?" "No it just not a lot of boy I know like purple." Our conversation was pretty much like that the whole way to the arena. When we finally got to the stance we were just in time for the competition to start. The Pumpkin host appears in the middle of the stadium greeting all of us. "Welcome back all contestant and guest I hope you enjoy your little break. Now we will be starting our next event." The pumpkin host snaps his finger and the whole arena turn into a big jungle. When I saw that it made think about my past. How I use to live in the forest before I became a Guardians. "Our next event will be a treasure hunt. All contents will chose one player in their guild to compete. The rule are simple there will be treasure box scatter around the whole forest but only three box will have this special item." The pumpkin host pulls out a gem which he broke in to three pieces. "The player who can collect all three pieces and make to the exit of the jungle will win ten points." Asuka look excite at this and turn to me. "This is going to be great. I always love a treasure hunt." I smile at Asuka under my mask as I turn to brother Pyro to see who he was going to pick. I was shock when I saw he was walking toward me. Brother Pyro put his hand on my shoulder and I could tell he was smiling under his mask. "This event is all yours." I could feel a big smile on my face when he told me this. I look at my other brother who was giving me a thumb up. "This is cool Bolt I know you can win!" I look at Asuka who was giving me a big smile. "Aren't you going to cheer for your own guild?" Asuka turn to Ventus as her face went red as before. "Well… I just..." I saw brother Pyro hit Ventus in the back of his head as he look at Asuka. "Don't listen to Ven. If you want to root for more than one team go for it." Brother Pyro pat Asuka over the head as he look back at me. "You should be getting down there. The event is going to start soon." I nodded my head as I head for the door. As I walk toward the door I felt someone grab my hand and look to see Asuka. "I'll walk you to the entrance. It close to where my parents are staying." I nodded my head and took her hand and led her to the entrance of the arena.

When I was walking down the hallway I started to feel a little nervous about my first match. I do help my brother out in some of their missions but this is the first time my brother are really counting on me. Asuka was looking at me with concern as I was walking in silence. "Bolt are you ok?" I stirred from my thought and look at her. I took off my mask so I could give her a smile and told her I was fine but a little bit nervous. She gave me a reassuring smile and told me I was going to do fine. That made me felt a little better but not that much. When we got to the entrance of the arena I gave her a big hug and told her thank for the confidence. Asuka smile again but her face was a little red. She quickly gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said "Good luck Bolt." After that she turns around and ran down the hallway. I stood there for a moment touching my cheek. When I heard the trumpet sounder I quick put on my mask and run out to the arena with a big smile on my face.

Unknown POV

"Good luck Bolt." I watch as the little girl ran down the hall as the Guardian boy had that stupid smile on his face. The Guardian kid turns around and ran out to the arena as the trumpet was signal. I was about to follow after him, but I stop and look back to where that girl ran off. A small smile crept onto my face as a plan start rolling inside my head. "I let you look for those stupid gems Guardian boys." I said as I start walking down the hall. "As long as I get to hold on to your precious gem."

James (Bolt) POV

I ran down the arena meeting the other challenge in the event. I saw Sherry husband Ren from Blue Pegasus. Semmes from Quarto Cherubs, Risley from Mermaid Heel, and Jura from Lamia Scale. I try to look around to see who was playing for Fairy Tail. I kept looking until I stop and saw who it was. I thought I felt nervous before but now I felt worst. The person who was competing in the event for Fairy tail was my biggest role model and idol in lighting mage history. Laxus Dreyar. I always thought he was one of the best lighting mage out there so I felt anxious knowing that I was going to go against him in this event. I finaly broke out from the daze and started to walk slowly toward the starting line in front of the jungle when I sense someone coming out of the entrance door. I turn around to see who was coming out and saw the Ataxia kid. I saw he was looking around the arena until he stops at me. He gave me one of those creepy smile and walk up to me. When he got close to me, he put his face near mine and whippier in my ear. "I hope you're preparing for this event, because I got a special surprise just waiting for you." He then turns away before I could say anything and walk to the back of the starting line. I try to figure out was he was plotting but the sound of the trumpet and the pumpkin host appearing broke me from my concentrated. "Ok all competitor it now time to begin our treasure hunt I see that your all already line up on the starting line so I guess it time to begin. Remember the first to obtain all three shard of the gem and make it out of the forest win. Not on your mark get set…" I slowly started to drain out all the noise of the arena trying to concentrate on the match. I slowly let my inner beast take control of me as I remember all the time I was a young trying to finding food and learning how to survive in the wild. I saw the gun started rising to signal the starting of the match. "BANG!" "GO!" let the hunt begin…

To Be Continue


	12. Lighting Dose Not Strike More Than Once

Chapter 11 Lighting dose not strike more than once

James (Bolt) POV

As the event started I ran full force to one of the tree to get to the top. When I got to the top of the tree I survey the area seeing how big the jungle was. I sudden pick up a wired sense in the jungle and follow the sense using my nose. I track the smell to a clearing and saw multiple treasure chests laying everywhere. I walk to one of the treasure chest to check and see if the gem was inside it. When I open the chest I heard a clicking sound follow by a ticking sound. I knew that noise was not good so I jump back and heard a load "BOOM!" When I look back at the box I saw it blew up into pieces and the scraps were scatter everywhere. I rub the back of my head thinking this was going to be harder than I thought. After the first chest was a disaster I try opening the other boxes which in return almost set me on fire, skewer me, and blew me to kingdom Kong. I look around the area trying to figure out which chest I should open next hoping it would not try to kill me again. I walk around the area when I smell a familiar scent coming from a box near the middle of the clearing. I walk up to the chest and remember the scent was the reason I came to this area. I walk up to the chest and open it up. I had a big smile seeing one of the three gem pieces in the box. I pick the gem up and placing it in my pocket. "One down two to go."

I felt great knowing that I found one of the gem pieces as fast as I did. I try to find the other pieces using the same scent and rush down a path. As I was running I felt the ground under me was moving. I jump out of the way when the ground came up and almost smash me into a pancake. I jump on top one of the tree and saw the whole land scape shifting. "You're pretty fast, young man." I look around trying to find the owner of the voice. "But not fast enough." I turn around just in time to see the man fist make contact with my face. The punch sent me falling from tree but was able to flip in the air and landed back to my feet. I look up at the tree and saw Jura Neekis smiling at me. "I've seen your brother fight in the previous event and I got to say they are very impressive. I just hope you are just the same." Jura jump from the tree and try to strike me but I sidestep out of the way and land a kick to his side. The kick did nothing to him as he grabs my leg and threw me like a rag doll. "BOLT WHIP" I use my whip to wrap around two trees and uses that to launch me back at to Jura. Jura try to stop me but I was too fast and hit him square on the chest. The impact was enough to send Jura to the ground and I quick got right back up and brought up my hand "LIGHTING PULSE" I sent out a surge of lighting right at Jura but he brought up his hand and yell "IRON ROCK WALL" He was able to protect himself using the wall but I did not let that stop me.

I threw my Bolt whip around the wall and swung myself full force at the wall. With the force of the whip I was able to break through his wall and kick him out of his shelter. Jura got right back up and did not look faze with my attack. "You are good boy I'll give you that. But you still have much to learn." I saw him brought up both his and saw all the rock around him started to move. "Let see you dodge this?" He controls the rock and chucks all of them in my direction. I bolted straight for the rock and use my agility to move my way out of the rock. Jura saw me coming and was prepare for any attack I was about to do. When I got close to Jura, I jump over his shoulder putting me behind him. I quickly flip in midair use my lighting pulse before Jura could turn around. Jura could not counter or move from my attack and was sent flying. I focus my lighting magic to my feet so I could boost my speed and rush at Jura. While he was in midair I did a number of punches and kick on him before he hit the ground. "Do I still need to learn anything Mr. Jura?" I look at Jura who was on the ground breathing pretty hard. Jura took in a few more breath before speaking "You are worthy of being in this tournament Bolt of Guardian, but do not get too cocky." Before I knew what happen I felt the earth suddenly attach to me and felt my body getting very heavy. I look at Jura to see him smiling. "Again you are very worthy opponent. Worthy enough for one of my most powerful attacks. SUPREAM KING ROCK CRUSH!" I struggle to try to break from the rock but the more I struggle the more rock clamp on to me. The rock where already at my neck and covering up my face. I still try to struggle as everything was starting to go black.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

"COME ON BOLT YOU CAN BEAT THIS OLD GEEZER!" I heard Hydro shout as we watch Bolt fought one of the ten Wizard Saint. Bolt was doing well for his first event and was putting up a good fight. Master Zeref walks up to the edge of the stand and lean against the railing. "Bolt should have won by now if he did not get too cocky. When it comes to someone like Jura Neekis you need to fight with a level head. That the reason he was caught." I agree with Zeref when I heard a knock coming from the door. Ventus walk to the door and open it revealing Bisca. "Hello Mrs. Bisca." We all said together. Bisca greeted us and look around the room. "Where is Asuka?" I gave her a wired look behind my mask and ask. "Isn't she at your stand?" Bisca look confuse and nodded her head no. "Asuka walk Bolt out to the entrance in the beginning of the match. After that she told us she was going back to your stand. She should be there by now." Bisca nodded her head again saying that she never got there. I got a little worry about this knowing that Asuka would have went straight to her parent and if she were to go somewhere she would have told her parent. I look down at the arena seeing Bolt fight with Jura when my eye went toward the stand in front of me. My eye made contact with Hayato as he was smiling at me and turn his gaze back at Bolt. I look back at the other and told them. "We need to get going. Right now."

Me, my brother, Master Zeref and Bisca ran straight for the stadium entrance hoping to find any lead about Asuka. When we got to the entrance I look at Master Zeref and told him if he could do the time magic sphere to see what occur a few minute ago. Master Zeref nodded his head as he said a few chant and a Sphere appear in the middle of the hall. We all watch as the sphere showing Bolt saying his good bye to Asuka and Asuka leaving down the hall. What we saw next made my fear a reality. We saw Akira of Ataxia coming out of the shadow and watch Asuka with a menacing smile. He then follows Asuka down the hall when the Sphere went black. "Wait! What happened to Asuka!?" Bisca yell in terror as she started to get hysterical. Ventus walk up to Bisca and try to calm her down. "Bisca listen to me you need to calm down. Getting all work up will not help Asuka." Bisca glare at Ventus and yell. "DON'T TELL ME THAT I NEED TO CALM DOWN! MY DAUAGTER WAS KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY KID AND YOuR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Ventus again try to calm down Bisca but to no success. I walk over to Bisca putting my hand over her shoulder and look her in the eyes. "I know your frustrated Bisca but throwing a fit will not help us. You need to think with a cool head to help your daughter. Can you do that?" Bisca gave me a anguish look but nodded her head. "Can you take us to your guild?"

Normal POV

Jura held Bolt in his Supreme king attack taunting him to try and break out. "I have used this attack many time young guardian. No one has ever broken out of this." Jura watch as the last rock cover Bolt face as he try to break free. "You are a worthy opponent but this is the end." Jura made a fist with his hand and try to crush the boulder together but nothing happen. "I-t's… No-t over… YET!" a voice said in the rock as a light started to shine in the crack of the rock and a big rumbling was shaking the arena. Jura watch in astonishment as he felt power coming from within his supreme king attack "W-what kind of power do you have." Suddenly a big bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit to rock reducing it to rubble "VOLT BLAST" Bolt broke free from Jura attack with static coming from his body. His eye looks as savage as a beast and his canine teeth look sharp and deadly. Before Jura had a chance to attack, Bolt flash step in front of him delivering a devastating punch to his stomach causing Jura to double over in pain. Jura look up at Bolt but did not see his face but instead the bottom of his foot as it crash to his head. Bolt brought up his hand to Jura and let out a massive thunder pulse at Jura. Bolt let out a heavy breath as he looks down at Jura who was slowly getting back up. Bolt carefully watch Jura get to his feet as he felt the static course threw his leg and charge at Jura who saw having trouble standing up. Bolt did a jumping side sick at Jura chest sending him back down for the last time. Jura slowly got back up again and started to laugh at Bolt as he got in a fighting stance ready for anything Jura throw at him. "It over Bolt of Guardia you have won." Jura fell back down as he said those last words. Bolt rush to Jura and help him lean against a tree. "You are a very strong mages young Bolt. Your brother should be proud of you." Bolt smile at Jura under his masked as he stood in front of Jura and bow his head in respect. "Thank you Jura of the ten wizard saint. It was an honor fighting you" Jura nodded his head to bolt and told him he should get going. Bolt nodded his head again as he said farewell to Jura

As Bolt left to find the other Gem He felt really proud of himself to be able to not only going one on one with someone like Jura but to beat him as well. Bolt was jumping from tree to tree using his noes to trace the other two gems pieces location. He was rushing through the tree when he got the scent of one of the gem. Bolt follows his noes to the direction of the gem and whiteness a horrible sight. When he reaches the area where the gem was, Bolt saw what look like a battle ground. Bolt saw Semmes, Risley, and Ren were knock out on the ground and saw Orga from Sabertooth fighting Akira from Ataxia. Bolt quickly hid in a bush so he would not be seen by the other two as they duke it out. In the fight Orga was trying to lay blow at Akira but all he did was dodges ever shot. "Are you really one of the top mages in your guild? Because it seem like you fight worst then you look." Orga got mad at the Akira remark and jump back raising his hand "BLACK LIGHITNG SPHERE" A huge thunder sphere cover the area where Akira once stand and a huge expulsion occur. After the smoke clear a huge creator was left in the middle of the area "Who's laughing now you little turd." Orga said as he walks to the crater to check his handy work. Orga was shock to see no one was in the creator "Who the turd now?" Before Orga knew what happen he felt a sting in his chest and look down to see a blade pierce his chest. Orga fell to the ground as the blade was ripping from his chest. "Trash like you are better off dead."

Akira stocked over Orga as he raises his chain blade and was about to finish the job when Bolt came out of his hiding place and took out his own chain blade throwing one of the blade at Akira. The blade caught Akira by the hand forcing him to stop his attack. Akira looks at Bolt as he was shock with the surprise attack but smile at Bolt. "So you finally came you Guardia low life." Bolt retracts his blade and took a fighting stance. "You could have beater Mr. Orga without stabbing him in the chest." Akira just looks at Bolt as he started to laugh. "You're right I could have just beaten that pieces of trash without using my blade, but where the fun if their no blood." Bolt was shock at Akira replayed not believing the boy standing in front of him was the same age as him. "So… You don't have problem killing people." Akira gave Bolt and sinister smile and reply. "The first time I kill someone was when I was five… And the person I killed was my dear own mother." Bolt felt disgusted at what he was hearing as he watches Akira reach for his pocket. Akira brought up his hand and show Bolt a pieces of the gem. "I have a piece of the gem and I know you have one as well. Let say we put up or gem and see who the strongest thunder mages really is."

Before Bolt could say anything Akira zap right in front of Bolt giving him a hard punch sending him flying backward. Akira then zap right next to Bolt giving him a kick to the side. The kick sends Bolt crashing in to tree. Bolt felt the pain of crashing into the tree course my body but I was able to get back up to see Akira coming in for another attack. Akira tries to kick Bolt on his side but Bolt was able to catch it and brought his elbow down on Akira leg. Akira wince in pain and stumble backward but Bolt run up to Akira bring his knee to Akira head. Akira fell backward but was able to regain his sense of balance and stood his ground. "This is getting us know where Guardian. Let's turn up the heat." Akira raise up his hand and yell "LIGHTING WAVE" Bolt saw a bolt of lightning head his way but he was able to dodge the attack while throwing his own attack. Akira blocks Bolt attack using his chain blade and charge right for Bolt. Bolt quickly took out his own chain Bolt and both him and Akira clash in a battle of the blade. Both Akira and Bolt where equally match blocking blow for blow but Akira was able to gain an upper hand over Bolt when Akira kick dirt in Bolt eye. "You bastard!" Bolt yell as he stumble backward. Bolt tries to get the dirt out of his eye quick as he sense Akira coming for him. When Bolt finally got the dirt out of his eyes, he was met with Akira blade heading for his face. Bolt pull up his blade just in time to block the hit and was able to kick Akira in the chest sending him back. "Now it my turn." Bolt flash toward Akira punching him in the stomach then turning around and elbowing him in the back. As Akira was falling he was able to flip forward and made contact with his heel to Bolt chin. Both boys fell to the ground but were able to get right back up. Akira and Bolt rush at each other for another strike but was stop when a surge of lighting flash between them. "I got to admit I never expect that I was going to go against a bunch of kids in this events." Both Akira and Bolt turn their attention to the attack to see Laxus standing there. Laxus just rub his forehead and look at the kids and said "Well a win is a win I guess."

Romeo (Pyro) POV

As Bisca was leading us to where Natsu and the other were I was trying figure out any plan to rescue Asuka. It obvious that they are going to uses Asuka against Bolt but the question was how can we prevent it. When we finally got to the stand where Fairy Tail was staying we were greeted by Lucy and Levy. "Hey Pyro what are you doing here?" Natsu call out near the rail. "You should be watching the event. Bolt and the Ataxia guy are having a great match but it seems that Laxus finally made an appearance hope he go easy on you little brother." I ignore whatever Natsu said and told him what was going on. Natsu had a shock look on his face but that soon turn to anger as he look out in the arena. "That little bastard dare hurt a member of fairy tail!" Natsu headed straight for the door but I stop him. "Look Natsu I fought these guy for quite a while. We can't just go bursting into their room picking a fight." I said trying to reason with Natsu. Natsu just gave me a glare saying he did not care he just want to help his friend. Natsu turn back to the door and try to open the door but couldn't. "You should listen to the Guardian boy Salamander. He knows what he talking about." The voice came from the middle of the room and we saw Hayato standing there with a big smile. "You bastard let us out of here!" Natsu try to punch Hayato but all he did was pass right threw him. "Do you really believe I would be that stupid to come here in person? I knew you were dumb but not stupid." Natsu growl at Hayato but I stood in front of him and ask. "What are you planning to with Asuka?" Hayato look at me and just shrug his shoulder. "I don't know? This was all Akira doing. All I'm is making sure you and your friend do not leave this room. Don't worries you can still watch the show. I don't want you to miss what we're going to do to your brother and his little girlfriend." Hayato let out a horrid laugh as he disappears from the room. Hyrdo look at me and ask "Pyro what are we going to do?" I didn't say anything as I walk to the rail and saw Bolt going head to head with not only Akira but Laxus too. "We just got to hope Bolt has a trick up his sleeve."

James (Bolt) POV

This was crazy! Not only do I have to fight Akira but I also got to go against Laxus at the same time. I try to focus in the fight as I dodge one of Laxus attack while trying to land a blow on Akira. I could barely land any hit on either of them and it seem like they aren't doing any better. I saw Akira was getting a little frustrated with Laxus. As he try to go for another attack at me but Laxus use his own attack on him so Akira had to dodge. I rush at both of them and tackle Laxus in the chest as he turns toward me bring him to the ground. I saw Akira try to take advantage of the situation by bring his dagger out and swung id down on us but I was able to use a back kick to this chest and then crotch down and uppercut him in the face. Akira fell to the ground and I was about to go after him but Laxus got back up grabbing me from behind and threw me to the ground. Laxus stood over me bring up his hand looking sort of sorry. "Sorry kid, don't take it personal." Laxus raise his hand and yell "Raging bol-" Laxus was not able to finishes his attack as Akira came from behind and drop kicking him to the ground. "NO ONE FINISHING HIM OF BUT ME!" As Akira was yelling at Laxus I sweep kick Akira to the ground and flip myself back up. I watch as Laxus was also getting back up and took in a big breath. I knew what attack he was going to do and all I could say was "Shit."

Laxus let out his huge lighting dragon roar at us as I barley dodges the attack by rolling out of the way. As the attack diminishes I saw I look to my side to see Akira has disappeared. I look back at Laxus to see him rushing toward me and threw punch at me. I dodge his attack using my speed to get out of the way. As I duck under one of his punch I side kick him in the face making Laxus stumble back as I brought my hand up yelling "THUNDER CLAW" my lighting claw appear on my hand as I bolted toward Laxus and started to slash him in the chest bring him back down. I stood over him seeing he was trying to get back up but when he got to his knee I charge up my leg with static and kick him in the face bring him down. I walk up to Laxus smelling the third and final gem was on him. I saw about to check for the third gem on Laxus when I felt myself meeting the ground. I look up to see Akira standing over me charging up for an attack. As he shot out his Impulse shock I quick kick his hand upward so the attack was redirected. I then roll out of the way before Akira knew what was going on when he was hit from behind by Laxus attack. "You kids are good. I'll give you that much but it time to finshies this." Laxus stood back up from the ground as did I. I turn back to Akira who was stumbling back up glaring at Laxus and at me. "Your right it is time to ended this." Akira said as he finally got to his feet. "I thought I could win without this but I guess I have no choice." I kept my eye on Akira trying to see what he was going to do next. Akira smile at us and said. "Not only am I going to win this event but you two will hand me the gems yourself." Me and Laxus look at each other not sure what he was playing at. Laxus look back at Akira and ask "What make you so sure will just handed you our gems twerp?" Akira just laugh at Laxus as he started to say a few words and a bolt of lightning shot to the ground blinding both me and Laxus.

As the light started to fade and my eye sights were coming back I saw a wired capsule like machine next to Akira. "What the heck is that?" I ask as I stare down both Akira and the capsule. Akira grins at me as he turns the capsule around so we could see what was inside it. What I saw inside the capsule froze me to the core. "Bolt! Laxus! Help me!" "ASUKA!" Me and Laxus stood shock as we saw Asuka trap in the capsule looing frighten. "You little bastard let her go!" Laxus said getting ready to beat Akira to a pulp. Akira holds up his hand toward Laxus before saying. "I would not do that if I were you?" Laxus ignore Akira warning as he focuses his lighting to his hand and shot it to Akira. The attack head straight for Akira but it was redirect and went straight for the capsule. "AHHHH!" Asuka scream in pain as the capsule let a static discharge. I look in terror as I burst into a run tackling Laxus so he would stop the attack. "As you can see this capsule is a little special. This capsule act like a big lighting rod so any lighting attack you throw at me will just go to your little friend. And the more time the capsule let out a discharge the stronger the shock will be." I glare at Akira with hatred in my eye as I saw Asuka in pain. "You could end her pain right now if you just give me the gems. So what is it going to be the girl or your pride?" I look back at Akira then back at Asuka. I slowly took the gems out of my pocket not knowing what to do. Do I keep the gems and put Asuka endanger. Or give the gems and fail my brothers…

To Be Continue


	13. Friend in Need

(A/N) This chapter you get to see a little glimpse of bolt past please remember to review

"_Spirit talking"_

"_Thought"_

Chapter 12 Friend in need

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I watch as Akira pull out a capsule with Asuka in there. "MY BABY!" I heard Bisca shout as she feel to her knee in despair seeing her daughter in her current state. I turn my gaze back at the match keeping watch to see what her Bolt next move was. "What is your brother going to do?" I look at Lucy seeing the worry look on her face. I turn back to the arena feeling a little worry myself. "I don't know? But I do know is that Bolt will do the right thing." Lucy just looks at me before saying I "I hope your right."

James (Bolt) POV

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I try to think of any type of solution as I watch as Akira smiling at me and Asuka cringe in pain. I held the gem in my hand tight as I look at Laxus who look ready to kill someone. I slowly look back at Akira and said. "Find… You win." Akira smile grew even bigger as he spoke. "I knew you would see it my way sooner or later. People like you are always predicable, with all your emotion." Akira laughs at me as he turns to Laxus. "How about you sparky? Are you going to give me the gem or do I have to show you another demonstration?" Laxus curse under his breath glaring at Akira before speaking. "Ok I'll give you the gem… Just let Asuka go." Akira nodded his head as he extends his hand. Both me and Laxus look at each before handing our gems over to him. Akira smile at us before snapping his finger and a big bolt of light came from the top of the capsule and shot straight for me. I had no time to react and thought the beam was going to hit me but Laxus lounge in front of me taking the hit. "Ahhhhh!" "Laxus!" I yell as I ran to Laxus as he hit the ground. I crotches down to check on Laxus status and saw his face losing color. I look up at Akira giving him a glare. "We had a deal!" I yell at him as he just continues laughing. "I'm evil remember."

I kept my glare at Akira when I felt Laxus move. "You… little bastard… What did you do to me?" Akira grin at Laxus and said. "All I did was took your magic away." Akira taps the capsule before continuing. "This capsule dose not only holds the wretched girl in but now that I took some of your magic Laxus I don' have to wait for you guy to throw any of your lighting magic. I could just shock her or kill her whenever I want. And as for you Laxus you are just as useless as anybody in this arena. Don't worry your magic will return in two to three hours." Laxus gave out a low grunt before standing back up and charging at Akira. Akira just dodged Laxus attack before punching Laxus in the stomach bring him back down. "Like I said before. You are completely and utterly useless." I glare at Akira and stood back up to stop Akira from attacking Laxus but Akira just hold up his hand. "Don't you guy ever learn? If you try to hit me all I have do to is snap my finger and the girl dies" I stood in my place not knowing what to do next. Laxus is powerless, Asuka in danger and Akira is going to win the event. I felt useless as Akira pick up the capsule using his lighting kinetic ability. As Akira was walking away carrying the capsule he turn back at me and said "If you follow me not only will I take every ounce of magic you have, But I'll also kill this girl right in front of your eyes." And just like that he was gone.

Romve (Pyro) POV

I heard the crowd were evenly booing and cheering about what just happen. I turn back around seeing Natsu doing anything he can to try to get the door to open. "Stupid door why don't you open!" I let out a sigh and said. "It no uses, If Yuuto made the seal it not going to be broken so easily. Just be patient and let Ventus finishes his work." Natsu let out a big yell and kept hitting the door. I saw Gray look at the fight and turn to me asking "Why aren't the judge or the official doing anything about this." Hydro looks at Gray and answer. "The Ataxia may have already thought of this and did something to them, to make sure they do not interfere with their work." Gray turns away in anger and went to take a seat with Juvia who look concern for Bisca. I turn to Bisca to see Lucy, Levy, and Wendy were trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Bisca everything is going to be ok." "Yea Laxus will save Asuka so you don't need to be worry." "Don't forget that Bolt is there and he won't let anything happen to her." I was happy at the girl trying to comfort Bisca but seeing what has just transpire I don't think that Laxus can do anything right now. "Both Laxus and Bolt have their work cut out for them. Right Pyro." I nodded my head to Master as Akira use the capsule to drain the magic out of Laxus. When the machine finishes taking Laxus magic away Wendy stood up and stand next to me looking worry. "Akira took out Ren, Orga, and even Laxus… Do you think Bolt can beat him?" I look down to Wendy to see the concern look on her face. I rub the back of my head before answering "It's going to be hard, but it possible. If Bolt inherited anything from his brother is that you don't back down, especially when it comes to the girl he really care about." Wendy gave me a small smile but still had a hint of doubt in her eyes. Me, Wendy, and Master continue watching the scene play out as we saw Akira threaten Asuka life if Bolt tries to follow him and left with the capsule. I turn to my back to look at Ventus and ask "Are you almost done?" Ventus look at me and replied. "Almost. Just give me a moment and I should be done cracking Yuuto Runes." I nodded my head and walk toward him to see his work. I turn back to the rail to see Natsu taking my place on the rail glaring at the Ataxia. "When I get out of here those Ataxia will know the true power of a dragon slayer." Natsu said crushing the bar rail in his hand. I can feel Natsu was getting all pump up in wanting to crush the Ataxia and I would be lying to myself if I did not say that I want to get my hand on them too. "Done!" I smile as I heard Ventus and said. "It go time."

James (Bolt) POV

After Akira left with Asuka I rush to Laxus side to check how he was. Laxus saw me running toward him and gave me a heavy stare. "What the hell are you still doing here kid? You should be chasing after that Ataxia kid and getting Alzack kid back." I stop running to Laxus and stare at him for a moment before turning my gaze to the floor. "What do you want me to do? You heard what he said. If I go after him he would kill Asuka." Laxus just groan at me as he tries to get up. I bolted to his side help him up as he continue saying. "You don't get it kid. How do you know that little turd would not just kill Asuka in the end?" I froze in my spot when those word left Laxus mouth. I had not thought that Akira would do something like that. "You already saw what the kid is capable. What make you think that just because you did not go after her make she would be safe? Maybe because you didn't go after her she's in more danger that you think." When Laxus was done talking I just kept looking at the ground clutching my fist. Laxus saw my reaction and put a hand over my shoulder. "Right now Asuka does not need me, her parent, or even her guild. All she needs right now is you. Right now you are the only one who can save." I finally look up at Laxus showing him the determination in my eyes. Laxus gave me a smile as I rest him on one of the tree trunk and rush down after Akira. "Wait for me Asuka I'm coming."

Asuka POV

Every time I try to move my body I felt a flow of pain rushing through my limbs. The Ataxia boy must have heard my groan as he laugh at my pain. "Just… Watch… Bolt will come and when dose he will kick your ass." Akira stops laughing as he stop and drop me and the capsule. He turns to face me with a big smile. "Not only do I know that pathetic thunder mage would not come. I also know that the reason he is not coming is because he afraid of losing his power and he afraid of me." I heard Akira started laugh again as he pick me up again and start walking. I glare at Akira as I said. "You're wrong... Bolt will come and he will stop you." Akira did not speak at first but I could tell he had a grin on his face. "If he does come then he more stupid than I thought." Akira started to tap on the capsule and said. "Not only can this take magic from and lighting mage but thanks to Laxus magic this Capsule is all charge up and ready to blow whenever I want." My eye went wide as Akira told me this. "You won't get away with this! The judge and wizard council would not allow this to happen." Again Akira just laughs. "If they won't allow this to happen then how come no one is stopping me?" I stay quite not knowing how to counter back and Akira smile and kept walking.

Akira walks for a while until we saw the opening of the forest. The closer we were getting to the exit the more I knew no one was going to save me. We got about a few feet when Akira look back and said. "So where is your hero now little girl? I told you he was not going to show." I did not want to look at him knowing that if I did I would start to cry and I cannot show him that he may have won this. "It's not over yet!" Before me or Akira knew what happen Akira was brought to the ground and the capsule started to fall as well. Before the capsule could hit the ground something stop the fall and I look down to see Bolt smiling at me. "Bolt you came!" I yell in joy. Bolt place the Capsule down gently as he took out his chain blade. Bolt was about to smash the glass when I saw Akira getting back up and came rushing toward Bolt. "BOLT WATCH OUT!" My yell cause Bolt do duck out of the way of Akira attack. Bolt roll away and got back to his feet as he saw Akira glaring at him. "Are you really that stupid? You know with a snap of the finger I could kill you precious cowgirl." Bolt just glare back at Akira and said. "How do I know you won't just kill her when you're done with her? Akira froze for a moment and his glare turn to a smile. "Very clever, you right how would you know that I won't kill your little cow-" Akira was not able to finish his sentence as Bolt did a running knee to his chest causing him to stumble back. Akira tries to get his footing but Bolt did not let him as he grab Akira by the shirt and flip him over his shoulder. Bolt brought his leg up and was about to do an axe kick on Akira but he roll away before it could hit him. Akira quick got right back up and try to land a sidekick on Bolt but Bolt just caught it and threw his kick making Akira spin around. When Akira spun a full 180 Bolt did a jumping spinning heel and kick Akira in the face bring him back down? Bolt turn back to me and rush to the capsule as he took out his blade and try break the glass again.

"You.. Little… bastard!" I saw Bolt quickly turn around to face Akira when Akira snaps his finger. "BOLT!" I try to yell but it was too late as the capsule charge up and hit Bolt at the back. "AHHHHHH!" I saw the capsule suck Bolt magic and watch in horror as the color in bolt face was fading away. When the machine was finishes Bolt fell to the ground not moving at all. Akira looks at Bolt and started to laugh hysterically. "See you little bastard! I was going to win in the end! "Akira started to walk toward Bolt and started to mercilessly beat on Bolt. "Stop he's already down!" I shout in hope that Akira would stop, but he didn't he just keep pounding on Bolt again and again and again. I felt the tears in my eyes as I beg and plead for Akira to stop. After a while Akira finally stop as he took in a deep breath. "hehehe. You see that little girl. Your little boyfriend is no hero. Just an idiot." I watch Akira walking toward me not believing that Bolt is done. "Bolt… Please get up… Please I know you can still beat him… Please I need you."

James (Bolt) POV

"…Please I need you." _Asuka… I got to get up._ I try to move any part of my body but when I try to move is like a great weight is holding me down. I try to move anything my arm, leg, finger, toe, but nothing works. _"Do you want to save her?"_ I thought I was losing my mind when I heard a strange voice call out to me. _"Do you want to save her?"_ I did not know where this voice was coming from but if it could help Asuka I'm all in"_…Yes…_" I suddenly felt my whole body starting to feel much lighter as my conscious started to fade. "_Wait… What are you doing to me?_" _"Don't worry your cowgirl will be safe." _That's all I heard before everything went black.

Romeo (Pyro) POV

When Ventus finally broke us out of the room all of us rush straight for the arena entrance hoping we were not to late. When we got to the entrance we saw guard post in the front. The guards spot us and yell. "Stop no one can enter." Lucy got to them first and tries to explain what was going on, but the guard did not seem to care and one guard took out his sword and tries to strike Lucy. "Lucy watches out!" Natsu was quick enough to pull Lucy out of the blade direction as we all stare at the guard in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu said as he and Lucy got up from the ground. The guard did not say anything as they stood their ground waiting for us to make a move. "It's no use Natsu. The Ataxia must have put them here to keep us occupied." Natsu glare at the guard but that glare soon turns into a menacing smile as he crack his knuckle. "Those bastards can bring anything at me. I'll just kick their ass. You better be ready Ataxia because I'm all fire up!" Natus ran toward the guard knocking them out as they try to stop him. I heard Lucy let out a big sight as she brought out two celestial key and call for Leo and Scorpio to join the fight. Gray, Juvia and all of Fairy Tail party also join in the fight showing the guard hell. I watch this from the side line with Ventus, Hydro and Zeref beside me looking at me for order. "Fairy Tail never change… GUARDIAN ATTACK!" The fight was on.

Natsu and Fairy Tail were giving it to the guard, as for me, my brother and master we were just having the time of our life. "When was the last time we fought together?" Zeref ask as he dodge one of the guard attack the kick him in the head. "About nine month give or take holiday." Ventus joke as he uses his staff to block the guard sword before swing it around and knocking them out. "You know if this was not a dangerous situation this could be a good memory for us." Hydro continues as he was maneuvering past the guard on the wheelchair. I smile at my brother and master as I knock two guards using my sword. _"Romeo can you hear me." _I kick one guard down as the voice call out to me in my head. _"Tamashii why are you awake?"_ I said to my Guardia spirit as I dodge one of the guard blades. _Romeo we have trouble. Bolt Guardia spirit has finally aroused." _My eye grew wide to Tamashii word. _"That can't be possible. You and the other spirit said that a Guardian does not get their spirit until they reach the age of 14."_ I inform Tamashii as I push kick one guard in the chest. _"I know what I said. But it happens and __Yasia of the illumination has taken over James body completely and we need to stop him."_ I nodded my head as I turn to the other and yell. "Guy we need to get going it and I mean right now." The other heard the worry in my voice and did their best to take out the guard as quickly as possible. "Bolt stays strong."

Normal POV

Akira walks slowly to Asuka who was crying for Bolt. "Oh be quite you little brat. This is what happens when you mess with the Ataxia. So if you want to say alive I suggest y-" Akira was abruptly stop as he was brought to the ground. Asuka heard the noise and look up to see Bolt standing over Akira. "Bolt you're…" Asuka stop her sentence as she saw bolt eye. Bolt eye did not show the eyes of the boy she knew, but the eyes of a savage. _"I'm sorry girl. The one you know as Bolt is gone. My name is Yasia of the Illumination" _"You Bastard! I'm not done yet!" Akira suddenly got right back up and threw a fist at Yasia. Yasia did not move but caught Akira fist. _"So you're the boy that been thrashing my host around. I guess you will do for my first fight." _Akira was about to yell at Yasia but was met with a fist to the face. Akira started to roll on the ground and Yasia bolted to his side and kick him in the air. Asuka watch in terror seeing Yasia using Bolt body to demolish Akira. _"I can't believe a little punk like you was able to hurt my host." _Yasia said holding a beaten Akira by the collar. _"So are you ready to surrender?"_ Yasia asks looking Akira in the eye. Akira glares at Yasia and spit in his face. _"So this is how you want to play… Well fine."_ Yasia took out Bolt blade and held it with one hand. _"Good bye." _Yasia swung the blade to Akira heart.

"Bolt stop!" the cry of Asuka voice stop Yasia assault on Akira. "Bolt… Pleases stop… You don't have to do this. It's not you." Yasia kept still for a moment not moving his body. _"Why… Why can't I move? I should have full control over this body, so why?"_ Yasia question as he look back at Asuka. _"Did this girl do it to me but how?" _Yasia try to move the body again but was met with a voice inside his head. _"It because she knows that I would never kills someone."_ Yasia knew the voice was his host but did not know how he could regain control so fast without practice. _"How are you able to regain control over your body? You never practice like the others have."_ There was a pause inside the mind of Bold before he spoke. _"It's because I can't stand the idea of making Asuka cry anymore. If I do this it would devastated her, and I can't do that."_ _"But you need to end this. If you let this boy live think of the chaos he will do when he older."_ _"I know this Akira is evil and he should be stop… But not like this, no one has the right to play god not them and not me."_ Yasia took a big pause before letting out a sigh and said. _"Find it your show… Partner, but next time I get to call the shot."_ _"Whatever partners this is still my body."_ Yasia smile as shift the control back to Bolt.

When Bolt had control of his body again he look at the beaten Akira and drop him to the ground. Akira looks bolt in the eye and laugh. "You idiotic kid, you should of let you spirit kill me when he had the chance." Bolt just glare at Akira and said. "My big bro once said that everyone deserve to keep their life. No one has the right to take that away." Bold gave Akira one last look before returning to Asuka. When Bolt got close to Asuka she gave him a wary look and asks. "Bolt is that you?" Bolt gave Asuka a friendly smile and Asuka smile back. "I'm sorry for worrying you Asuka. Not let break you out." Bolt walk up the capsule when Akira voice was heard "Capsule voice command big bang." Bolt turn back around seeing Akira struggling staining as he smile at him. "Can't you just stay down!?" Bolt yell in frustration as he rush to Akira grabbing him by his collar. "Self-destruction activates T minus 5 minute before detonation." My eye went wide as I turn back to the capsule as screen suddenly shows a countdown screen. I turn my eye back at Akira and yell. "You idiot deactivate the bomb! Deactivate it now!" Akira just smile and said. "I can't their no off switches." Bolt felt anger build up in him as he ball up his fist and threw it at Akira. Akira fell to the ground and look up at Bolt still have a smile on his face. "Do you really want to waste your time with me? How about your little cowgirl." Bolt eye went wide as he turn back to Asuka who was banging on the glass. Bolt drop Akira and rush to Asuka. "ASUKA!"

James (Bolt) POV

"ASUKA!" I rush to Asuka seeing the timer of the bomb going down. I pull out my dagger and start hitting the glass but it did not do anything. "Dame it break!" I yell hitting the glass again and again. I look up at Asuka to see her scared eyes looking back at me. I turn back to the clock and saw I had only three minute left. "Bolt you have to get out of here. Forget about me you need to leave." Asuka said trying to give me a reassuring smile. I just look at her my body shaking at her request. The request cause an image in my head seeing a girl in tears holding on to life look up at me "Bolt it ok just go I'll be fine just go…" the lasting thing she said before she close her eye.

"NO!" I yell banging the glass tear pouring down my eyes. "I'M NOT LOSING SOMEONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT AGAIN!" I kept hitting the glass bruise setting on my knuckle. "Bolt please go." Asuka pleaded behind the glass. I just ignore her focusing on breaking the glass. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I yell feeling my punch becoming slower and slower until they stop "I'll get you out Asuka one way or another." I finally look up at Asuka both of us had tears in our eyes "So please don't give up on me."

I look back at the clock seeing that I had one minute left. I got ready to hit the capsule again when I heard laughter come from behind me and turn around to see Akira standing back up. "There is a way to get the girl out of the Capsule." I look at Akira not caring if what he was telling was the truth or not. "How?" Akira smile and said. "You could absorb all the energy the capsule has to defuse the bomb. But seeing as the Capsule is fully charge with Laxus dragon magic if you do try it, it may destroy your body." I look at Akira trying to find any ounce of lie. "Bolt you can't trust this guy you don't know if he lying." I slowly turn to Asuka giving her a small smile before saying. "We don't have a choice… This might save you." I turn back around seeing Akira disappear as I brought my hand up and focus my thought to absorb the energy. I look at Asuka one last time seeing the worry in her eye. I gave her one last smile before I began.

Asuka POV

"AHHHH" That all I heard from Bolt as he try to absorb all the energy from the capsule. I felt so helpless and weak seeing Bolt in pain trying to rescue me. "Please Bolt, you have to stop. You're going to kill yourself." I try to plea to Bolt but all he did was ignoring me and continue absorbing the energy. "T minus 30 seconds before detonation." I got more scared and kept yelling for bolt to stop and get out of here but he did not listen. Bolt held his ground as I saw the static bursting out of his body as he tries to contain all the energy. Bold face started to look pale and I could tell he was in pain but he just smile at me as tear keep flowing from my eye. "D-d-don't… Worry about me… I'll be fine." He told me. I try to smile back but I knew that he won't "T minus 10 second before detonation." I saw Bolt eye grew more furious as he let out a yell trying so suck up every drop of energy from the capsule. "T minus 5 seconds before detonation." "AHHHHHH" I watch as the countdown reaching it end and saw Bolt reaching his as well. "5…4…3…2…1" "BOLT!"

To Be Continue


	14. The One You Love

(A/N) Finally a piece of Zeref past will be shown.

Chapter 13 The One You Love

Fiore Arena

Natsu POV

"FIRE DRAGON CLAW" I struck down all the guard making a path for the entrance. "Come on everyone there an opening!" I shout as we all rush for the entrance. When I try to go through the gate I found myself thrown back to the ground. "What the heck!" I look up to see that the arena entrance had a ruin marking to keep us out. "Ah come on not another one." I stood back up and started to pound the barrier but I felt that this was stronger than the last one "Dame it! Pyro were going to need-" I did not finish my sentences as I saw Pyro running full speed to the barrier. "Pyro what are you doing?!" I yell as I saw Pyro jump in the air. Pyro leg burst in to flame as he was doing a flying kick toward the barrier. I was going to tell him that it was not going to work but stop when I saw Pyro kick actually having an effect on the barrier. The barrier started to have crack but it was not breaking. "Pyro give it up you can't break it. You already told me that we can't." Pyro did not listen as he kept using his force to tries an break the seal. "AHHHHHH!" Pyro started yelling as he was putting all his energy and breaking the barrier. I watch in astonishment as I saw the barrier crack started to grow even bigger and started to slowly rupture. Pyro broke through the barrier and the guard all started to fall to the ground one by one. "We need to keep going both Bolt and Asuka are in danger!" Pyro shout as he shot straight for the arena. I look at the other as they watch him run and just said. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Romeo (Pyro) POV

I kept running straight for the arena pasting all the others guild member trying to get in. I saw the pumpkin host made an appearance but I ignore him when I heard a load shout. "BOLT!" I kept running and saw Asuka holding Bolt near the capsule. "BOLT! ASUKA!" I saw Asuka look up and had tear in her eyes. "Pyro… Help him… He… He" Asuka did not finisher her sentence as she let out a cry and held Bolt closer. I got close to them and crotch down next to them picking Bolt up. I check for him and found out he had fraction bone, burn mark all over his body and was not breathing. I quickly put him to the ground and try to give him ventilation. "Come on… Come on Bolt open your eyes." I said as I kept giving ventilation. "PYRO!" I look up to see Ventus and the other running toward us. I quickly got out of the way and let Ventus take care of Bolt. As everyone got around us I saw everything moving so fast. I watch Bisca hugging Asuka who was crying in her chest. I saw Lucy and Levy trying to confront Asuka telling her that Bolt was going to be ok. I saw Ventus and Wendy trying their best to heal Bolt. I kept watching them until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and saw Master Zeref standing over me. "Let's go."

2 Hour later

After the tournament Me, Natsu and the others took Asuka and Bolt to the infirmary in fairy Tail. Asuka had minor burn and some bruises. While Bolt has broken bones, and second degree burn. Porlyusica was able to get Bolt stable again but he still need a lot of medical attention. While me and my brother wait in the Fairy Tail Guild, Master Zeref went out to look for Terra to tell him the bad news. While three of us who remained behind wait on one of the table for Bolt to wake up I could not help but feel like I fail Bolt. "Hey Pyro cheer up you know Bolt is going to be ok." I finally look up after staring at the ground for two hour to see Hydro rolling next to me. "He was able to get his Guardian Spirit which mean that his wound should heal up in a couple of hours." I knew what Hydro was saying is true but that did not stop me from feeing like this was still my fault. "I should have known that this would happen… I knew that the Ataxia was going to do something and I should have thought of ahead." I lower my head again as the door to the infirmary open up. Porlyusica walk out looking at all of us and said. "Bolt is ok but he need to rest now." "Can we go see him?" I look up to see Hydro wheel up to Porlyusica giving her pleading eye. She look at Hydro for a moment than let out a sigh. "Ok but stay quite. Bolt still needs his sleep." Hydro smile as he nodded his head. I watch as Hydro and Ventus went in the room as I stay outside. Porlyusica saw me sitting at the table and gave me a concern look. "Aren't you going to see him?" I look at Porlyusica and nodded my head no. "No I don't think I can." Porlyusica gave me a confuse look then ask. "Why can't you see your younger brother?" I look away from Porlyusica for a moment then answer. "It was my fault he in this state."Porlyusica gave me a concern look then put a hand on my shoulder. "You should not feel at fault young one. You pick young Bolt because he was best for the event and you were correct. Sure he may have lost the event but he put up quite a fight against not only Jura of the Ten Saints but Laxua as well." I look back at her seeing her reassuring smile as she gave me a big hug. "You have grown so much Romeo. Yet you still put the weight of the world on your shoulder." My eye went wide as I look around to make sure no one herd her. "What are you talking about? My name is Pyro." Porlyusica pull away from the hug and gave me a stern look. "Don't act like I'm the same as these buffoons of a mage child. They may not be able to tell how you are but I sure can tell." I look at her shock and ask in a quiet voice. "How do you know?" Porlyusica stern look turn back to a smile as she spoke. "Young Romeo I seen many wizards grow older over the course of the years and that include you. Out of all the young mage I wittiness I never seen anyone so determine and so driven as you." I smile at Porlyusica words as the guild door open and Terra rush in with Zeref and Naoko. Terra saw me and ran toward me "Where Bolt!" he yell in worry. I told him that he was in the infirmary with the others and that he was fine. Terra nodded his head as he went into the room with Zeref and Naoko.

As they close the door to the infirmary I slowly look back at Porlyusica and ask the question I want to know for four long years. "Was… Was anyone killed?" Porlyusica turn to me and gave me a small smile. "Bolt now that you return. The people who lost their life in our guild are zero." I smile in hearing this but I could tell Porlyusica had something else on your mind. "When I was gone how did the other feel." Porlyusica turn away for a moment before saying. "When everyone thought you die they were devastated. Natsu would not go on any missions for days and had no drive to fight. Happy did not eat any fish and even Carla could not make him happy. Your father stops drinking hoping that it would bring you back. Even little Wendy cries for weeks." Porlyusica stop taking and look at me with a sad smile. "I don't know why you left four years ago, but I can see that it was something you have to do. Just remember Romeo that just because you have a new family. Doesn't means you forget about your old one." Porlyusica stood up and started to walk away. As Porlyusica head for the door she turns back to me and said. "You should visit your brother. He really needs you right now." Porlyusica gave me one last goodbye as I look back at the infirmary. I let out a big sigh before I stood up and went into the infirmary.

Zeref POV

I finally found Kenichi in a restaurant with the Sabertooth girl. I told him about the news and he did not take it well. Kenichi looks at me and asks were James was I told him he was at Fairy Tail. Kenichi left the room in a hurry leaving me and Naoko. Naoko turn to me but I just told her that we should follow him. She nodded and the both of us follow right behind Kenichi. When we got to Fairy Tail we saw Romeo outside talking to Porlyusica. Kenichi ran straight to Romeo and ask were James was. He told him that he was in the infirmary and me, Kenichi, and Naoko left for the room. When we got in there we saw that Daisuke and Cole where already there looking after James. Kenichi walks up to Daisuke and asks how James was doing. Daisuke told him he was ok and just need some rest. Kenichi walks close to James brushing the hair from his face. He then turned back to us and asks "How did he do?" At that moment the door open again and Romeo walk right in looking at all of us. Kenichi look at Romeo then restate his question. Romeo was the first to answer saying that he did very well and was able to take down Jura of the ten saints. Cole then cut him off saying James did great on keeping his cool even if he lost it now and then. Finally Daisuke finish up stating that James was able to think on his toe and was able to save his little girlfriend in the process. At that statement we all could not help but laugh a little as Kenichi look back at Naoko. "I'll wake you back to your guild it getting kind of late." Naoko nodded her head no and state that he should stay with his brother. We all urge them to go seeing as James would not want anyone to mope around for him. Naoko gave in and both she and Kenichi left for her guild. As we stay in the infirmary the door flew open again and Natsu and his friend came out. "We would like to talk with you guy." Gray said toward Romeo. Romeo looks at all of us. "You three go. I'll watch Bolt." I told them as I can tell they did not want to leave Bolt alone. The other nodded and went out with the Fairy Tail guild.

Romeo (Pyro) POV  
"What do you need to talk about?" I ask as we head for the top floor of the guild. Natsu and the other did not say anything and just kept on walking. When we got to the top we sat at one of the table and stay quiet. The silent was agonizing until Lucy spoke up "We first want to thank your brother for not only saving Asuka but Laxus as well. We really appreciate that and-" "It no problem." Ventus said as he held up his hand to stop Lucy. "So now that is out of the way what do you guys really want to talk about?" I roll my eyes seeing Ventus getting to the point. "We want to know about the Ataxia!" Gajeel yell. Me and my brother turn to Gajeel. "What do you need to know?" Hydro asks looking slightly shock with Gajeel outburst. "We just want to know we should expect from them?" Levy asks glaring at her husband. I look at my brother to see what they want to do. Hydro was still thinking but Ventus gave me a look that said we should give them a need to know bases. I nodded at Ventus and turn to my old guild and began. "Well for starter…"

Zeref POV

It been a few hour since Romeo and the other have left the infirmary to go talk to Natsu and his friend and they have yet to return. James has been sleeping for quite a while and his condition is getting better thanks to his guardian spirit. I have been sitting on a chair reading one of the books in the room when I heard James starting to wake up. "Asuka… Asuka!" James shot right of bed yelling the little girl name. I walk up to him trying to lay him back down. "It oks James the event is over. You and Asuka are fine." James was able to calm down a little bit but still look a little shaken. "Is… Is Asuka really safe?" I nodded my head and James had a small smile. That smile soon turns to a frown when he asks about the event. "Who won the event?" I could tell that James already knew the answer and I could sense the doubt and anger. "Akira of Ataxia won the event." I said. James look devastated and I can tell he had tears in his eye. "James you should not feel ashamed about losing. What you did today was remarkable. You were able to save both Asuka and Laxus. You were able to control your Guardian sprit in such a young age. Losing this event did not make you look weak. It just shows you how much you truly care about your friends." James slowly looks up at me as I patted him on the head. "Let me go get the others. I bet they will all be happy to know that your awake especially Asuka." I stood up and was about to head for the door when I heard James spoke. "Did you ever have a person you really care about?" I stop at the front of the door and slowly turn back at James. "Of course I do. I have you and your brother." James nodded his head and said. "I don't mean like my brother. I mean someone like Asuka?"

I look at James for a second and let out a sigh. "I do… or I did." I slowly walk back to the bed and took a seat next to James. "Her name was Mavis Vermilion… She was a beautiful and sweet woman who would do anything to protect the one she cares about. She was a very powerful wizard but also the best strategic person in the world." I pause for moment feeling a small smile creep on my face. I imagine the time I spend with Mavis on Tenrou Island, Our first date, and many others memory. I space out for a ashile thinking about the time we spent when James start to wave his hand in front of me. "Master Zeref? Are you ok?" I snap out of my daze and gave James a sad smile. "Yea I'm fine. Like I said Mavis was a very important person to me. She was the first person I could trust and the one person I would spend my whole life with." James gave me a big smile as he carefully sat up trying not to open any wound. "Do you have a picture of her?" James asks. I smile at him and nodded my head. I took the necklace off my neck and open the pendant. I gave James the pendant. James looks at the picture and look back at me. "Who's the boy?" James asks pointing at the boy in the picture. "He my son… His name is Nero." James eye went wide as he asks. "You have a son?" I nodded at him. "After Mavis became a master to her guild. She and I secretly got married." I smile as I felt the ring on my finger and continue saying. "What Guild was Miss Mavis from?" I look at James and said. "She was the first master of Fairy Tail." James eye went wide as he heard this and said. "Miss Mavis was Big brother Pyro Master." I nodded my head "Don't tell Romeo. I don't think he needs to know this just yet." James nodded his head as he asks me to continue.

I smile at him and try to remember where I left off. "After me and Mavis got married we found out she was pregnant with my child. Mavis gave up her role as master to a man name Precht when she was 4 months pregnant and the two of us move to Tenrou." I slowly stop speaking as I remember what happen next. "Me and Mavis live a great life and when Nero was born it was even better…" I look down trying to find the right word but just can't. "What happen to them, To Miss Mavis and your son?" I took a breath before saying. "The black dragon happens. When Acnologia attack, me and Mavis were call in to help stop him. At the time Nero just turn two and we had to leave him at Tenrou Island. The fight between Acnologia was intense and we had the upper hand at the beginning, but that was all a diversion." I look away from James thinking about Mavis and Nero. "Acnologia main goal was Nero. He plans to use Nero to help him conquer earth land." James look at me confuse then ask. "Why would they want your son? Was he special?" I shook my head yes. "Mavis has fairy glitter magic and sphere magic which represent light magic. While I have Black art and Death Magic which represent dark magic. On the day Nero was born he shows to have powers of both the light and the dark. Acnologia want to use this ability but Me and Mavis were able to figure this out and rush back to Tenrou to stop him. Acnologia put up a fight but during the fight Mavis got hurt so I told her to take our son and go while I fought off Acnologia. Acnologia and I fought for hours but in the end I was able to use an ancient magic to seal me and Acnologia in Tenrou Island. However as you can tell Acnologia broke out before me and have cause a lot of damage. That also led people to believe I help Acnologia in his destruction" "So what happen to Miss Mavis and Nero." I stay quiet for a moment then replied. "I don't know? When I woke up it was already more than one hundred years has past. I went back to Tenrou Island and found Mavis graves... But there was no grave for Nero. I learned that Mavis was attack when she escapes from Tenrou and use an ancient magic to protect Nero. I want to find Nero… Even if it just his grave I want to know he out there." James looks at me with a small smile as he gave me back the pendant. I smile at James as I look back at the picture. "I will fine Nero. That a promise." I heard James let out a big yawn and saw his tired eye. "You should go back to sleep James you need you rest." James try do argue but he let out another yawn as he put his head back on the pillow. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" I nodded at James as I pull one of the chairs near the bed "Good night Master." "Good night James." James slowly close his eye as I watch him sleep. "You did well."

Romeo (Pyro) POV

"That Pretty much all we know about the Ataxia." It has been at least two hour since we started talking and it look like were finally done with the conversation. "Are you sure there is not anything you guy left out." I nodded my head again telling them that we only know the Ataxia from past encounter and that all we know about them. We did not tell Natsu and the other all about the Ataxia but we did tell them that underestimate the Ataxia and to never trusts their words. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel did not look very convince and can figure out that we were leaving out a lot but their wife cut them of saying it was getting late.

Me, Ventus, and Hydro walk back to the infirmary to check on Bolt and Master Zeref. When we got to the infirmary we saw a heartwarming sight. Bolt was sleeping on the bed while master Zeref who was also asleep in his chair with his head on the bed. Ventus walk up to them and got an extra blanket and put it over Zeref. "We should let them sleep?" Me and Hydro nodded our head as we quietly exit the room. When we got to the front door of the guild I saw Wendy talking with Asuka and her parent. "You guy go on ahead I'll meet you guy at the hotel." Ventus and Hydro nodded their head as they left the guild. I walk towards their table when Asuka saw me. "Pyro!" Asuka jump up from the table and ran up to me and give me a big hug. "Pyro is Bolt ok?" I patted Asuka on the head and got down on one knew to look her in the eye. "Bolt is going to be fine, but he still need to rest. Do you think I can trust you in watching Bolt?" Asuka gave me a big smile as she nodded her head. Wendy finally got up and walk toward us. "Asuka why don't you go back to your parent? I need to talk to Pyro." Asuka nodded her head as she said goodbye and ran to her parent. I turn back to Wendy and saw that she was looking at the ground face all red. I suddenly felt my face go red as I look at the ground as well. The two of us stay quiet when we both talk at the same time. "I'm Sorry." "I'm Sorry." We both stare at each other and started to laugh. As we both stop laughing I smile at Wendy and ask her for a midnight walk. She nodded her head and the both of us walk out of the guild.

It was pretty late as we stroll through the city in silence. Wendy had her arm link to mine as we walk in silence. We walk for thirty minute when we stop near the memorial of the Dragon incident. When we got their Wendy let go of my hand and walk to the wall with all the names. I walk up to her as she touches one of the names on the wall. I look at the name and froze in my place seeing that the name she was touching was mine. "Romeo Conbolt" Wendy whisper as I stood there anxious. "Romeo Conbolt is the name of the boy I talk about… He also the first crush I ever had." Wendy voice was lost in the wind as I stare at her in the moon light. I watch her as she was deep in thought when I remember what Porlyusica told me and I walk to Wendy knowing what I had to do…

Normal POV

I face the memorial not wanting to face Pyro knowing I had tears in my eyes. I try to find my voice to tell him that I was ready to move on that I was ready to move past Romeo but I just couldn't say it. I know I just met Pyro, but in the short time we spent together it like we known each other forever. I was about to turn around to face Pyro when I felt his arm wrap around my waist. "Pyro!" I yell in shock. I felt Pyro place his head between the crooks of my neck as I felt a blush crept onto my face. Pyro just kept his arm wrap around me as I slowly place my hand over his. "Wendy… I'm sorry…" I felt Pyro grip got tighter as he brought me closer to his chest. I turn myself around to hug him back as I smell a faint scent of amber. As we held each other I still cannot get over the feeling I had for Romeo. Romeo and I were not close but we still had a sort of connection being the youngest of Fairy Tail. He would always help me when I needed it, and he always said I could make him smile when no one else could. I thought about all the time I spend with Pyro and all the good memory with Romeo. As I was thinking about all of this I could felt the tears falling from my eyes again. I felt Pyro push me away softly as I look at his eyes. I saw Pyro move the mask a little as he gently places a kiss on my forehead. I felt a smile crept to my face as I look at him. I saw Pyro had a serious look on his face he move the mask back in place. He took my hand into one of his and his other hand gently strokes my cheek. "Wendy I have something to tell you. It's something important."

To Be Continue

_What doses Romeo have to tell Wendy? Will Zeref fine his son? With this win for Ataxia be the down fall for the Guardian? Find out next time on Guardian… Review _


End file.
